Relíquia
by Nan Cookie
Summary: Um Tesouro Muito Irônico . Continuação de Ironia do Destino Slash: Harry, Draco e muita aventura.
1. Chapter 1

**Depois de muito tempo, tudo volta como estava. **

**Me desculpem se eu me esquecer de alguma coisa e podem me corrigir se isso acontecer. Ah, e leiam Ironia do Destino antes de começar a ler essa fic, para não se perderem mais tarde.**

**Disclaimer: Tudo pertence à Rowling. Ainda bem, porque se não fosse ela eu seria uma pessoa a mais sem fazer nada por aí.**

**Esta fic é dedicada a todos os meus fãns, mas principalmente Aline Potter, que se tornou uma grande amiga.**

**Casais: Harry/Draco – Hermione/Rony e assim por diante. **

**Capítulo I: Rua dos Alfeneiros**

_"Um céu muito claro e azul. O céu deveria saber o que estava para acontecer, por isso ele estava tão feliz. Deixava o gramado verde de Hogwarts ainda mais verde e as flores brotavam em volta das árvores. O início de uma briga, uma poção e uma viagem inesperada. A percepção só chegou ao avistar um enorme portão, e as iniciais contidas nele. Duas crianças e uma vida mais experiente. Daí então, eram só duvidas e confusões."_

Harry já não sabia quantos pergaminhos embolados haviam no chão, só viu que agora ia mais um. Não conseguiria escrever agora. A janela estava aberta, revelando a ele o céu estrelado e a lua enorme que ele tinha. A escrivaninha estava atrás da janela, deixando Harry com uma vista panorâmica. É lógico e evidente que Harry estava pensando em Draco. Ele sabia que em algum lugar em Londres Draco via a mesma lua. Aquela lua estava tão bonita. Pena que Draco não estava ali, junto de Harry. É, ela realmente estava linda. Pena que Harry não poderia ficar ali para ver. Se levantasse um segundo mais tarde Petúnia era capaz de fazê-lo ficar sem comida para o resto de seus dias ali. Resolveu se deitar, mesmo que não conseguisse dormir, conseguiria descansar um pouco.

Um grito estridente avisou que sua tia voz de taquara rachada estava tentando acordá-lo. Mas Harry acordou com uma tão grande vontade de ficar na cama mais um pouco, que ele só desceu meia hora depois. Já que iria ser xingado mesmo, resolveu escovar os dentes antes de descer. E trocou de roupa também. Agora faria o serviço de servir de saco de pancada bem feito. A cara de porco de Valter estava muito vermelha de raiva. Petúnia colocava o babador no filho, que ao ver Harry ficou da mesma cor do que o pai, mas de vergonha.

$ Moleque irresponsável! Porque demorou tanto?

$ Desculpe tio Valter. Eu me atrasei.

$ Disso eu já sei! Anda! Arrume logo o meu café antes que eu chegue no trabalho na hora de sair!

Harry se dirigiu à geladeira, para pegar bacon, ovos e o suco de Duda.

$ Está confortável assim, Dudinha? O que quer pro café? – a voz irritante de Petúnia saía ainda mais melosa.

$ Quero panquecas! E vou sair! Manda ele arrumar o meu quarto!

$ Oh, Dudoquinha, ele vai arrumar. Não vai, pirralho?

Harry acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça enquanto colocava o bacon na frigideira e mexia a massa das panquecas. Petúnia correu em direção à janela ao ouvir a voz de uma de suas vizinhas que conversava com o marido.

$ Já contei? Os Lojy irão se separar!

$ Já estava na hora daquele paçoca do Lojy começar a trabalhar. – Valter falava por detrás do jornal. – aquele filho dele não estuda nem na Haminguai!

$ Hum, aquele é outro! Eu soube que ele explodiu a casa dos Dales enquanto soltava fogos. O garoto só traz problema, é sério. – Petúnia voltava a mesa enquanto Harry servia a todos e voltava ao fogão. Sempre sobravam alguns pedaços de bacon que ele embrulhava em uma toalha de papel e enfiava no bolso, junto com algumas torradas e um pacote de biscoitos.

$ Não quero suco! Quero leite! – Duda pegou o copo de suco e jogou na janela, só para ouvir o barulho do vidro ao se quebrar.

$ Oh, pobrezinho... Potter! Quem mandou colocar leite para o Duda? – Valter falava e devorava os pedaços de bacon ao mesmo tempo.

$ Ele sempre toma suco, tio Valter!

$ Ele não quer suco! Ele não toma suco! E por aquele copo quebrado você fica sem café hoje!

$ Eu nunca tomo café, mesmo! – Harry disse entredentes.

$ O que disse, garoto?

$ Eu disse que é melhor assim. Tenho muito trabalho a fazer.

Harry bateu o copo na frente de Duda, derramando um pouco no prato de panquecas de Duda. O garoto o olhou de cara feia e Harry levantou as sobrancelhas dando um sorrisinho sarcástico para ele. Harry já ia saindo da cozinha ao ser advertido por Petúnia.

$ Agora você vai arrumar o quarto de Duda, ouviu bem, moleque? E depois vai limpar o quintal, e depois o telhado.

$ Sim, tia Petúnia.

$ E nem pense em usar qualquer tipo de... magia – ela disse essa palavra num sussurro tão baixo que Harry apenas leu seus lábios.

Harry acenou com a cabeça e saiu. Subiu preguiçosamente as escadas em direção ao quarto de Duda. O quarto que já fora azul agora era quase verde. A cama estava uma verdadeira bagunça. Tinha todo tipo de coisa: roupa, biscoito, mancha de sangue e até pedras.Pedaços de máquinas por todo chão, luvas de box e cacos de vidro também. O quarto fedia a suor e dava para ver a camada de poeira da televisão e do video-game a metros. Harry começou a limpar primeiro a cama, encontrando uma surpresa a cada movimento. O sangue deveria ser dele e de seus amigos, com suas brincadeirinhas infantis de morder. Harry duvidava que Duda pudesse dormir no meio de todo aquele farelo. As roupas estavam molhadas, sujas e rasgadas. Sinal que Petúnia logo sairia às compras. Harry escondeu nos bolsos todo o dinheiro que achou. Não sabia o que iria fazer com aquilo, mas Duda não iria comprar cigarros, cerveja ou revistas indecentes. Harry teria que levar as roupas de cama para Petúnia. Ela trocava tudo de dois em dois dias. Com aquelas manchas enormes iria jogar tudo fora, com certeza. O chão foi mais difícil de limpar. Harry ficou ali durante um grande tempo, limpando, esfregando e polindo. Terminado, o próximo passo seria limpar o quintal. Tarefa fácil, que Harry logo terminou, indo direto a um dos lados da casa, onde havia uma escada que levava ao telhado. Harry gostava de limpar o telhado. Podia ver tudo de lá, inclusive Duda, que já estava com seus amigos encostado na cerca de uma casa, duas ruas acima. Harry via de longe, eles faziam palhaçadas e brincadeiras de mal gosto. O vento que batia lá do telhado e fazia os cabelos de Harry esvoaçarem por todos os lados era fresco e gostoso, o que fez Harry ficar no telhado, sentado, pensando até o anoitecer. Pensava, como sempre, em Draco. O que ele estaria fazendo agora? Sentiria a falta de Harry? Quando ele iria para A Toca? Em sua última carta dizia que pensava em Harry a todo segundo e que não queria ficar longe dele nem mais um segundo. Se Harry pudesse, viajaria de flu até a mansão dos Malfoy, matar a saudade de Draco, dizer a ele que não suportaria viver sem ele jamais e que Draco era um vício bom e gostoso em sua vida. Aliás, tudo em Draco era gostoso, pensou Harry com malícia. Se pelo menos tivesse acesso à varinha e aos galeões em sua mala, iria na mesma hora para a casa dele, através do Noitiônibus Andante. Ouviu o bater de asas e Edwiges pousou a seu lado. Harry viu que ela tinha uma carta presa ao bico. Pegou a carta e acariciou a cabeça da coruja. Pelo perfume da carta, era de Draco. Essa era outra coisa gostosa nele, ele era muito cheiroso. Abriu a carta que tinha as ltras perfeitas e redondas de Draco.

_Anjinho._

_Estou com saudade de você. Prometo que vou te ver logo, nem que eu tenha que ir de tascsi. Espero que os trouxas não estejam maltratando você, porque senão eu mato eles. Só mais uma semana e poderemos nos encontrar na casa dos Weasley. Estou com saudade deles também, e de Hermione, mas não tanto quanto de você, Flor do Campo. Eu sonho com você toda noite, mas estaria bem mais feliz se eu pudesse te ver pessoalmente. Prometo que quando te ver vou te encher de beijos e não deixar que você se solte de mim. Diga aos trouxas que eu os odeio, e saiba que eu te amo. Beijos, Docinho. Do todo seu, Draco._

É claro que a carta era igual a todas as outras que Draco mandara, mas Harry não se importava. Ele sempre sabia fazê-lo sorrir. Ele estava prometendo para si mesmo que quando visse Draco iria agarrá-lo e fazer com ele tudo que não pôde fazer durante estes três dias que se passaram. O céu já estava escuro. Duda estava andando com seu bando a caminho de casa. Harry não queria descer agora. Ali era muito mais quente e humano do que dentro da casa dos Dursley, se bem que a qualquer minuto...

$ Garoto! Oh, garoto! Desça agora, mas que demora é essa! Anda que eu estou com fome!

...Teria de servir o jantar do porco do Dursley. Se levantou lentamente, sem vontade de se mexer. Enfiou a carta de Draco no bolso e começou a descer a escada. Chegando ao quinta, encontrou Duda entrando pela cerca dos Dursley.

$ Ainda está cedo, Dudoquinha. Porque não espera até ficar bêbado para entrar?

$ Fique quieto, e não diga nada aos meus pais! Senão...

$ Senão o que? Você vai chorar, ou vai me bater, Dudoquinha?

Duda se aproximou correndo e deu um soco em sua barriga de Harry, deixando o garoto sem fôlego.

$ Vou te dar mais ou menos o triplo do triplo disso.

Ele já ia se afastando, quando Harry se jogou em cima dele, começando a socar seu rosto e sendo fortemente chotado. Duda se virou para cima de Harry, socando direto em sua mandíbula. Harry tentou se virar para cima novaente, dando um forte soco na barriga enorme de Duda. Uma enorme sombra apareceu na janela.

$ Garoto, eu não vou avisar duas vezes, ouviu?

Já estava escuro, e Valter não viu Harry, que deu mais um soco no rosto de Duda e se levantou andando em direção à casa.

$ Quando quiser ser quebrado é só me avisar, Dudão. Ah, e se não quiser um rabo para combinar com todo o seu corpo, não conte a ninguém.

Harry limpou o sangue que caía do canto de sua boca ao entrar na cozinha. A comida já estava quente e Valter estava muito vermelho na mesa.

$ Então aquele idiota disse que não era pago para isso!

$ Não fique assim, Valter, querido. Tem gente que realmente não foi feita para trabalhar com gente tão maior quanto você.

$ E bota maior nisso... – Harry pensou alto enquanto servia Valter.

$ O que disse, garoto?

$ Nada, tio Valter. Só... pensei.

$ Ah... pensou? Pois é melhor pensar em me servir! Antes que fique sem jantar e trancado o dia inteiro no armário.

Harry estava com fome demais para contestar, por isso ficou quieto, mas por ficar no armário não se importava. Pelo menos iria estar com coisas relacionadas a Hogwarts. Duda entrou nervoso pela porta e se largou na mesa. Petúnia começou a arrumar sua roupa, o avental e o babador, o que deixou o garoto mais nervoso. Harry olhou sorrindo para ele.

$ Ah, Valter! Ele terá que ficar solto!  
$ Solto? Ele? Mas porque?

$ Lembra daquela confusão em que aquelas pestes do colégio meteram o nosso querido Dudinha?

$ O que tem ele?

$ Por causa daquela arte teremos de aguentar um aluno de intercâmbio que chega amanhã. E eles sabem sobre ele. – Petúnia apontou para Harry com a cabeça.

$ E daí?

$ E daí que teremos que finjir que ele é como nós. – Acenando denovo para Harry.

$ O que? Ele? Um de nós! Nunca!  
$ E teremos que tratar bem ao aluno de intercambio.

$ Tá, e o que faremos com ele? – desta vez foi Valter quem apontou para Harry.

$ Ignore ele, mas teremos de comprar algumas roupas para ele.

$ Eu não vou investir num pequeno troglodita!

$ Mas as roupas tem que servir nele!  
$ Hei, moleque! Sabe usar aquela sua coisa? – Valter se dirigiu a Harry.

$ Que coisa? A varinha?

$ É... é, é! Sabe ou não?

$ Mas é claro que sei!

$ Então faça suas próprias roupas.

$ Minha varinha está trancada e eu não sei fazer essas coisas!

$ Ah, não sabe? Então faça aparecer dinheiro que eu lhe compro roupas!

$ Também não posso fazer isso. Mas tudo bem, eu tenho dinheiro! Tenho duzentos e cinqüenta e sete euros!

Harry pegou dos bolsos o dinheiro que tinha pegado do quarto de Duda. Valter e Duda olharam desconfiados para aquele dinheiro.

$ Você está roubando, moleque?

$ Não! E eu já ouvi falar que ladrão que rouba ladrão...

$ Está dizendo que abordou um ladrão?

$ Não. Mas isso não vem ao caso. Eu mesmo compro minhas roupas! Eu tenho gosto.

$ Ótimo! É bom que eu não perco o meu tempo inutilmente, mas veja se compra roupas descentes!

Harry guardou o dinheiro novamente e começou a se servir do resto de sopa que sobrara da noite anterior. Assentou-se no canto da mesa e começou a tomar a sopa calado.

$ Esteja aqui as nove da manhã e muito bem vestido, escutou, moleque? Não quero que ele pense que tratamos mal as pessoas.

$ Então quer mentir? – Harry falou entredentes.

$ O quê disse?

$ Nada, tia Petúnia!

$ Nove da manhã, entendeu, moleque? – Valter saía da cozinha com Petúnia e Duda, deixando Harry sozinho na cozinha. – E sabemos o tanto de comida que temos aqui, entendeu?

Harry acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça, voltando a tomar sua sopa.

Quero reviews! Muitos reviews! Beijos a todos.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo II – O Aluno de Intercâmbio 

O dia começou sem ânimo nenhum para Harry. A alegria de não servir o café da manhã a seu explorador tio Valter era a única coisa boa do dia. Vinha aí ais um para ele servir e obedecer. Andava pela rua semivazia com as mãos no bolso e a cabeça cheia de pensamentos. O céu estava com poucas nuvens e um imenso sol naquela manhã, mas o que isso importava a Harry? Ele não iria poder curtir nada daquilo. No máximo ele varreria o quintal denovo. Tudo o que ele tinha era pressão sobre si. Além de ter tido uma noite péssima. A cicatriz doera novamente. Voldemort estava nervoso. Algo tinha acontecido de ruim. Ele estava com Pettigrew, que estava servindo de saco de pancadas para suas Cruciatus. Alguém tinha escapado de suas mãos. Alguém tinha se negado a ele e este era o motivo da raiva. Harry tinha mandado Edwiges a Dumbledore esta manhã. Ele precisava saber disso imediatamente e avisar a ordem. Levar Edwiges a Dumbledore seria não escrever a Draco, o que o deixaria triste e nervoso naquele dia, mas ele entenderia, Harry sabia disso. O que não entenderia era a saudade que falava mais alto em Harry. Mesmo que sempre dissessem o mesmo, Harry se felicitava ao receber suas cartas. E era tudo culpa de Voldemort. Se ele não tivesse declarado seu showzinho a Harry Edwiges estaria a caminho de draco agora, e ao anoitecer alguma alegria poderia despertar no coração de Harry. Isso fazia com que odiasse a Voldemort mais e mais. Chegou ao shopping que ficava no centro do bairro e começou a olhar as vitrines sem ânimo. Sua atenção não se voltava para as roupas, mas ser o mais lento o possível em sua escolha. Little Ware era um elegante e limpo shopping que se distanciava um pouco da casa dos Dursley. Embora tivesse apenas um andar, ele era bem extenso. Suas lojas não eram muito grandes e por onde Harry passava lançavam olhares para suas velhas, desbotadas, rasgadas e grandes roupas. Na primeira loja que Harry entrou, tinha uma garota mais ou menos de sua idade com uma cara muito antipática atrás de um balcão. Harry nem precisou ir muito além da porta para ser atendido pela garota.

Não temos nada para você aqui!

O quê? Mas eu tenho dinheiro! – Harry começou a tatear os bolsos, mas foi logo interrompido.

Não aceitamos o seu dinheiro aqui! E se insistir eu grito, hein!

Ótimo!

Ele se virou e entrou na próxima loja, mas um homem de terno segurou o seu braço.

Por favor, pode se retirar?

Qual é o problema com vocês, hein?

Desculpe, jovem, mas o problema é com você. – ele empurrou Harry para fora da loja e o garoto saiu tropeçando.

Eu não preciso da porcaria das suas roupas! – gritou entrando na outra loja, mas lhe deram um empurrão tão forte que ele caiu sentado, tendo tempo apenas para ver a porta se fechar. – Droga... – Harry se levantou e começou a andar devagar pelo shopping. Estava começando a se irritar com os olhares e sentiu vontade de espancar uma garota que gritou que iria chamar a segurança do shopping. Assentou-se em um banco no corredor e colocou o rosto entre as mãos. Era tudo culpa de Voldemort. Se ele não tivesse matado seus pais nada disse teria acontecido. Inspirou fundo e quase caiu do banco de susto quando uma mão tocou seu ombro.

Calma, Harry! Sou eu...

Sra. Figg? O que está fazendo aqui? Achei que não viesse ao shopping. – Harry disse virando-se para trás. A Sr. Figg e seu impregnado cheiro de gato deram a volta e se assentaram ao lado de Harry. O cheiro não o incomodava mais. Já estava até acostumado.

Bem, está no meu horário de cuidar de você. Mas ainda não entendo porque você está aqui!

Vai chegar um aluno de intercâmbio na casa dos Dursley e eu tenho que comprar roupas.

Então porque não está comprando?

Não querem me vender nada! Acham que eu sou um ladrão.

O que? Mas vamos resolver este problema agora.

Figg se levantou puxando Harry pela mão. Andaram um pouco pelo corredor até entrarem em uma loja assim como as outras. Um senhor já de cabelos grisalhos penteados para trás estava atrás do balcão. Ele atendia a uma garota que soltou um pequeno grito ao ver Harry.

Figg! Minha prima! Há quanto tempo...

Não seja idiota, Joseph! Eu te vi ainda esta manhã. Preciso da sua ajuda aqui. Este garoto é Harry Potter e ele precisa de roupas, então, seja gentil com ele e faça um preço bem camarada!

O senhor deixou a freguesa de lado e sorriu abobado.

Harry Potter? Sério? Espere aí, menina! Ele é o Harry Potter! – disse empurrando a garota que sacudia seu braço. Ela fechou a cara e saiu a passos duros. – Mas como eu sou burro! Venha, Harry. Onde conseguiu estas roupas? Num esgoto? – Ele foi até Harry e começou a puxá-lo para mais perto do balcão.

Exatamente.

Joseph, eu preciso ir até a loja de ração para gatos aqui em frente. Harry, quando acabar, me chame. – Harry afirmou com a cabeça enquanto Joseph media seu braço apressadamente, depois passando para a cintura.

Bem, Harry... seu manequim é de doze. Mas quantos anos você tem?

Vou fazer dezessete daqui a algum tempo.

Puxa, você é magro. James era mais gordo. Mas isso não interessa. Diga-me, de que tipo de roupas você gosta? Camisas de gola? – ele tirava alguns sacos de uma prateleira muito rapidamente. – Camisetas? Camisas de manga longa? E calça? Prefere jeans? Moletom? Cargo? Ou que tal uma bermuda? Responda, garoto!

O homem falava tão rápido que Harry mal tinha tempo de falar ou ver as roupas. O balcão já estava cheio quando ele parou de descer quase todos os seus sacos.

Eu quero uma coisa mais largada. Uma coisa rebelde. Assim como as roupas de rappers! Eu não quero nada que seja um pouco certinho.

Rappers? Ah, está falando com o estilista de Gattyn X.

Quem?

Gattyn X! Por Deus, não conhece Gattin X? Mas tudo bem. Você deve passar tempo demais em Hogwarts para conhecer Gattyn X.

Você sabe sobre Hogwarts?

Claro que sei! Fui expulso no meu segundo ano. Conheci Potter, seu avô. Ele era muito bagunceiro, porém inteligente. Tome, vista estes aqui porque é uma agressão aos meus olhos ver você com estes trapos fedorentos!

Harry recebeu algumas sacolas enquanto Joseph o guiava segurando fortemente pelo pulso até um vestiário.

Vista-se logo, vou preparar outras roupas. Onde foi que você conseguiu esses panos de chão? Estou precisando muito disso lá em casa, HAHAHAHA.

Os Dursley me obrigam a usar as roupas velhas de Duda.

Segunda mão dos Dursley? Garoto, você está sendo humilhado! Aquele imenso hipopótamo já esteve aqui. Não tinha nada daquele tamanhão todo. Mas também, para fazer roupas para aquele porco inchado deve-se usar mais ou menos o uma tonelada só para as meias, HAHAHAHA!

Harry saiu do vestiário com uma camisa azul sem manga com capuz e uma bermuda que ia até um pouco abaixo de seu joelho.

Joseph, é este seu nome, não é?

É, é sim. Mas pode me chamar de Jos. Eu não gosto de Joseph. Soa muito velho e eu não preciso de nada mais que me envelheça. E por falar em envelhecer, esta roupa larga e largada te deu uma idade de gente. Agora eu diria que você tem quinze. Mas, pegue... eu selecionei algumas peças para você. Todo rapper que se preza precisa de um casaco maior que o próprio corpo. Olha este, preto, a cor da rebeldia. Ele é bem grosso, tem vários forros e deve te cobrir até o joelho. Vai ser bom para o inverno também. Olha, esta camisa de manga longa. Rappers gostam disso. Calças jeans também são uma boa opção. Olha essa, larguíssima! Deve caber uns oito de você aqui dentro. Mas para o seu primo, bem, não entrará nem no dedo dele, HAHAHAHA!

Gostei dessa... – Harry levantou uma camisa branca de mangas longas. Ela não tinha nada de especial, apenas umas listas azuis na ponta da manga e da gola, mas também tinha, na parte da frente as iniciais DM.

Ah, esta? Bem, ela é legal... vai ficar bem pra você. Olhe só esta bermuda aqui. Se você quer esta camisa elas vão ficar bem juntas. Veja, eu tenho bonés, você vai querer? Olha, tem preto, azul, verde, mas eu não gosto de verde. Tem vermelho, amarelo, caramba! Eu vendo bonés amarelos?

Quero um sim, mas preciso de sapatos.

Sapatos? Meu amigo Larry vende sapatos, mas ele não cobra barato. Bem, até agora você vai querer esta camisa, a bermuda, a camisa preta, a branca, a branca de listas, a calça larga, escolha a cor de boné que você quer, essa calça grandona, essa aqui e mais essa daqui.

Não, eu não posso levar tantas coisas. Tenho apenas duzentos e cinqüenta dólares. E ainda preciso de sapatos.

Ah, não se preocupe. Um presente meu a Harry Potter. Assim poderá ganhar mais de um sapato...

Puxa... obrigado Jos.

Certo, escolha tudo o que quiser e vamos até a loja do Larry. Você vai gastar muito com ele. – Enquanto Joseph falava Harry e ele colocavam algumas roupas a um canto. – eu não gosto de cobrar caro. Já tenho dinheiro o bastante para alimentar meu neto a vida inteira. Só tenho a loja por diversão. Por isso pode levar o quanto quiser. Você pode até acabar com o estoque... E se quiser levar um presente para o seu primo e tenho aqui uma cartilha escrito A – B – C para ele aprender a ler alguma coisa, HAHAHAHAHA!

Joseph começou a embalar rapidamente as coisas que Harry escolhia.

Alimentar seu neto?

Sim, meu filho é um canalha. E eu não seria capaz de deixá-lo com ele. Onde está Figg? Ela impregnou seu cheiro aqui e é por isso que não entra nenhum cliente! Já terminou de escolher, garoto? Então termine de embrulhar tudo isso. Vou buscar sapatos para você...

Harry começou a embrulhar as roupas. Já tinham muitas sacolas no chão. Harry se perguntava como iria levar tudo isso para a casa. Pelo menos algo de bom acontecera naquele dia. Olhou no relógio. O aluno chegaria em meia hora. Harry tinha que ser rápido, ou os Dursley o matariam. Ensacolou as roupas com pressa. Precisaria de ajuda, com certeza. Ouviu uma voz reclamante atrás de si, e virando-se, viu que Figg vinha puxada por Joseph com um carrinho nas mãos.

Me solta, seu velho tagarela! Eu sei o caminho! Mas que mania de agarrar os outros!

Deus me livre de te agarrar, Figg... Harry, pode pôr aqui suas sacolas. Eu peguei seis tênis bem rebeldes e algumas meias para você.

Puxa, obrigado... – Harry pegou a sacola que Joseph lhe entregava e calçou um tênis preto com algumas listas azuis enquanto ele e a Sra. Figg carregavam o carrinho com as sacolas. Quando terminaram e Harry ajustou o tênis, Joseph olhou para Harry apertando sua mão.

Foi um prazer, Harry... Já que tem que aturar os Dursnossauros todas as férias, pode me ajudar aqui na loja quando estiver em Little Whinging. Pode começar amanhã se quiser.

Tudo bem. Eu virei sim. Obrigado, e tome o dinheiro dos tênis.

Não, é mais um presente...

Por favor, eu já estou sem graça de levar tudo isso...

Mas eu quero lhe dar isso, Harry...

Então leve este dinheiro para o seu neto comprar balas.

Bem, se é pro Jim eu aceito. Ele adora balas. E pra falar a verdade eu também. Te vejo amanhã então?

Tudo bem.

Joseph pegou um boné azul escuro e colocou na cabeça de Harry, virado para trás.

Seus tios vão aloprar...

Tudo bem, Joseph... você já falou demais... Harry tem que estar em casa logo. Muito obrigada, e bom dia!

É, obrigado, Jos, e bom dia.

Tchau, Harry... te vejo às nove amanhã.

Já fora da loja, Harry empurrava o carrinho. Ele e a Sra. Figg andavam para o lado contrário à saída do shopping.

Senhora Figg... o que estamos fazendo? A saída não é para lá?

Sim, mas tem uma saída para cá também. O estacionamento.

Estacionamento?

Sim. – eles desceram um pequeno morro que levava ao andar de baixo e chegaram ao estacionamento – Para alguma coisa ele tem que servir.

Ele? – Mal Harry acabou de falar, a mulher já gritava fazendo seu grito ecoar em todo o estacionamento.

MUNDUNGO! 

Um carro velho vinha em sua direção assim que ela acabou de gritar. A porta se abriu sozinha e Figg se jogou para dentro. O porta-malas também abriu sozinho e as sacolas voaram para dentro dele. Harry também entrou no carro, vendo o senhor no banco do motorista.

Eu disse que era só dizer o meu nome! Não precisava me deixar surdo! Olá, Harry...

Olá.

Está bem, Mundungo... Mas anda logo porque já passou da hora dos meus gatos comerem a ração...

E eu preciso estar em cinco minutos em casa.

Tudo bem, podem deixar...

Rapidamente Harry estava no quintal dos Dursley, depois de uma viagem inteira ouvindo falar em um estoque de caldeirões.

Bem, Harry... Onde é o seu quarto?

Naquela janela aberta, a última!

As sacolas voaram do porta-malas até a janela e a Sra. Figg começou a dar bolsadas em Mundungo.

Dumbledore já falou pra você não usar magia tão descaradamente! O que você tem? Pára de fazer coisa errada!

Obrigado, bem, tenho que ir... tchau.

Os Dursley estavam todos formalmente vestidos na sala de entrada. Duda se boquiabriu para as roupas de Harry e Valter andou rapidamente até ele, esbravejando.

Que tipo de coisa é essa? Eu mandei você comprar roupas e não se vestir como um delinqüente!

Você não especificou as roupas!

Moleque abusado, eu deveria... – Valter balançou a mão para Harry, mas a campainha tocou neste momento. – Tudo bem, faremos como o combinado! Garoto, abra a porta, e depois nós continuamos nossa conversa.

Os Dursley se ajeitaram a um canto da sala, enquanto Harry abria a porta. Um garoto com roupas e uma boina francesa estava a porta. Ele era muito branco e tinha os olhos azuis. Algo nele chamou a atenção de Harry. E parece que vice-versa, pois o garoto laçou um lindo sorriso a Harry.

**N/A: **suspense... Ah, eu adoro isso. O que este garoto quer de Harry? Alguém se arrisca? Por que o sorriso? Ele seria apenas simpático, ou Harry irá sofrer em suas mãos? Isso só veremos no próximo capítulo. Bjim...

**aniannka: **Adiantar? Oh, my God... Bem... Harry e o aluno de intercâmbio se beijarão :O e Voldemort irá aprontar, mas isso é mais pra frente. É só o que posso dizer, ok? Beijos. :)

**Aline Potter: **Eu prometi, não foi? E Acampamento tem treze capítulos. Olha lá que eu me matei pra terminar aquele capítulo hoje. E é bom deixar review, senão eu vou ficar louca (ops... eu também já sou louca...) ;). Os apelidos... Bem, vamos ver até onde minha fraca imaginação aguenta, né? Beijos e entra no MSN final de semana, viu?

**Os Malfeitores: **Ah... brigada mesmo... espero que continue gostando, viu?

**Lua Malfoy:** Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Derreti agora. Melhor fic HP/Dm? Mas que honra... valeu mesmo, hein. Agora eu quero muitos reviews seus, ou eu não publico mais! Mais uma vez, obrigada e beijos...


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo III – Mathew 

Harry olhou o garoto de cima a baixo. Ele usava roupas antigas, daquele tipo que são largas nas pernas e nos braços, mas nas pontas são apertadas. Bem, Harry não sabia bem o que, mas achava que era apenas uma coisa vermelha e preta do estilo século XV totalmente fora de moda. A boina em sua cabeça cobria, sem dúvida, todo o seu cabelo. Ele tinha os olhos azuis e as bochechas coradas. Ele sorriu ao ver Harry, que se abismou ao ver o estado das roupas do garoto.

Er... Oi!  
Olá, eu sou Mathew Dungleous, o aluno de intercâmbio.

Ah, Harry Potter. Entre, seja bem vindo à casa dos Dursley. – Harry acenou com a mão para os três parados a um canto. Desta vez foi Mathew que se assustou. Os Dursley pareciam tão formais, mas o garoto no meio, Duda, tinha os botões da camisa quase estourando de tão apertadas. Valter sorria como um imenso javali incomodado com os dentes, e Petúnia, que estava com o nariz mais levantado do que nunca, apenas levantou um canto da boca.

Seja bem, vindo, garoto... – Valter se adiantou. – eu sou Valter Dursley, e quero que se sinta o melhor possível enquanto estiver na minha casa. – Ele balançava com força a mão do garoto.

E eu sou Petúnia. Qualquer coisa que quiser é só me pedir.

Dudley. Papai, posso subir agora?

Espere só um pouco, Duda... bem, como se chama, garoto? – Valter ainda sorria escondendo os olhos e levantando o queixo.

Sou Mathew Dungleous, da França.

Oh, Mathew... esperávamos por você. Duda, leve-o até o quarto de hóspedes, e garoto, você leva as malas. – Valter apontou para Harry que bocejava a um canto da sala.

Mathew começou a seguir Duda, e Harry ia atrás dele. Durante todo o percurso,Mathew olhava para Harry. Ao chegar no quarto, Harry colocou as malas a um canto. Duda olhava da porta as coisas que o novo menino fazia. Harry encarou o garoto de frente, ele estava sério agora e mexia nervosamente as mãos.

Bem... acredito que queira trocar de roupa, para se sentir mais... confortável.

Ah, quero sim... Obrigado. – ele se virou para Duda – Bom... Dudley, pode me dar licença... preciso trocar de roupa.

Claro. Anda, Harry! – Duda fez um movimento com asmãos enquato saia do quarto. Harry o seguiu, mas Mathew segurou de leve o seu braço. – Harry, por favor... me espere... eu acho que ainda não decorei o caminho.

Tudo bem. – Harry fez um movimento muito leve para se livrar das mãos do outro. Ele saiu do quarto e fechou a porta, se escorando na parede ao lado da porta.

Harry, vem! O que você tá fazendo aí? – Duda já estava em frente a escada.

Ao contrário de você, Dudão, ele ainda não conhece a casa!

Ai, ele não decorou o caminho não? – Dada andou nervosamente até Harry. – Caramba, mas que garoto lerdo!

Não, Duda! Ele não é você!

Pior pra ele!

Se você acha pior ser um porco reumático, tudo bem...

O que quer dizer com isso? – Duda cerrou o punho apontando-o para Harry.

A porta se abriu, e de lá saiu uma pessoa mais normal do que Harry deixou no quarto. Ele usava uma camisa de linho azul e uma bermuda como a de Harry preta. Seu cabelo estava visível agora, ele era curto e loiro, como Harry deduziu. Parece que ele tinha se esquecido de se pentear depois de tirar a boina. Seu cabelo era muito liso, o que o deixara com um efeito de uma pequena mecha em cima da outra. Ele lançou um olhar bravo a Duda, quase imperceptível, e sorriu novamente para Harry.

Obrigado... podemos ir?

Claro. Por aqui. – Harry andava ao lado do garoto pelo corredor. Duda ia na frente, todo orgulhoso.

Mamãe preparou um grande lanche de boas vindas para você, Mathew. Espero que goste da comida dela.

Ahhhhh... obrigado... – ele fingia entusiasmo.

Você vai adorar Little Whinging... É um dos únicos lugares da Inglaterra onde moram pessoas normais.

Harry se esforçou para não rir. Duda chegou aos pés da escada e lhe lançou um olhar fuzilante.

Sim... eu percebi. Sua família é muito normal, Dudley... – Mathew também se esforçava para não rir.

Valter se levantou quando viu os garotos aparecerem. Petúnia terminou de colocar as comidas na mesa e ficou de pé ao lado de uma cadeira.

Por favor, Mathew. Acente-se. Tome um café com a gente.

Obrigado, sr. Dursley.

Os garotos se assentaram, fazendo Harry provocar raiva em Valter, que tentou se conter durante todo o lanche. Harry e Mathew estavam um de frente para o outro. Durante todo o tempo Harry pôde sentir os olhos do garoto em cima de si, sem dar confiança. Aquilo o irritava. Por um estante Harry quase se ergueu e perguntou o que ele queria, mas Valter o interrompeu, falando ao garoto sobre seu importante e digno trabalho. Ao que todos terminaram o lanche, Valter se ergueu denovo.

Matthew, me desculpe, mas tenho que ir ao trabalho agora. Qualquer dúvida, pergunte a Petúnia. Duda, mais tarde quero que mostre o bairro a ele. E não se incomode co o meu sobrinho, ele é muito irritante e revoltado, mas é só ignorá-lo.

Não... eu gostei do Harry. – disse Mathew, o que fez Duda, Petúnia, Valter e até o próprio Harry se boquiabrirem.

Você gostou do Harry? – Duda se escorou para a frente, quase fazendo a camisa estourar.

Sim. Achei ele legal. Eu gosto das roupas dele.

Todos o olharam abismados. Valter tentou tirar sua atenção do garoto para sair.

Bem, eu tenho que ir. Tchau para todos, e Duda, quando voltar trarei para você algumas roupas novas.

Eu também tenho que sair. Vou na casa dos Nellay visitar Nora. Dudinha querido, não deixe o Harry fazer nada feio na frente do Mathew.

Tá, ma-mãe... – ele disse cansado.

A mulher passou acenando para Mathew e apertou as bochechas de Duda, saindo logo em seguida. Harry foi para a sala, e se assentou em uma poltrona ao lado da lareira. Finalmente sozinho. Poderia pensar agora, se bem que ele não queria muito pensar, pois iria pensar em seu sonho, e na carta que enviara a Dumbledore e se lembraria que não enviara uma carta a Draco. Mas também, estava cansado de gete o seguindo o tempo todo. Não que Mathew fosse chato, mas ele era muito estranho. Não gostava que o encarassem.

Pensando em mim, Harry? – Harry assustou ao se dar conta da presença de Mathew, sentado no sofá ao lado da poltrona.

Ele não pensa, Mathew! – outro susto ao ver Duda na porta.

Eu já disse que não sou você! E você não tem mais nada pra fazer, não?

Na verdade não. – ele se assenteou ao lado de Mathew.

Você nunca tem nada para fazer! Só fica cheirando com os seus amigos. É por isso que você é um imprestável, Duda!

Duda se levantou num pulo apontando o pulso para Harry. Mathew se levantou e falou bem alto.

Será que não tem nenhum piano por aqui?

Duda parou bruscamente, Harry já estava quase dando um soco na barriga dele. Mathew se assentou novamente, sendo acompanhado por Duda.

Não. Ninguém aqui toca piano! – disse Duda.

Eu nunca vi nenhuma casa sem nenhum piano!

Bem... eu gosto de piano – Duda coçou a nuca sem graça.

Você, Dudão? Ah, desde quando? – Harry riu.

Se você não sabe, eu sou muito culto, Harry!

Você? Culto? Dudão... eu não nasci ontem!

E você? É tão idiota que não tem papo para fazer amigos! E você ainda é virgem!

Ah... este é um papo interessante... – Mathew riu.

Como você sabe, Dudão? Pelo que eu me lembre você só me vê nas férias. E nem é em todas as férias!

Ah, desde criança você nunca teve uma namorada! Duvido que você já beijou alguém!

Dudoquinha, só porque eu nunca namorei nenhuma dessas piranhas que "dão" pra todo mundo e que são feias como a tia Guida não quer dizer que eu nunca beijei ninguém!

Deixa até a tia Guida saber o que você acha dela. E as garotas de Little Whinging são tão femininas como você, Harry!

Desta vez foi Harry que se levantou com o pulso cerrado para Duda. Mathew se levantou e segurou os braços de Harry levemente, fazendo-o se assentar. Ele olhou diretamente em seus olhos.

Não vale a pena. – disse baixinho.

Depois, ele se virou para Duda, olhando-o nervosamente.

Você está ofendendo ele, Dudley! O Harry é mais homem que todos os homens dessa cidadezinha idiota intera! E você é só uma criança. – Harry olhou-o estranhando. Como ele sabia?

O Harry? Mais homem que eu? Não! O Harry é gay!

Harry começou a rir.

Se gay para você é não namorar meninas que vendem o corpo por dinheiro, ou sejam, prostitutas, sim, eu sou muito gay, obrigado!

Está vendo, Mathew? Ele confessa que é! Se eu fosse você não ficava muito perto dele não, pode ser contagioso!

Bem, Dudoquinha... se tem alguém que não desgruda aqui, é você. E eu não estou bem! Vou para o meu quarto.

É, a viagem foi muito cansante... eu estou com sono. Vou para o meu também. – disse Mathew, seguindo Harry.

Harry e Mathew subiram as escadas calados. Duda os seguia de perto. O quarto de Mathew era em frente ao de Harry, que foi mais uma vez segurado pelo braço daquela forma tão leve e macia. Estava começando a gostar disso. Se isso continuasse teria que ir embora de Little Whinging bem depressa. Olhou para o garoto, que estava sério denovo.

O que você tem, Harry?

Nada preocupante. Só... dor de cabeça.

Eu estou preocupado. O que quer que eu faça?

Harry riu.

Você não pode fazer nada. É como os Dursley dizem, "coisas do meu mundo".

Harry se livrou dos braços de Mathew e entrou em seu quarto. A cicatriz doía mais uma vez. Foi direto até sua cama. Estava sentindo. Hoje teria mais um ataque.

Draco estava em seu quarto, sentado na cama abraçando as pernas. Estava sentindo algo de ruim acontecer com ele. Algum laço muito forte havia se ligado entre os dois. Agora, era como se Harry e ele fossem um. Já tinham isso há um tempo. Draco sentira isso quando Harry estava à procura do manimomidioglota. Harry, mais uma vez, precisava dele. Draco precisava de Harry. Precisava fazê-lo sentir-se bem. Pensou em invadir seu quarto, mandar os idiotas dos tios dele para um lugar onde a água não molhava e a vida era morta. Segurar Harry em seus braços e apertar tão forte que ninguém possa soltá-los. Ele queria fazer com que Harry se sentisse protegido. E mostrar a ele que não existia mais nada, além dos dois.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo IV – O Disfarce 

Harry acordou gritando. Estava molhado e cansado. As lembranças ainda envolviam seus pensamentos. Voldemort atacara mais uma vez. Harry viu a si mesmo matando mulheres grávidas, velhos e crianças por todos os lados. E para piorar, ria de tudo como se fosse a coisa mais engraçada do mundo. Ligou o chuveiro. É, este sonho o deixara com nojo. Precisava fazer alguma coisa rapidamente. Enquanto a água caia em sua cabeça, pensava em como deter este assassino. Teria que mandar outra carta a Dumbledore. E teria de ser rápido. Terminou rapidamente o banho, vestindo-se e indo logo para a escrivaninha em seu quarto. Pegou o papel que tinha pegado no escritório de Valter e uma caneta.

"_Professor Dumbledore._

_Surgiram mais problemas. Voldemort atacou mais uma vez. Desta vez foi uma vila trouxa. Ninguém está a salvo. Ele está com muita raiva. Isso não acontecerá em algum tempo. Aquilo foi só para se "divertir". Avise a ordem, e me leve para lá o mais cedo possível. Estou muito preocupado. Por favor, me avise sobre qualquer coisa que souber. _

_Harry."_

Dobrou o papel e colocou no bico de Edwiges, que já estava pulando, fazendo o seu aquecimento. Pulava de uma patinha para a outra, piando a cada pulinho e levantando e abaixando as asinhas. Harry ficou algum tempo aquela coruja a sua frente pulando como uma atleta e riu. Abriu a gaveta, levantou alguns papéis e o fundo falso. Pegou um biscoito e deu a Edwiges. A coruja foi bicando todo o biscoito. Depois voou até o ombro de Harry e bicou sua orelha, brincando. Guardou no bico o pedaço de papel e voou pela janela aberta. Harry se levantou e saiu do quarto. Os roncos dos Dursley pareciam rugidos de tão altos. Duvidava que Mathew pudesse ter pelo menos piscado os olhos durante a noite. Desceu as escadas. O sol começava a sair nesta hora do dia. Se quisesse comer alguma coisa antes de trabalhar teria meia hora antes dos Dursley acordarem. Entrou na cozinha impecavelmente limpa e olhou na geladeira. Pegou leite e no armário ele pegou torrada e mel. Serviu-se com a torrada e o leite e voltou a guardá-los. Enquanto passava mel na torrada se lembrava de outra coisa: mais um dia sem falar com Draco. A saudade era tanta que Harry já pensava em ir ao Beco Diagonal comprar mais uma coruja. Agora Draco ficaria muito triste mesmo. E Harry podia até sentir essa tristeza.

"Harry?"

"Ma-Mathew?" – Harry engasgou-se – "Você me assustou."

"Harry!" – Harry e Mathew se viraram para trás – "Papai não vai gostar de saber que você está comendo escondido!"  
"Então não conte a ele!" – Harry continuou a comer, desta vez com mais pressa.

"Eu vou contar sim!"

"Você disse que ele não ia gostar. E porque você está acordado agora? Você deveria acordar em no mínimo quatro horas."

"Isso não te interessa!"

"Harry, você está bem?" – Mathew se assentou ao lado de Harry.

"Sim, estou bem. Porque?"

"Você dormiu ontem o dia inteiro. Fiquei um pouco preocupado."

"Eu estou bem. É sério, e você não pode me ajudar."

"E nem queira!" – Duda se intrometeu, pegando a caixa de leite e bebendo da forma mais barulhenta, babada e sem educação existente.

Duda foi até a estante e pegou uma revista escondida atrás de vários livros, depois se assentou de frente para Harry e Mathew, sem que nenhum dos dois pudesse ver nada além da capa indecente da revista. Harry terminou as torradas e ficou bebendo o leite por algum tempo. Mathew estava sentado do seu lado direito e Harry segurava o copo com a mão esquerda, deixando a mão direita descansar sobre a mesa. De repente, sentiu o calor da mão de Mathew segurar sua mão. Harry olhou de esguelha para a mão do garoto, e puxou o braço de repente, se levantando e batendo na mesa.

"Mathew, o que pensa que está fazendo?"

"Harry..."

Harry pegou o prato e o copo de leite, indo nervosamente para a pia, com Mathew atrás de si.

"Harry... deixa eu te falar!"

"Eu não quero falar com você! Vê se fica longe de mim!"

"Mas Harry... você..."

"Eu estou avisando, Mathew. Fique longe de mim!"

"Harry!" – e denovo, Mathew segurou o braço de Harry, que o encarou.

"Escute aqui, eu vou falar só uma vez. Fique longe de mim. Pergunte ao Duda o que aconteceu quando ele me irritou demais. Se eu fosse você eu teria medo de mim, e além de tudo eu sou **COMPROMISSADO!** E você não faz o meu tipo."

Harry fez um movimento brusco e se livrou do braço de Mathew, indo guardar as coisas que lavou e voltando a se assentar na mesa. Duda acompanhava toda a cena sem entender nada, mas tendo um grande sorriso abobalhado nos lábios. Quando Mathew se assentou ao lado de Harry também tinha um grande sorriso, o que fez Harry se irritar ainda mais. Quando Valter e Petúnia entraram na cozinha, mandando um olhar nervoso Harry por ele estar sentado ali e não arrumando o café, Duda escondeu a revista dentro da camisa.

"Tenho que tomar meu café logo!" - Duda esperneou. – "Vou mostrar a cidade para Mathew!"

"Oh, Dudoquinha... mamãe já vai preparar suas panquecas especiais, está bem?"

"Como está o Dudoquinha do papai? Sonhou com os anjinhos, filho?"

"Sim, papai..." – Duda olhou Mathew irritado. Ele e Harry abafavam o riso.

"E você, filho? Sente-se bem na casa dos Dursley?" – Valter se assentou na ponta da mesa, olhando para Mathew.

"Sim, senhor Dursley. Os senhores são muito gentis e elegantes. Estou adorando a estadia." – ele forçou um sorriso.

"Ah, é deste tipo de classe de pessoas que gostamos. Que são educadas e que tem sempre certeza do que dizem." – Harry abafou um riso maior ainda. Valter o olhou de esguelha. – "Pena que nem todos são assim."

Petúnia serviu a todos, menos a Harry. Depois que todos comeram e Valter já estava saindo, Petúnia chegou perto de Harry a um canto.

"Já pode comer. Sobraram alguns farelos de torrada."

"Não estou com fome, obrigado!"

"É melhor comer, Harry! Não quero encrencas com aquela gente!"

"Porque se preocupa?"

"Não me preocupo nem um pouco. Você é importante para eles. Se algo te acontecer vão usar... aquilo... contra nós."

"Já disse que não tenho fome, obrigado!"

Duda chegou perto de Petúnia, que parou de conversar com Harry na hora.

"Vou mostrar o bairro a Mathew!"

"Oh, Dudinha... tudo bem. Mas cuidado, lindinho. Tem muitos vândalos por aí."

"Harry, vem com a gente." – Mathew insistiu.

"Não tô a fim. Obrigado."

"Ele está te chamando! Vai, ou quer que ele pense o quê dos Dursley?" – Petúnia pegou Harry pela orelha, levando-o até Mathew.

"Ai, me solta! Não sou um Dursley! Não me importa o que ele pensa!"

"Mas vai importar se quebrarmos aquela... coisa anormal! Anda, vai embora!"

Harry esfregava a orelha encarando duramente a tia, mas preferiu ir até a porta e esperar Duda e Mathew no jardim. Duda veio rindo feito um palerma e Mathew veio um tanto sério. Parecia envergonhado.

"Que isso, hein, Harry? Apanhando de uma mulher?"

"Pelo que eu saiba você não me bateu, Duda!"

Duda ficou sério no mesmo instante. Cerrou os punhos e foi em direção a Harry, levantando as mangas da camisa.

"O que quer dizer?"

"Ah, você não tem nem uma idéia?"

"Ei!" – Mathew passou no meio dos dois empurrando um para cada lado. – "Eu ainda quero conhecer o bairro."

Duda e Harry resolveram seguir Mathew, encarando um ao outro fuzilantemente. Mathew estava no meio, ouvindo atentamente, ou muito bem disfarçado, as palavras de Duda. Agora eles desciam uma ladeira perto da casa de Duda.

"Aqui só tem casas? Não tem um shopping, ou cinema?" – Mathew perguntou.

"Tem, mas é muito longe. Não dá para ir a pé."

"Não dá pra você, lontra preguiçosa!" – Harry intrometeu-se.

"Você nem sabe onde é o shopping! Nunca foi lá."

"Ô, besta ambulante! Onde você acha que eu comprei minhas roupas? Tanto fui quanto estou indo agora!"

"E o que você vai fazer lá?"

"Desde quando eu devo satisfações a um elefante como você?"

"Ah... eu não agüento mais!"

Duda empurrou Mathew, que caiu sentado, e foi para cima de Harry. Os dois caíram e saíram se socando e rolando pela ladeira. Mathew gritava lá de cima, descendo o mais rápido que podia. Os óculos de Harry se quebraram e saíram. Ao fim da lareira, os dois pararam de rolar no meio fio. Mathew viu que Harry não se mexia e Duda se levantara e chutava seu estômago. Correndo ainda, chegou já empurrando Duda contra a parede. As pessoas faziam um círculo para ver o que acontecia.

"Seu idiota! O que você fez?" – Mathew o empurrava contra a parede de uma casa, fazendo-o bater a cabeça toda hora.

"O quê? Desde quando você defende o Harry?"

"Eu perguntei o que você fez!" – Mathew empurrou Duda mais forte e chutou-o bem em suas partes, fazendo o garoto gritar e se contorcer. Muitos amigos de Duda riam, algumas pessoas mais idosas murmuravam, mas ninguém os separava.

"Eu... não fiz nada!" – ele puxava o ar o máximo que podia. – "Ele... começou!"

Mathew deu um soco na barriga de Duda, e depois começou a socá-lo em todas as partes que podia. Se antes a boca de Duda sangrava, agora era a boca, o nariz e até a sobrancelha. Quando Mathew resolveu parar de bater no menino ele correu até Harry. Harry estava desmaiado porque tinha batido a cabeça no meio fio e sangrava muito. Mathew tirou a jaqueta que usava e rasgou sua manga, amarrando-a na cabeça de Harry, depois o pegou no colo e começou a correr pela ladeira de volta para a casa dos Dursley. Em poucos minutos já estava lá, ofegante. Petúnia viu o garoto correr com Harry direto para o quarto dele e o seguiu. Viu Mathew colocar o garoto na cama ao chegar.

"O que está acontecendo aqui?" – perguntou, se aproximando e vendo o estado de Harry.

"Dudley bateu nele. Eles rolaram na lareira e Harry bateu a cabeça no meio fio."

Petúnia abriu a boca, gaguejando e depois soltou uma gargalhada.

"Duda? O meu Dudinha?" – ela riu mais ainda – Dudinha não é um vândalo! Aposto que este garoto se matou sozinho para incriminar o Duda.

"Não! Eu vi ele partir para cima do Harry! Ele fez de propósito"

"Vamos esquecer tudo isso, está bem?"

"Ele está sangrando. Mais uma cicatriz. Acho que ele não vai esquecer isso. Ele pode se vingar."

Um arrepio veio até tia Petúnia. Ela arregalou os olhos e olhou de um lado para o outro, encolhendo-se.

"Tudo bem... eu vou conversar com o Dudoquinha. Vai pra lá. Eu cuido dele."

Mathew ficou na porta do quarto, olhando Petúnia desenrolar a jaqueta da cabeça de Harry e passá-la secando o sangue. Depois ela saiu do quarto, indo até o próprio quarto e pegando uma maleta de primeiros socorros.

Uma luz vinha da janela e iluminava o chão do quarto de Harry. Ele acordou com a cabeça doendo muito. Levou a mão a testa. Tinha um pedaço de gaze onde doía. Assentou-se e acendeu o abajur. Tinha um pedaço de papel na escrivaninha. Harry pegou e leu:

_"Você sabe onde tem tudo. Tem que comer para não piorar. Pode pegar um pedaço de carne no forno. Petúnia."_

Petúnia estaria doente? Se importando com Harry? Um pio anunciou Edwiges, que estava no canto do quarto, onde geralmente dormia. Ela voou até a escrivaninha, olhou bem para Harry e soltou um pio fraco e curto.

"Sim, Edwiges. Mas vai parar de doer. Você está bem?" – a coruja soltou mais um pio. – "Pode levar uma carta ao Draco agora?" – a coruja começou a saltitar, fazendo seu aquecimento. – "Ótimo!" – disse pegando biscoitos na gaveta. – "Coma isso enquanto eu escrevo a carta."

Harry colocou alguns biscoitos na mesa e Edwiges começou a bicá-los. Harry pegou papel e começou a escrever:

_"Docinho de mel._

_Eu sei que você deve estar triste e zangado por eu não ter escrito há dois dias, mas aconteceram alguns imprevistos. Voldemort aprontou denovo. Isso não é coisa para se dizer em uma carta, mas eu queria que você soubesse. Estou com tanta saudade que eu vejo você em todos os lugares. Vou terminando aqui. Estou com dor de cabeça por causa do marshmallow gigante. E pra piorar ele ganhou um aliado para me irritar agora. Te amo muito e mal posso esperar pra te ver. Do seu 'lindo', Harry._

Edwiges já estava pulando novamente quando Harry lhe entregou a carta. Ela saiu voando toda contente pela janela. Harry se levantou e foi até o armário. Pegou o pijama que tinha comprado, porque ainda estava com a roupa que tinha saído. Tirou a camisa e pegou a toalha, já estando na porta quando ouviu um pio.

"Edwiges?" – ele olhou para trás. A coruja trazia um biscoito no bico. – "Edwiges! O que fez com a carta?" – a coruja soltou mais um pio. – "Edwiges? Você trocou a cara por um biscoito? Você é muito gulosa! Quem fez você fazer isso?" – a coruja piava indignada. – "Por sua culpa eu terei que escrever denovo, coruja comilona! A sua sorte é que eu não escrevi nada de mais!"

_"Raio de sol._

Me desculpe por não ter escrito para você. Você deve imaginar e saber que é tudo culpa de Voldemort. Estou com dor de cabeça por causa do bolacha gigante e de Edwiges, que me fez escrever duas vezes. Estou morrendo de saudade e meu coração está derretendo. Por favor, eu quero você logo. Um beijo daquele que te ama muito, Harry."

Harry entregou a carta a Edwiges, que piava com muita raiva.

"E vai ficar sem biscoito! Já comeu três, sua gulosa! Estou muito triste com você, Edwiges!"

Edwiges saiu voando novamente. Harry pegou o pijama e a toalha e foi para o banheiro. Ligou o chuveiro deixando a água cair em seu corpo. Estava um pouco dolorido e febril. Sentia fome também. Tomou um banho rápido porque não estava se agüentando muito tempo de pé. Já estava terminando de se vestir, faltava apenas a camisa quando sentiu dois braços o envolverem em um abraço.

"Enfim, sós."

Harry reconheceu a voz de Mathew e o pânico subiu em seu corpo. Concentrou-se e colocou toda sua força em uma cotovelada, que o acertou em ceio. Mathew caiu segurando a barriga e gemendo. Harry se ajoelhou e o segurou pela gola da camisa, preparando-lhe um soco.

"Nunca mais toque em... Draco?"

"Eu também estava com saudade... Harry" – disse sem fôlego.

ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ

**N/A: **oi gente... como vão? Eu estou bem. Desculpem por não ter respondido os reviews do 2º capítulo. Curiosos? Satisfeitos? Ótimo, então quero reviews, e no mínimo cinco, ou eu não publico o próximo capítulo, ok? Sim, é uma chantagem, mas o que eu posso fazer, vocês amam minhas fics! Então vcs sabem o que fazer, né? Beijos.

**Aline Potter: **Aposto que adorou este capítulo... eu te conheço, garota! Entra no fim de semana, ok? Beijos.

**_aNiTa JOyCe BeLiCe_**Oh... eu também adoro o Harry... E continue a mendar reviews. Você deve ter adorado esse capítulo, mas eu quero reviews para confirmarem minha hipótese, ok? Beijos.

**Lua Malfoy: **Oi, sumida! Eu vou derreter denovo, peraí... quer dizer que esta é a melhor H/D? Oh... obrigada! Você é muito gentil... Beijos, e brigadão.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo V – Matando a Saudade 

Harry olhou bem nos olhos do garoto. Eram cinzas como ele se lembrava. Os cabelos estavam curtos e despenteados,mas ele continuava bonito como sempre. Harry o abraçou fortemente, acariciando seus cabelos. Draco não soltava a barriga.

"Draco! Desculpa! Eu não queria ter feito isso! Me desculpe! Ah, Draco... eu nem reconheci sua voz... se você não quiser me perdoar eu não ligo. Quero dizer, eu ligo, mas entendo. E sofro." – Harry falava rápido como Jos. – "Eu estava tão preocupado com Voldemort que eu nem reconheci você! Mas adorei a surpresa. O que aconteceu com seus olhos? E seu cabelo... porque você não me disse que cortaria seu cabelo?" – Harry soltou Draco e colocou as mãos a cintura. Isso fez o garoto bater a cabeça na parede, gemendo. – "AH! Perdão, Draco..."

Harry o pegou, puxando e acariciando a cabeça dele onde se formou um pequeno galo. Foi se levantando devagar tentando puxar Draco consigo. Pegou a camisa e saiu do banheiro segurando Draco. Draco se assentou na cama de Harry, que o deixou lá e foi trancar a porta, vestindo a camisa do pijama enquanto voltava para Draco.

"Draco, me desculpa!" – Harry se assentou ao lado do garoto. – " eu não queria te machucar..."

"Tudo bem, eu te desculpo. Mas primeiro você vai ter que me encher de beijo... e me doar um rim."

Harry riu e envolveu seus braços no pescoço de Draco e tocando seus lábios, que a tanto tempo não se encontravam. Sentir o gosto um do outro novamente era como poder voar. Era tão bom sentir o cheiro um do outro outra vez. Harry abraçou Draco novamente, apertando ainda mais forte, sentindo a mão de Draco coçar seus cabelos.

"Porque não me contou?"

"Eu tentei. Mas o globo terrestre não deixou. Mas eu fiquei muito feliz de saber que você está comprometido."

"Bem..." – Harry riu – "Você foi bem irritante. Parece que o velho espírito Draco Malfoy ainda não morreu."

"Irritante? O seu primo não achou muito bem isso."

"E o que ele acha faz sentido?" – Harry deu um sorriso e olhou para a barriga de Draco – "Ainda está doendo?"

"Um pouco. E eu que achava que você estava fraco!"

Harry empurrou Draco devagar, fazendo com que ele se deitasse.

"Bem... podemos recompensar isso agora se você quiser."

Harry se deitou em cima de Draco e o beijou novamente. Desceu a mão carinhosamente pelo peito do garoto, pegando sua camisa e levantando devagar, na intenção de tirá-la. De repente, Edwiges solta um "pi-iuuuu!" como se dissesse: Ei, eu estou aqui! Harry olhou para ela, que estava na escrivaninha e rapidamente se escondeu atrás do abajur, olhando escondida. Harry e Draco se entreolharam e se assentaram novamente. Edwiges saiu detrás do abajur com um "piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiu".

"Obrigado, Edwiges... – Harry deu um sorrisinho. – mas se já estragou o que tinha que estragar já pode dormir!"

"Harry! Não fala assim com ela!" – Draco cutucou o braço de Harry e estendeu o braço para Edwiges. – "Ela chegou no meu quarto indignada com você porque você disse que ela era gulosa."

"É? E desde quando você entende o que ela fala?"

"Não é só você que entende os animais!" – Draco deu um sorrisinho.

"Ah, eu não acredito." – Harry tentou se levantar, mas caiu nos braços de Draco. – "Ai..." ·

"Harry, o que foi?"

"Estou um pouco fraco. Minha cabeça dói."

"Você está fraco. Não comeu nada hoje. Além daquilo que você roubou na cozinha, mas tudo bem. Eu vou buscar algumas coisas para você."

Draco deu um rápido beijo em Harry, deitando o garoto na cama. Edwiges pulou em cima de Harry e começou a piar para ele.

"Vou ficar bem, Edwiges. Porque não me disse que Draco estava aqui?" – a coruja piou mais um pouco – "Está bem. Deixa pra lá. Já passou. Deve estar cansada, não é? Pode ir dormir..." – Harry acariciou a cabeça da coruja, que soltou um pio preguiçoso e voou gaiola adentro.

Harry ficou deitado encarando o teto por algum tempo, até que draco entrou no quarto, equilibrando uma bandeja numa mão e com uma sacola na outra. Entrou trancando a porta, o que quase fez tudo cair no chão. Deixou a bandeja e a sacola na escrivaninha ao lado da cama de Harry e se assentou na cama, acariciando os cabelos do garoto.

"Tá na hora do papá do neném..."

Harry tirou o travesseiro de trás de si e bateu em Draco.

"Não me chame de neném!"

Draco riu e abraçou Harry, fazendo força para sentá-lo escorado na cama. Depois ele pegou a bandeja e colocou em seu colo.

"Aqui tem algumas coisas boas. Coisas trouxas que eu achei menos ruim. Tem suco de laranja, bolo, alguns biscoitos caseiros que a vizinha trouxe na hora do café, geléia de cereja e alguns palitinhos de chocolate para a sobremesa. E se você comer tudo, tem algumas surpresas ali naquela sacola."

"Oba! Adoro surpresas."

Harry pegava as coisas na bandeja e comia devagar. Draco o olhava com um sorriso no rosto.

"Draco, pode me explicar porque você cortou o seu cabelo sem me avisar?"  
"Ah... é uma longa história. Culpa de Você-Sabe-Quem!"

"Ah, é? Estou ansioso para ouvir!"

"Harry, eu não quero preocupar você."

"Mais do que eu já estou preocupado não tem jeito!"

"Está bem." – Draco deu um suspiro. – "Voldemort quer que eu tome o lugasr de meu pai. Ele disse que eu serrei grande se me juntar a ele. Porém, eu recusei."

"Então foi você?"

"Ele disse que se eu não me unisse a ele eu seria morto antes que pudesse te ver novamente."

"Mas o que isso te a ver com o seu cabelo? Eu gostava dele grande"

"Harry, se eu quisesse viver eu teria que fujir. E se eu fugisse como eu era ele me acharia num instante. Então eu me disfarcei. Eu conheci o menino que viria fazer intercâmbio aqui e pedi para ele vir duas semanas mais tarde, e ele aceitou. Aí eu cortei o cabelo e coloquei uma lente de contato. Foi o garoto que me deu. Eu estraviei a carta que dizia que ele não viria e entrei no lugar dele."

"Ah... esperto. Mas você não poderia ter me avisado que iria cortar o seu cabelo?"

"Harry, o que aconteceria se eu dissesse numa carta que viria para cá de olhos azuis e cabelo curto e alguém interceptasse Edwiges?"

"É. Você está certo. Mas nunca mais faça isso." – Harry se inclinou para a frente e segurou o queixo de Draco. – "Eu quero você do meu jeito".

Harry beijou Draco novamente. Um beijo com gosto de bolo de chocolate. Afastou-se e continuou a comer o último biscoito.

"Quer dizer que você me quer do seu jeito?"

"É. Eu te quero do meu jeito!"

"E porque eu não posso te querer do meu jeito também?"

"Bem, você não quer porque você não quer."

"Porque eu não quero, Harry?" – Draco apertou os olhos e levou as mãos à cintura.

"É!" – Harry se inclinou para a frente e levou as mãos à cintura também. – "Você não tem moral pra isso!"

"Não tenho?"

"Nem um pouco!"

"Então toma!" – Draco molhou o palito de chocolate na geléia e passou na bochecha de Harry. – "Vamos ver quem tem moral ou não!"

Harry lançou a Draco um olhar surpreso e nervoso.

"Ah... Malfoy você não deveria ter feito isso!"

"É? E porque não?"

"Porque agora eu quero vingança!" – Harry pulou em cima de Draco e pegou um palito molhando-o rapidamente na geléia. Draco caiu com Harry em cima de seu corpo tentando a todo custo sujar Draco, que afastava a mão de Harry com força.

"Não vai conseguir, Potter! Está fraco!"

"Veremos se eu consigo ou não!"

"Vai acabar se sujando mais... para com isso..."

"Eu posso me sujar, mas você se suja junto!"

"É? Pois eu já me cansei disso!" – Draco segurou as mãos de Harry pelo pulso e o virou, ficando em cima do garoto.

"Me larga!"

"Por que eu te largaria, Potter? Me diz um bom motivo para que eu te largue."

"Agora eu tenho um bom motivo para fazer você sofrer muito!"

"Hum..." – Draco começou a desabotoar os botões da camisa de Harry com a mão livre. – "Não está funcionando..."

"É melhor me largar antes que eu..."

"Ah... eu vou te largar. Tenha paciência, Potter." – Draco abriu a camisa e pegou o palito de chocolate com geléia da mão de Harry.

"Você não faria isso..."

"Ah, é? E porque não?"

"Porque senão você vai se arrepender."

Draco começou a passar o palito pelo corpo de Harry. Ele sorria maliciosamente vendo o garoto se contorcer por causa do frio que vinha da geléia.

"Está frio Potter?"

"Está! E se você não parar com isso agora eu vou..."

"Shhh... Se ficar quietinho eu paro."

"Malfoy, eu vou te..."

"Hum... você não está colaborando, Harry..." – Draco molhou mais o palito e voltou a passá-lo pelo corpo de Harry. – "Assim não vai dar pra parar."

"Malfoy! Pare com isso ou eu..."

"A palavra certa é por favor, Potter!"

"Eu não vou pedir por favor!"

"Não? Prefere que eu passe em algum lugar além deste?"

"Tudo bem!" – Draco sorriu e parou de passar a geléia pelo corpo de Harry, mordendo o palito de chocolate. – "por favor... está frio e eu quero que você pare com isso **AGORA**!"

"Não grite, Harry..." – Draco o soltou. – "Seus tios vão acordar. Puxa... você está todo sujo... é melhor eu limpar você."

Draco começou a beijar o corpo de Harry enquanto sugava a geléia.

"Você é louco, Draco..."

"Sim... eu sou realmente muito louco por você."

"Eu não quero que você fique mais um segundo perto dos Dursley."

"Não estou aqui por eles e nem ligo se eles existem. Fica frio."

"Se não me engano Duda te lança olhares muito suspeitos. Se eu vir alguma coisa eu..."

"Harry, seu idiota!" – Draco começou a sugar a geléia do rosto de Harry. – "Você realmente acha que eu deixaria um trouxa imbecil como aquele me tocar?"

"Eu acho que..." – Harry foi interrompido pelos lábios de Draco, que estavam com um doce gosto de geléia. Draco se afastou de Harry e tirou a camisa.

"Está louco, Draco? Aqui não!"

"Acho que a pancada na cabeça fez você deixar de pensar, Harry." – Draco empunhou a varinha do bolso e a tocou na camisa dobrada, depois a tocou no corpo de Harry. Estava úmido e quente.

"Ah... obrigado. Eu estou um pouco... melado."  
Draco soutou uma gostosa gargalhada.

"E você ainda duvida quando eu te chamo de doce."

Harry se assentou sorrindo e envolveu seus braços pelo pescoço de Draco, roçando seus lábios nos dele.

"Eu sou o doce e você é o açucar."

"Não foi uma frase muito original..." – Draco envolveu Harry em seus braços e o beijou. Harry deslizava a mão pelas costas de Draco. Draco deu um impulso ara trás e deitou o moreno em cima de seu corpo. Harry escorregou para o lado de Draco, que foi fechando os botões da camisa de Harry.

"Estou um pouco cansado" – Harry dizia sem decolar os lábios.

"É normal. Você perdeu uma grande quantidade de sangue hoje. Precisa comer e dormir."

"Vai ficar comigo?"

"Claro... relaxe, eu estou aqui."

Harry se aconchegou nos braços de Draco, que o apertou mais para si. Harry sentia o conhecido cheiro de Draco, sentindo-se nas nuvens.

**N/A: **Aêêê! Eu adorei, tu adoraste, ele adorou! Lindo! Eu amo essa fic. Mas chega de ser escritora coruja e vamos ao que interessa: reviews. Quero muitos, ok? MUITOS! Então, mexam-se e providenciem meus reviews já! Ou vão conhecer a fúria da escritora de Relíquia.

**Aniannka: **Eles são lindos e românticos. E o beijo, como prometido, saiu... aposto que você gostou agora.

**Aline Potter: **Você gostou do Dudão ter apanhado? Ah, então espera pra ver. Vai ter uma bela briga só pra você logo, logo.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo VI – O Plano de Harry 

"**O QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO, GAROTO INÚTIL?"**

Harry acordou assustado. Foi pego, agora seria expulso e seu tio quebraria sua varinha. Assentou-se rapidamente, muito assustado.

"Tio Valter, eu posso explicar!"

"NÃO QUERO EXPLICAÇÕES GAROTO! VOCÊ JÁ NÃO FAZ NADA E AINDA DORME O DIA INTEIRO! AQUELE GAROTO LÁ EMBAIXO PERGUNTOU POR VOCÊ E ENQUANTO VOCÊ NÃO DESCER NÃO PODEMOS TOMAR O CAFÉ! SE EU ME ATRASAR PARA O MEU TRABALHO VOCÊ PASSARÁ TODOS OS DIAS DAS SUAS FÉRIAS NAQUELE ARMÁRIO! E NÃO ME IMPORTO COM A SUA CABEÇA!"

Valter saiu do quarto batendo a porta. Harry olhou para os lados. Nem sinal de Draco, nem da bandeja e muito menos da sacola. Teria sido um sonho? O quarto estava exatamente como estava na hora em que Harry acordou para tomar banho. Mas se Harry tomou banho, então não foi totalmente um sonho. Resolveu trocar logo de roupa antes que se complicasse com os tios. Vestiu a camisa com as letras DM, uma bermuda qualquer e desceu para a cozinha. Entrou sendo fortemente encarado por Valter, e se assentou em seu costumeiro lugar ao lado de Mathew. Mathew nem olhara para Harry, que se assentou e ficou encarando o outro, que comia um cereal totalmente distraído. Ao sentir o olhar de Harry, ele o olhou também.

"Algum problema, Harry?"

"Hã? Ah.. nenhum Dr... Mathew."  
Mathew levantou as sobrancelhas e voltou a comer. Duda encarava Harry com as sobrancelhas franzidas. Harry ficou encarando-o também e lançou um pequeno sorriso. Assustou-se quando tia Petúnia colocou alguns pedaços de bacon no prato de Harry, o que fez Valter bufar. Ela colocou também ovos e um copo de vitamina Harry ficou olhando para tudo aquilo sem entender nada.

"Er... Obrigado."

Petúnia olhou para Harry enquanto se assentava. O nariz empinado e a cara fechada como habitualmente. Harry começou a comer. Foi o último a acabar, e quando acabou, Valter já tinha saído e Petúnia estava fofocando no quintal. Duda lia sua revistinha pornográfica e Mathew olhava os livros da estante. Harry estava cansado, sua cabeça doía um pouco. Assentou-se no sofá da sala de estar, encostou a cabeça e fechou os olhos. Não poderia ter sido um sonho. Foi tão real...

"Você não parece estar muito bem."

Harry sentiu alguém falar ao seu ouvido. Virou-se assustado e viu Mathew escorado nas costas do sofá.

"Eu... estou confuso."

Mathew riu abafadamente. Deu a volta no sofá e se assentou ao lado de Harry. Duda estava sentado na mesa atrás deles. Harry sentiu a mão do outro garoto escorrer por suas costas. Ele se escorou, aproximando seus lábios dos ouvidos de Harry.

"Você está bem, anjinho?" – ele cochichou.

"Draco, porque você age como se não fosse você?"

Draco riu novamente.

"Porque foi engraçado ver sua cara de confuso. Me desculpe."

"Não vi você ir embora"

"Saí antes que seus tios acordassem."  
"Você sabe porque todos estão estranhos?"

"Dudley está com medo de mim, sua tia está preocupada com você e seu tio está com ciúmes de você."

"Tia Petúnia? Preocupada? Só se for com o que os vizinhos irão pensar dela abrigar quem bateu no Duda na casa dela..."

"Bem, foi o que me pareceu."

"Você não os conhece... e acredite, é melhor não conhecer."

"Não conheço e nem quero conhecer. Eu já tenho você, não preciso de mais ninguém."

Draco se aproximou de Harry para beija-lo, mas o garoto se afastou.

"Draco, o Dudão vai ver!"

"Ah, a gente manda um feitiço para fazer a memória dele ser alterada e pronto."

"Não podemos usar magia aqui."

"Mas não vai ser por um motivo tão mal."  
"Ele será nosso amigo. Esquece ele por enquanto!"

"Está bem... vou tentar esquecer por um segundo, mas só se você prometer que vamos logo dar o fora daqui."

"Precisamos esperar uma semana ainda. Não tem ninguém no Largo Grimmald."

"Então vamos para a casa dos Weasley."

"Para eles nos colocarem em um quarto junto com o Rony? Aqui está melhor, obrigado."

"É... você está certo. Aqui nós podemos nos divertir um pouco antes de dormir." – Draco abraçou Harry, começando a beijar o pescoço do garoto.

"Comporte-se... não se esqueça que estamos na casa dos Dursley..." – Harry o empurrou e olhou para Duda.

"Então de que adianta um quarto sozinho?" – Draco cruzou os braços.

"Ah, não fica assim... eu juro que eu passo a noite inteira te beijando antes de dormir."

"Ah! Então está bem. Você fez os deveres?"

"Não posso fazer os deveres aqui. Os Dursley trancam meus materiais no armário sob a escada."

"Pra que?"  
"Para que eu não use magia."

"Nós sabemos que você não faria isso denovo."

"Nós sabemos, Draco. Eles não."

"Então já está na hora de começar a fazer os deveres, ou Snape irá te comer vivo, e isso seria muito divertido para mim..."

"Você realmente não perde o espírito Draco Malfoy, não é?"

"É, mas e se Duda quiser nos procurar e ver que estamos fazendo os deveres?"

"Mandamos um feitiço nele, eu já disse!"

"Tá bem, Draco! Tá bem! Você está meio insistente hoje."  
"Só estou preocupado com a detenção que você pode pegar."

Harry se levantou indo ao corredor e seguido por Draco, que lançou um Alorromoura na porta do armários, que se abriu instantaneamente. Draco fez questão de levar a mala de Harry até seu quarto, que Harry trancou através de magia. Harry foi até Draco e o abraçou pelo pescoço.

"Sabe, Quinho, eu não estou com a mínima vontade de fazer os deveres agora."

"O que é Quinho?"

"Quinho, de Draquinho..."

"Puxa, Harry.. sua imaginação me surpreende..." – Draco disse num tom irônico.

"Pelo menos é original. Ninguém te chama de Quinho. É exclusivo, e só meu. Assim como você! E agora me deu vontade de fazer os deveres!" – Harry soltou Draco e foi até a maleta, mas Draco e segurou por trás pela cintura.

"Vai ficar triste agora, anjinho?"

"Não estou triste! E me solta! Eu tenho que fazer os meus deveres!"

Draco puxou Harry até se assentar na cama e deixá-lo em seu colo, deitado.

"Nervosinho, Potter?"  
"Me solta, Draco! Eu estou atrasado." – Harry cruzou os braços.

"Atrasado para me beijar! Oh... Harry... Quanta honra!" – Draco dava pequenas mordidas no pescoço de Harry, puxando o moreno para trás e se assentando na cama, o fazendo assentar em seu colo.

"Deixe de ser metido, Draco! E me solta. Estou sem paciência agora!" – Disse cruzando os braços.

"Sem paciência? Mas eu tenho algo que pode fazer sua paciência subir e posso dar para você."

"Ah, é? Então porque ainda não deu?"

"Só faltava pedir." – Draco virou Harry de lado depressa, deitando o garoto em seus braços e tocando seus lábios em seguida. Harry passou seu braço por debaixo do braço de Draco, escorrendo a mão por suas costas e com a outra ele segurava a nuca do loiro. Draco envolvera todo o corpo de Harry em seus braços. Ao se afastarem, Harry fez uma cara desconfiada, olhando para o teto.

"Era isso?"

"O quê?"

"Draco... era só isso?"

"Só? E você acha pouco? Escuta aqui, muitas pessoas queriam estar no seu lugar agora!"

"Ah, Draco, você é muito metido mesmo! E terá que fazer mais do que isso para agradar Harry Potter. Com licença, estou atrasado!" – Harry se remexeu, tentando afastar-se dos braços de Draco, mas este o segurou mais fortemente.

"Verdade? Então vamos ver!" - Draco deitou Harry na cama com um movimento e escorado em cima do braço, começou a acariciar os cabelos do garoto. – "Pelo visto você se esqueceu de como eu sou quando me lançam um desafio." – Draco beijou o pescoço de Harry, dando pequenos chupões, subindo até o rosto, começando a beijar os olhos e descendo novamente até a boca de Harry, que entrelaçava os dedos pelos cabelos de Draco. Draco arrastou Harry até o travesseiro, onde repousou a cabeça do garoto e se deitou em cima dele, entrelaçando suas pernas. Draco passou a mão por dentro da camisa de Harry.

"A propósito. Adorei a camisa." – disse sem desencostar os lábios.

"É?" – Harry beijou Draco novamente. – "Mas eu não gostei do seu cabelo."

"Harry!" – Draco se assentou depressa. – "Assim não dá! Eu estava morrendo de saudades suas e você faz brincadeirinhas idiotas sobre o meu cabelo?"

"Olha..." – Harry se assentou, rindo. – "Eu vou tentar me acostumar com seu novo visual, mas você tem que prometer que não fará isso denovo!"

"Que droga, Harry! Eu já prometi! O que você quer agora? Me deixar nervoso? Pois bem, conseguiu!" – Draco disse nervoso. Os dedos entrelaçados, os braços escorados no joelho e o olhar irritado no chão.

"Mas eu sei como deixar você mais calmo."

"É? Então vai ter que dar o melhor de si."

"Isso é fácil..." – Harry deslizou a mão pela barriga de Draco, aproximando cada vez mais seus lábios, até que... a porta se abre.

"Harry... o que você está fazendo?" – Duda arregalou os olhos.

"Duda! Seu idota! Eu já te falei pra bater!"

"Ei!" – Draco empurrou Harry para a cama, levantando-se depressa e olhando para Harry. – "Pare com isso! O que está pensando?"

"Bem, eu sabia que você era gay, Harry. Mas o Mathew?"

Harry se levantou rapidamente. Pegou Duda pela gola da camisa e o empurrou até a parede.

"Ouse repetir isso e você nunca mais vai conseguir andar."  
"Calma aí... ele só estava me ensinando o que fazer na primeira vez com uma garota, mas pegou um pouco mal..." – Draco disse tentando abafar o riso.

"Cale a boca, Mathew!" – Duda inclinou a cabeça para encarar o garoto. – "Você não conhece o Harry! Precisa ver o que ele diz enquanto dorme! Ele se declara, e você está na mira dele!"

"Tá falando do quê?" – Harry bateu a cabeça do garoto na parede.

"Você sabe, Harry! _'Oh... Draco... por favor... não deixe o Colin me pegar... ele está de volta, Draco! Draco... eu te amo! Por favor... não me deixe só... OH DRACO!' _"

"Sério?" – disse Draco cuspindo o riso, e, um segundo depois, rolando pelo chão de tanto rir.

"Sim. E isso sem falar no Cedrico, que ele mencionou há dois anos..."

Harry olhou para Draco com uma expressão estranha no rosto, enquanto via o garoto se contorcer. Voltou a olhar para Duda, que ria vendo o estado de Draco, que chorava de tanto rir.

"Não tem medo de morrer, Dudão?"

"De você? Nunca!"

"Pois deveria."

"Você quer brigar, Harry?"

"Oh, você descobriu isso sozinho ou leu em uma revistinha daquelas?"

"Desculpe, não bato em homossexuais."

Draco parou de rir, e Harry levou o pulso fechado até o queixo de Duda, fazendo um enorme estalo. O garoto caiu, gritando e levando a mão até a boca, que sangrava descompensadamente. Draco se levantou e ergueu Duda pelo colarinho da camisa.

"Agora você me irritou." – Duda caiu urrando, levando as mãos aos testículos. Draco olhou para Harry, que foi até a mala e pegou a varinha, colocando no bolso da bermuda, virou-se para Draco e o empurrou para fora.

"Acredite, agora estamos encrencados. É melhor a gente sair e só voltar depois do anoitecer."

"Melhor mesmo. Se eu continuar aqui eu juro que mato esse garoto."

"É, talvez eu também faça isso. Anda, vem."

Harry olhava se a casa estava vazia enquanto ia em direção à porta, e se tranquilizou ao ver Petúnia tomando chá no quintal de uma vizinha. Draco andava ao seu lado enquanto eles seguiam pela rua dos Alfeneiros.

"Desta vez ele não vai perdoar a gente." – Harry disse olhando para o chão com as mãos no bolso. – "Pode se preparar para sair desta casa, se não acontecer pior."

"Não ligo de sair dali. Ao contrário. Eu não estaria andando chutando esta pobre pedra se estivesse em algum lugar bruxo. Eu estaria no mínimo de mãos dadas com você."

Harry soltou um sorriso abafado.

"Concordo que meu bolso esteja um pouco quente hoje..."

Andavam agora em frente à escola de Little Whinging. Um enorme prédio parecido com um palacete. O grande portão de aço estava bem no meio da parede e em frente aos garotos. Draco parou olhando para Harry.

"E se a gente os esquecesse? E se nós não ligássemos a mínima para o que estes trouxas imundos dizem? Harry, há muito tempo eu não te beijo à luz do sol. Somos bruxos, não poderão nos fazer nada. No máximo nos criticar, mas e daí? Não são eles que nos importam."

"Ahã... e se alguém contar aos meus tios?"

"Estas são suas últimas férias. Não vai voltar para lá."

"Mas... teremos que sair de lá se eles souberem."

"Dudley vai nos ferrar antes que possamos voltar para pegar as malas." – Draco começou a se aproximar devagar de Harry. – "Parece que estamos namorando escondido."

"É. Mas você vai delcarar aos Dursley que é o Draco? O verdadeiro Draco? Mais um bruxo na casa deles?"

"Não só vou declarar que sou o verdadeiro Draco e que sou bruxo, mas também que eu te amo e nós vamos nos casar logo."

"É? E se eu não quiser me casar com você?"

"Harry... que outro doido iria querer se casar com você além de mim?"

Harry lançou um olhar traído a Draco. Começou a levantar o pulso fechado, parando abruptamente e começando a andar nervoso. Draco soltou uma pequena risada e seguiu o garoto.

"Quer dizer que eu não sou o suficiente para uma pessoa em suma consciência?"

"Não é isso. Eu queria dizer que eu sou louco por você e que nenhum outro doido por você vai querer morrer nas minhas mãos."

Harry parou e olhou para Draco. Seu rosto expressava raiva e desconfiança.

"Draco... eu só tenho uma coisa pra te dizer: Você é um idiota. Mas é o meu idiota particular, e eu te amo muito, Draco."

"É?" – Draco se aproximou de Harry devagar e passou o braço por sua cintura, depois, começou a roçar os lábios nos dele. – "E daí?"

"E daí? É, você está mesmo precisando de uma lição..." – Harry lambeu os lábios ainda sem desencostá-los dos de Draco.

"E que tipo de lição seria essa, Potter?"

"Ah... não queira saber..."

Harry segurou a nuca de Draco e colou totalmente seus lábios. A esquina da escola estava vazia. O sol iluminava os cabelos dos dois, que se misturavam entre um curto platinado e um preto muito rebelde. Os pássaros cantavam no muro da escola, aclamando a bela cena de amor que assistiam. Tudo conspirava para que aquele dia fosse um dos melhores.

**N/A: **Ah... reviews pequeninos, gordinhos, fofos, enormes, românticos... Não importa como o sejam, mas eu adorei e adoro recebê-los. Por favor, façam o dia de uma garota infeliz e ciumenta mais feliz... :) Bem, cumpri minha parte. Tá aí mais um capítulo pra vocês. Tá certo, ele é meio xoxo, mas podem esperar aventuras no próximo capítulo, onde provavelmente haverá uma briga... :D Brincadeirinha...

**Os malfeitores: **Tudo bem... eu te perdoo, mas NUNCA MAIS REPITA ISSO:( Bem... parabéns por ter descoberto a identidade secreta de Draco. Nunca se esqueça de deixar review em todos os capítulos, ok? Beijos.

**Aline Potter: **A porcaria da minha internet ontem me tirou do ar, desculpe. É, ontem você riu bastante mesmo, né:) Que bom, espero que continue assim... te vejo sábado que vem. Beijos.

**Aniannka: **Grande Escritora Chefe terá piedade de sua alma e por enquanto, por enquanto, não te machucará! O-oh... agora tem um Harry irritado aqui. Que história é essa de proteger o Draco na sua cama? Eu tô tentando convencê-lo que é debaixo da sua cama, mas tá difícil... cuidado! Ele não é tão piedoso quanto Grande Escritora Chefe. Meus Pêsames...

**Lua Malfoy: **É... o Draquinho tá meio enroladinho... Beijos.

**Mione03: **Ahhhh! Brigada... muito obrigada mesmo... quer dizer que eu sou uma grande escritora? Ei, peraí... aquele lá em cima é o meu ego? Mas deixa pra lá. Continue mandando reviews lindos como este, tá bem? Beijos.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo VII – O Aniversário de Duda 

As primeiras réstias de sol atingiram seus olhos. O barulho da água aumentava o frio que sentia. Virou-se para se aconchegar ao corpo macio a seu lado, enquanto esfregava os olhos. Abriu os olhos com preguiça e viu a luz do dia no horizonte.

"Hã?" – Bocejou – "Já amanheceu..."

Voltou a fechar os olhos e se aconchegar em braços quentes que o cercavam. Logo, abriu os olhos denovo, assustado.

"Já amanheceu? Draco! Precisamos voltar pra casa!"

"O que?" – Draco se assentou assustado. – "Eu não fiz nada!"

"Draco, a gente tem que ir pra casa. Já amanheceu!"

Draco olhou ao redor. A Praça de Robespierre ficava fora do bairro dos Dursley, e era sempre muito freqüentada por casais apaixonados que gostavam de dormir à luz do luar. O chão era até acolchoado e para que dormissem naquele lugar precisavam pagar um dólar. No centro, havia uma fonte com um lindo chafariz de elefante que soltava a àgua pela tromba, a qual Draco olhava com os olhos espremidos de sono. Estava ao lado da fonte. Seus cabelos lisissimos estavam sem direção certa, mechas sobre mechas, já que não bagunçavam mais do que isso. A roupa do loiro estava tão amassada quanto seu rosto, que evidenciava sono e preguiça.

"É? Ah... tá."

Draco se ajoelhou ao lado da fonte e encheu as mãos de água, lavando o rosto. Harry fazia o mesmo ao seu lado. Muitos casais se aconchegavam nos braços um do outro, outros se levantavam. Embora tivesse tentado consertar, Draco não conseguira se livrar da cara de sono. Harry estava estranhamente normal. Acostumara-se a dormir pouco. Seus cabelos estavam mais rebeldes do que nunca quando se levantou e estendeu a mão para Draco. Saíram da praça e começaram a andar pela rua ainda deserta, sem trocarem uma palavra. Harry observava Draco bocejar de segundo em segundo a seu lado. Sorria levemente. Draco percebeu o olhar de Harry e o encarou.

"Quer se deitar denovo?"

"Não estou com sono."

"Não estou falando desse sentido de se deitar. Eu quero dizer... quer ficar a noite inteira agarrado a mim denovo?"

"Parece bom. Mas ainda não é noite."

"Já ouviu falar em cortina?"

"Não, mas ouvi falar em Dursley."

"O que tem os trouxas?"

"Bem... Duda vai nos perseguir enquanto não desmaiar na cama. Só isso basta."

"Não me importo."

Draco olhou para o horizonte da rua vazia. Harry continuava a encará-lo. Draco olhou Harry novamente, um olhar desconfiado no rosto.

"O que você quer? Está tendo sonhos eróticos comigo ou está passando mal?"

"Estou pensando... que é isso que eu vou ver na minha frente... todas as manhãs a partir do ano que vem."

"Tá, eu sei que eu sou muito gostoso mas não baba, ok?"

"Porque você ficou tão modesto depois de voltar das férias?"

"Ah... sei lá. Se você não escrevesse em todas as cartas que eu era o oxigênio que corria no seu sangue talvez eu não ficasse assim."

"Draco... às vezes você me enoja."

"É, eu também sinto vontade de vomitar ao sentir o perfume das flores..."

"Ora, ora, ora... não seria o novo casalzinho de Little Winging?"

Harry e Draco se viraram ao ouvir aquela irritante voz que já conheciam muito bem. Duda batia um bastão de baseball na mão regularmente. Desta vez, seus capangas estavam a seu lado. Um maior do que o outro, faziam um semi círculo que protegia Duda. Draco contou sete, pois Duda valia por dois.

"Acordado tão cedo, Dudão? Por acaso está com febre?" – Harry se aproximou para encostar a mão na testa do gordo, mas Duda movimentou rapidamente o bastão, que quase acertou a mão de Harry.

"Tire a mão de mim! Você não é o meu tipo!"

"É, Harry... ratos combinam mais com essa coisa. Ratos masoquistas, é claro."

"E você, Mathew... papai me mandou procurá-lo. E eu achei. Você vai ficar de castigo por fugir de casa, e eu já escolhi seu castigo."

"Não me diga que dormir no mesmo quarto que você! Cara, isso seria a morte!" – Draco colocou as mãos no rosto.

"É, Matt... você tá realmente enrascado..." – Harry dava leves tapinhas nas costas de Draco.

"Uau! Harry... quanta intimidade. Mathew, eu achava que você iria resistir mnais um pouquinho..." – Duda disse irônico.

"Dudão, em dezessete anos que a gente se conhece deveria saber que ninguém em perfeita consciencia resistiria a mim."

Drco olhou para Harry.

"Com quem você está aprendendo a ser tão modesto?"

Harry lançou-lhe um sorrisinho tímido e voltou a encarar Duda.

"Então é verdade? Vocês estão mesmo namorando?" – perguntou um garoto atrás de Duda.

"Cale a boca, Jim." – Harry falou.

"Sabe Mathew, por um segundo eu acreditei que você poderia se juntar a nós, Os Maiorais."

Draco começou a rir com as mãos na cintura.

"Mas você se provou fraco e idiota, e pra completar ainda declarou guerra a todos nós."

"É mesmo? Oh... que pena."

"E por isso vamos te dar o seu castigo."

Jim pulou para cima de Harry. O garoto era pequeno, porém tinha os braços bem mais grossos que os de Harry, que se debatia com os braços presos. Outro garoto, um pouco maior, estralou os dedos na frente de Harry, sorrindo. Draco foi segurado pelos outros dois que restaram, enquanto Duda se aproximava dele devagar.

"Calma... não vai doer nada."

"Doer? Quem vai me bater?"

"Você deveria estar contente... Matt... Será espancado pelo chefe dos Maiorais."

"Vocês conseguem ser mais originais que o Harry..."

"Chegou a hora dos meus músculos se exercitarem."

"Na minha terra isso se chama gordura. E se é você quem vai me 'espancar' eu acho que vou aproveitar bem a massagem."

"Doog, você já quer começar?"

"Quando quiser, Dudão!"

O garoto de frente para Harry levantou o pulso fechado, e o levou direto ao estômago do garoto. Harry tentou chuta-lo, mas ele se desviou e levantou o pé até o rosto do garoto, num giro. Depois pulou de um pé ao outro e chutou o estômago de Harry, que gritou, cuspindo sangue e se contorcendo. Levantou-se e viu o pulso do garoto novamente em sua direção, mas se desviou, e Jim levou o soco em seu lugar. Harry começou a correr com Doog atrás de si até um jardim, onde pegou um anão e quebrou na cabeça do gigante. Voltando ao outro lado, Duda sorriu para Draco antes de se virar de lado para ele e dar-lhe uma cotovelada no queixo. Draco se recompôs e colocou o peso de seu corpo nos braços, segurados pelos dois gorilas, e chutou a barriga de Duda, que recuou até cair no chão. Draco recompôs-se denovo e deu um grande pulo para trás, girando e fazendo com que os gorilas o soltassem. Duda veio correndo com o taco em sua direção, enquanto Draco apenas recuava e se desviava, até o momento em que agarrou o bastão e o empurrou, o que fez Duda cair contorcendo-se com as mãos na barriga. Os dois garotos que antes seguravam Draco voltaram a segurá-lo, mas desta vez ele se viu com dois elefantes deitados em cima de seu corpo, fazendo-o se sentir acabado. De repente, o grito de Duda:

"**PAREM! EU JÁ DISSE, PAREM SEUS IDIOTAS!"**

Os garotos saíram de cima de Draco e se depararam com Harry, que apontava a varinha para Duda, que estava estirado no chão, tremendo ao ver a varinha. Draco empurrou os gorilas de cima de seu corpo e se levantou, indo até Duda e levantando-o friamente.

"Demorou, mas você conseguiu, Harry."

"Ah, calma aí... eles me deram trabalho." – Harry falou com a boca totalmente vermelha e algumas tiras de sangue escorrendo. Ele segurou Duda pela gola da camisa e aproximou seus rostos. – "Continue!"

"Vão embora! E não se atrevam a contar o que houve aqui a ninguém, ok?"

"Dudão? Você está com um bastão de baseball na mão e tem medo desse pauzinho?"

"Eu disse para ir embora! AGORA!"

Os seguidores de Duda saíram aos murmúrios. Harry empurrou Duda para que ele andasse na frente. O garoto começou a tropeçar e tremer na frente dos dois.

"Onde aprendeu a lutar daquele jeito?" – Harry perguntou, virando-se para Draco.

"Ah... você não sabe o que é ter um primo abortado... ele me fazia assistir filmes do Jackie Chan todos os dias. Eu acabei aprendendo."

"Eu não acredito. Não pode aprender uma coisa só de ver."

"E era por isso que eu treinava batendo muito no meu primo."

"Desumano, Draco... desumano."

"O que eu poderia fazer? Ele era um aborto e eu era um Malfoy."

"Dá pra falarem na minha língua?" – Duda se virou, arregalando os olhos ao ver a varinha esticada na mão de Harry.

Chegaram à casa dos Dursley e Duda correu para dentro, tropeçante. Harry ficou de frente para Draco no jardim.

"Parece que teremos que ir embora."

"Oh... que pena... eu não queria..."

"Estou falando sério, Draco. Pra onde vamos?"

"Podemos usar..."

"**AQUI ESTÁ VOCÊ! ANDA, VENHA CÁ! TENHO UM ARMÁRIO MUITO CONVIDATIVO PRA VOCÊ! VAI APRENDER A BATER EM GENTE DE BEM!" – **Valter pegou Harry pela orelha e saiu arrastando o garoto até a cozinha, onde Petúnia limpava as feridas de Duda.

"EI! SOLTE-O!"

Valter virou-se para Draco, que por um segundo tremeu-se totalmente.

"O quê? Você está defendendo este garoto? Escuta eu não sei como são as coisas no seu país, mas aqui é diferente. Se não quiser ficar com ele no armário é melhor sair da minha frente, moleque!"

"Válter!" – Petúnia falou em tom de desaprovação, mas Válter ignorou, ao ver que o garoto permanecera onde estava. Valter estava ficando cada vez mais vermelho. Ele levantou a mão para puxar a orelha de Draco também, mas tremeu ao ver a varinha de Harry se colocar no meio. Ele recuava, olhando para a varinha. Harry avançava devagar.

"Não vai querer educar os filhos dos outros, não é?"

"C-como conseguiu isso?" – gaguejou.

"Digamos que tive uma ajudinha..." – agora Valter estava colado à parede. Harry parara, sorrindo. Valter olhou para além de Harry. Petúnia gritou sonoramente e caiu desmaiada no chão. Valter gritara também. Harry olhou desconfiado para tudo aquilo.

"Ah... mas se eu fosse você eu soltava isso..." – ouviu-se a voz de Draco.

Harry se virou para trás. Duda estava segurando um vaso bem em cima da cabeça de Harry e também olhava para trás. Draco estava com a varinha apontada para ele, que parou do jeito que estava.

"O... o-o que pensa que é i-i-isso?" – Valter gaguejou.

"**Eu disse pra soltar!" **– Draco gritou.

Duda abaixou o vaso e o deixou cair no chão.

"T-tudo bem.. agora, solte você isso aí. Ele não está mais segurando o vaso. Solte isso e-tudo-ficará-bem."

Valter se aproximava devagar de Draco, tentando falar se gaguejar.

"Ô-Ô-Ô... fique aí, gordão. Vem, Harry."

Harry se colocou ao lado de Draco, a varinha ainda levantada.

"Caramba, minha boca está doendo." – Harry levou a mão livre à boca.

"Senta aí que eu cuido disso. **E VOCÊS TAMBÉM!** **SENTEM AÍ E FIQUEM QUIETINHOS! NÃO QUERO OUVIR UM PIU!" **– Harry não sabia se ria ou ficava surpreso. O tom de voz de draco era autoritário e debochado.

Ainda apontando a varinha para s Dursley ele pegou um lenço do bolso, foi até a pia e voltou com o lenço molhado, fazendo Harry abrir a boca e limpando o sangue.

"É, tem um corte feio aqui. Melhor a gente falar com alguém.

"A onodon emn?" – Harry falou com o lenço na boca.

"O quê?"

"Mas com quem?"

"Ah... vamos usar a rede de flu. Não dá pra ficar mais aqui. Vamos para a minha casa."

Harry empurrou devagar a mão de Draco.

"Está louco? Voldemort estará lá, pronto pra pegar a gente. Teremos que ir pra Ordem da Fênix. Dumbledore falou pra gente ir pra lá no final das férias."

"Acontece que estamos apenas no início das férias."

"Então vamos para A Toca."

Draco fez uma cara de nojo e continuou a limpar o sangue da boca de Harry. Valter se mexeu na cadeira.

"Pode me explicar que tipo de gente você é?"

Draco estendeu a mão direita a Valter.

"Draco Malfoy. Mas pra você é Malfoy!"

"Draco? Você é o tal de Draco?" – Duda perguntou incrédulo.

"Tudo bem... Malfoy" – Valter falou o último nome com nojo na voz. – "Você é um deles, não é?"

"Deles o que?" – Draco continuava a olhar a boca de Harry.

"Dessas... aberrações! Coisas nojentas, mestiços, imundos e inúteis!" – ele falou e se encolheu.

"Bem, costumamos nos chamar de bruxos, mas se você prefere aberrações não posso fazer nada. Mas acho que deveria olhar o significado de aberração no dicionário."

"Não preciso disso!"

"Ah, é. Desculpa. Esqueci que vocês são um bando de porcos, e porcos não sabem ler. Tudo bem, eu gasto minha vasta inteligência com você."

"Eu vou te mostrar quem é porco seu..."

"Opa, porquinho... fique aí... quieto!" – Draco apontava denovo a varinha para Valter, que se encolheu novamente. – "Harry, parou de sangrar. É melhor você não comer nada quente ou gelado demais."

"Ah... obrigado doutor. Mais alguma prescrição?"

"Hum... não. Mas agora você terá que pagar a consulta."

"Bem, e você aceita cheque?"

"Eu nem sei o que é isso!"

"Não deve saber o que é cartão também, não é, doutor?"

"E pode esquecer a hipótese de dinheiro!"

"Não conheço outro modo para pagar, então."

"É? Mas eu conheço." – Draco colou seus lábios nos de Harry. Um beijo que fez Duda gritar e Valter arregalar tanto os olhos que pareceu que eles iriam saltar para fora. Por pouco sua boca não encostou o chão, enquanto Draco se ajoelhava na frente de Harry, que agarrava-se no pescoço do loiro.

"P-p... p-por f-fa-fa-favor... parem com i-i-issssssssso..." – Valter falou entredentes.

Draco apenas levantou a varinha na direção de Valter e continuou a beijar Harry. Pouco tempo depois eles pararam de se beijar. Draco lambeu os lábios.

"Hum... pensando bem ainda tá sangrando um pouquinho. Mas isso te torna mais provocante."

"Então era o seu nome que Harry gritava nos seus sonhos? Ele é gay de verdade?"

Draco olhou nervoso para Duda, foi em sua direção e levantou-o pela camisa.

"Repete essa palavra e vai precisar de uma boa anestesia para parar de sentir dor!"

"Mas vocês são gays de verdade, e eu não tenho medo de você!"

"Não, é?" – Draco empurrou Duda de volta para a poltrona, que quase se virou para trás.

"Draco, não vale a pena..." – Harry se levantou e abraçou Draco por trás.

"Não se atreva a fazer nada com meu filho, seu imundinho!"

Harry se virou para Valter, a varinha em punhos.

"Quem você pensa estar chamando de imundinho aqui?"

"Quer dizer que o Dudão não tem medo de ninguém?"

"Eu não tenho medo de nada!" – Duda se calou de repente ao sentir a varinha colada em seu pescoço.

"Harry e eu não somos gays! Somos apenas dois lindos, esbeltos, espertos, inteligentes e simpáticos garotos apaixonados. Entendeu ou quer que eu explique de uma forma mais... convincente?"

Duda ficou quieto em seu canto, encolhido na poltrona, tremendo e gemendo baixo.

"Harry... talvez esteja na hora da gente ir embora."

"É, eu sei. Mas os Dursley vão sentir tanta saudade da gente..."

"É, é verdade. Dá pena de ver a carinha deles, tantas lágrimas nos olhos... mas não se preocupem! Logo voltaremos."

"Vamos buscar nossas malas. E quanto a vocês, esperem aqui! Não vamos ficar felizes se não nos dispedirmos de vocês."

Harry e Draco não demoraram a voltar com as malas. Draco trazia também um saquinho na mão. Estendeu a mão com a saquinho a Harry, que pegou um pouco de pó de flú. Duda continuava na poltrona enquanto Valter segurava a cabeça de Petúnia, ainda desmaiada.

"Foi um prazer conhecer vocês, mas agora temos que ir para o nosso mundo." – Draco disse, entrando na lareira.

"Obrigado pela hospedagem"

"É... e, Dursley, Mathew Dungleous deve chegar em cinco dias. Ele não será tão calmo quanto eu, por isso, trate-o bem."

"Boas férias a todos..." – Harry entrou na lareira também, agarrado a Draco, que o segurava pela cintura.

"Dudley, feliz aniversário, e vejo você no futuro. A TOCA!"

**N/A:** Oiê! Mais um capítulo fresquinho, rapidinho e muito emocionante! A gora que quero reviews fresquinhos, rapidinhos e em grandes quantidades. E é bom não me deixarem esperar por muito tempo ou sentirão a fúria dos deuses, HAHAHAHA! Brincadeirinha. Estou feliz com vocês. Deixaram-me muitos reviews e isso me alegra, por isso, estou publicando nesta fria quarta-feira. Continuem assim e beijos a todos vocês.

**PS.** Caso haja uma demora, estarei viajando. Deixem seus reviews após o sinal, que assim que voltar eu os responderei. Caso não haja review, não haverá resposta.

**Aniannka: **Harry respira aliviado aqui do meu lado. E quanto ao fato de deiar vocês comendo as unhas bem no finalzinho, desculpe, é que eu sou má mesmo. Provavelmente sexta-feira haverá atualização. E é melhor você não faltar, ok?

**mihh de lioncourt**Nunca vi você aqui, mas espero que volte muitas vezes. Obrigada pela review, ficou linda.

**Ma-Chan2: **Casamento? Mas já? Hum... vou ver o que posso fazer.

**Os malfeitores: **Gosto de suas histórias, ms vc demora a atualizar. Aprenda comigo, ok? E boa viagem.

**Loukinha: **Minha fã? E nunca deixou review antes:( Isso me deprime! Oh! Que bom ler isso. Obrigada pelos parabéns... me emocionou de verdade. É bom ter o trabalho reconhecido. Quero mais reviews seus. Beijos, e obrigada.

**Aline Potter: **Eu estava esperando este review para postar o outro capítulo, então, nunca falte. Senão não tem capítulo! E além do mais, estou caprichando nos próximos capítulos, hein. Não se esqueça, nunca falte!

**Alicia Spinet: **É... postarei sempre, se apareceres mais vezes. Beijos.

**Rei Owan: **Sumida! Não suma mais! Nan não gostou nadinha. Agora, se isso se repetir, você estará em grandes apuros! ;) Beijos...


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo VIII – Largo Grimmauld, 12 

**Aviso: capítulo indevido para menores de vinte anos, mas já que vão ler mesmo, eu abaixo a faixa etária para 13. Olha lá, hein... se os pais de vocês vierem deixar reviews desaforados, lembrem-se: NÃO FOI MINHA CULPA! EU AVISEI. Obrigada.**

Harry e draco caíram no chão juntos ao chegar. Estavam sujos de poeira e tossindo um pouco.

"Precisamos de uma limpezinha aqui." – Draco disse cuspindo pó.

"Estranho. Os Weasley são tão limpos."

Harry se levantou, dando tapas na roupa para se livrar da poeira. Draco fez o mesmo, olhando ao redor. Estavam em uma sala, onde à direita se via a cozinha e à esquerda uma escada. Tudo de madeira e um pouco torto.

"Puxa... sem dúvida o meu banheiro é maior do que isso." – Draco levou as mãos à cintura.

"**SENHORA WEASLEY! RONY! GINA..."**

"Não! Não chama ela!"

"E porque não?"

"Eu vi o jeito com que ela te olha. Parece que quer te devorar. Eu não gosto disso."

Harry olhou para Draco, sorrindo e balançando a cabeça negativamente.

"Ciúmes... o que isso pode fazer com uma pessoa."

"Não estou com..."

"**HARRY!"** – Gina desceu rapidamente as escadas e pulou em cima de Harry, fazendo o garoto cair no chão, o corpo dela em cima do seu.

"...Ciúmes!" – Draco suspirou, virando o olhar.

"Ah, Harry! Eu estava pesando tanto em você! Acho que até sonhei contigo!"

"Espero que não tenham sido sonhos eróticos!" – Draco falou para si mesmo."

Gina se levantou, dando pulinhos estéricos enquanto esperava Harry se levantar e abraçando-o desesperadamente.

"Eu estou tão triste, Harry... só você pode me ajudar!"

"Oh... não sabia que você era psicólogo, Harry." – Harry lançou um olhar de censura a Draco por detrás daquela cabeleira ruiva.

"Meus pais estão com raiva de mim e eu estou aqui sozinha! Por favor, Harry! Fica aqui comigo!"

"Ah, não! Já chega!" – Draco andou até os dois e os separou, ficando à frente de Harry. – "Por favor, tente não derreter o Harry! Eu preciso dele pra me esquentar de noite!"

"Draco!" – Harry deu um tapa no braço do loiro.

Gina cruzou os braços e lançou um olhar irritado e desafiador para Draco.

"Em primeiro lugar!" – Gina apontou o dedo para o rosto de Draco, que tentou dar um tapa na mão da garota, que foi mais rápida. – "Eu não quero derreter o Harry. Em segundo lugar, você não é **O DONO DELE!**"

"Gina, por favor..."

"Mas sou o namorado e você não é nada. Além de uma Weasley irritante, egoísta, invejosa e fedorenta!"

Gina levou a mão ao rosto de Draco, que esperou um tempo sem se recompor antes de olhar para ela, a fúria estampada em seu olhar. Levantou o pulso fechado lentamente.

"Vocês dois querem parar com isso! Draco, abaixa essa mão!" – Harry se colocou no meio dos dois e segurou a mão de Draco. – "Já brigamos demais por hoje!"

"O que? Vocês brigaram?" – Gina cruzou os dedos, animadíssima.

"Não te interessa!" – Draco se irritou mais ainda ao ver que a garota soltou um grito de alegria com a resposta.

"Gina, onde estão seus pais?"

"Ah, eles foram para a Ordem. Disseram que quando eu esfriasse a cabeça era pra eu ir para lá. Mas eu não vou."

"Bem, se é assim... é melhor a gente ir andando, não é, Draco?"

"Para onde vocês vão?"

"Deixa de ser intrometida!" – Draco gritou.

"Draco! Vamos para a Ordem. Não podemos voltar para a casa dos Dursley."

"Ótimo! Vou arrumar minhas malas!"

"Você não disse que não iria?" – Draco perguntou, vendo a garota se virar para a escada.

"Quem é que está sendo intrometido aqui, hein?" – Ela lançou um olhar superior ao garoto, que começou a avançar com o pulso fechado, mas Harry o deteve.

"Sai da frente, Harry! Eu vou matar aquela garota! Eu preciso matar aquela garota!"

"Não! Não mata ela! Vai estragar minha diversão!"

Draco olhou abismado para Harry.

"Está se divertindo? Quer dizer que sou uma piada pra você?"

"Bem... você, junto a ela... é, até que dá um belo par de..."

"De palhaços, não é?"

"Não, seu idiota! De rivais! Nem nós dois éramos tão bons."

Draco olhou abismado e traído para Harry, dando lentos paços em sua direção.

"Então eu sou idiota, não é? Meus sentimentos parecem idiotas pra você?"

"Não é isso." – abaixou os olhos. – "Eu..."

"Você vai ver quem é idiota, Harry."

Draco agarrou Harry e começou a beijar seu pescoço, dando pequenos puxões. Puxou Harry até a pequena poltrona de palha atrás de si e o fez sentar-se de frente para ele em seu colo.

"Pare, Draco! A Gina vai ver..."

"E eu vou mandar ela se danar."

Draco tirou a camisa de Harry em um só puxão, e começou a arranhar suas costas, passando a beijar a boca do moreno, mordendo de leve seus lábios.

"A Weasley deve demorar. Não tem nenhum quarto inteiro por aqui?"

"Tem o do Rony, mas seria muita falta de respeito. Vai ter que ser aqui mesmo."

Harry começou a abrir o fecho da calça de Draco. É chato narrar isso, maaaaaaaaas...

"Oh, meu Deus! Que nojo!"

Gina deixou as malas caírem ao pé da escada e fez cara de nojo. Harry pegou rapidamente a camisa e a vestiu, levantando-se. Draco se levantou e fechou a calça.

"Harry! Eu não sei como você consegue não vomitar quando faz isso."

"Ele tem idéia do que é o ótimo, ao contrário de você!"

"Quer dizer que você é ótimo?"

"Basicamente!"

"Eu não imagino o que seja o péssimo, Swell"

"Draco, não seja tão convencido. Se estamos todos prontos é melhor irmos embora."

Gina pegou as malas e andou até a lareira, encarando Draco cruelmente. Pegou um pouco de pó de flú do pote na parede e jogou na lareira, gritando:

"**LARGO GRIMMAULD, 12!**"

"Harry, se ela acordar viva amanhã, acredite, será um milagre!"

"Tenha paciência, Draco. Quando chegarmos lá ela vai pra outros lados, e além disso, Rony não vai deixar que ela fique se expondo assim."

"Espero que esteja certo. Vamos logo."

Eles se arrumaram do mesmo jeito de antes, e novamente deram de cara no chão ao chegarem na Ordem.

"Harry! Draco!" – ouviram a voz de Hermione.

Levantaram-se, recomeçando a limpar a poeira, enquanto a grota agarrava o pescoço dos dois.

"Uau! Que bom que chegaram! Aqui estava tão monótono! Ficamos o dia inteiro sozinhos! Não tem nada pra fazer!"

"Mentira, Hermione! Eu te convido todo dia para..."

"Cale a boca, Rony!" – Hermione soltou os garotos e deu uma leve cotovelada na barriga de Rony, que abraçou os dois também.

"É verdade, estávamos sozinhos. Boba foi Hermione, que não quis aproveitar!" – Rony provocou todo o rubor que Hermione podia ter.

"Boba mesmo. Se eu tivesse ficado um minuto sozinho com o Harry eu juro que a gente..."

"Faria libidinagens bem na sala da Toca!" – Gina falou alto, provocando os olhares feios de Draco e Harry.

"Do que você está falando?" – perguntou Rony.

"Ah... nada. Onde estão papai e mamãe?"

"Serviço Ultra-Secreto da Ordem. Menores não entram..." – Rony imitou uma voz chata e balançou as mãos com frescura. – "Mas... vamos deixar suas malas lá em cima. Vocês dois vão ficar no meu quarto. Dumbledore mandou arrumar tudo ontem. Eu acho que ele prevê o futuro."

"Não seja idiota, Rony!" – Hermione começou a subir as escadas enfeitadas de cabeças de elfos.

"Ah. Porque vocês têm mania de nos chamar de idiotas?" – Draco comentou, seguindo a garota.

"Fred e Jorge entraram para a ordem, e nos falam tudo o que acontece. Essa é a vantagem. Soubemos que Você-Sabe-Quem atacou sua mãe através disso, Draco." – Rony falou de trás da fila.

"RONY!"

"Minha mãe o que?" – Draco parou, incrédulo.

"O que? Eu disse sua mãe? Eu queria dizer minha mãe."

"Desembucha, Rony!" – Draco virou-se para trás. – "O que ele fez com minha mãe?"

"Bem... quase nada... comparado aos pais de Neville..."

"O que?"

Hermione começou a rir.

"Não liga, Draco. É bobeira do Rony. Ele disse que pregaria uma peça em você quando chegasse."

"Não... Rony não seria capaz de brincar com isso! Eu sei. O que houve com a minha mãe?"

Hermione olhou para Rony, que deu de ombros.

"Entre no quarto, deixe suas malas num cantinho, sente-se e eu te conto."

Draco correu para o quarto, largou as malas na cama de um dos cantos, se assentou nela e olhou para Rony, que se assentara na cama do meio, que ficou para Harry.

"Me conta essa história direito. E é melhor que diga a verdade!"

"Bem... Você-Sabe-Quem usou o mesmo método do que o que usou nos Longbotton na sua mãe, porém, a Ordem chegou antes que ela enlouquecesse."

"Onde ela está? Eu quero vê-la!"

"Bem... não sabemos onde ela está. Dumbledore não contou aos membros da Ordem, mas..."

"Mas o que?"

"Soubemos que ela... quebrou três costelas e... não pode mais andar."

Draco olhou para o chão por um segundo. Seu semblante não expressava absolutamente nada.

"Bem... não é tão mal. Pelo menos salvaram ela. Tudo bem. Podemos superar."

Rony sorriu e Draco começou a tirar as roupas da mala, colocando-as dobradas sobre a cama. Harry fazia o mesmo, enquanto Rony e Hermione se abraçavam em cima da cama de Rony.

"Porque a Gina se trancou no quarto?" – Hermione perguntou, virando-se para Rony.

"Deve ser apenas birra. Daqui a pouco ela esquece."

"Espero que não esqueça." – Draco disse baixinho.

"O que disse?" – perguntou Rony.

"Eu? Nada. Eu... acho que o Lorde das Trevas está de implicância com a minha família. Ele quer a mim, a minha mãe, e ao Harry. Estranho isso."

"Draco... eu não sou da sua família."

"Mas eu serei da sua. Uma coisa leva à outra." – Draco começou a guardar as roupas em uma pequena estante de gavetas ao pá de seu cama. Haviam duas no quarto, uma no lado de Rony, outra no lado de Draco.

"Isso não vem ao caso. Mas ele sabe que você está do nosso lado agora, e ainda assim quer você." – Harry começou a guardar as roupas na estante de Draco.

"Eu posso ser muito forte para ele. Posso descobrir os segredos, te entregar..."

"E você pretende fazer isso?" – Harry agora guardava as malas a um canto vazio no quarto.

"O que você acha, Harry?"

"Hum... acho que sim."

"Ótimo. Então venha, eu vou fazê-lo agora." – Draco andou até Harry e o pegou em seu colo, mas Rony pigarreou, assobiado e olhando para o alto. Harry e Draco se entreolharam. Draco deitou Harry em sua cama e se deitou a seu lado, abraçando-o por trás.

"Mas... o que estão fazendo aqui tão cedo?" – Hermione interrompeu o silêncio.

"Os Dursley nos descobriram."

"Não!" – contestou Harry. – "Nós contamos."

"E porque?" – Rony perguntou.

"Duda, como sempre."

"Bem... aquela minhoca estufada é mesmo irritante. Eu queria que ele comesse outro daqueles caramelos de Jorge!"

" Rony!" – Hermione estava sentada entre as pernas de Rony, que estava encostado na parede. – "Diga, Harry. Você começou a fazer os deveres?"

"Não. Os Dursley guardaram minhas coisas."

"Então é melhor começar a fazer logo, ou não poderá aproveitar o fim das férias e terá que fazer tudo correndo."

"Tudo bem, mas primeiro... será que eu posso descansar um pouco? Draco e eu não dormimos direito esta noite..."

"Claro! Rony e eu estaremos na cozinha. Quando a Sra. Weasley chegar eu chamo vocês, ok?" – Hermione se levantou, puxando Rony pelo braço.

"Só não vão fazer besteiras..." – Rony fechou a porta, começando a rir do outro lado.

"O que ele quis dizer com fazer besteiras?" – Draco virou Harry, fazendo o garoto ficar de frente para ele.

"Acho que ele não quer que continuemos a fazer o que começamos a fazer na Toca."

"Ah! Er... Harry..."

"Sim?"

"Sabe... de repente... me deu uma vontade tão grande de fazer besteiras!"

Harry riu, beijando o garoto a sua frente. Nem a umidade ou o leve odor de sangue daquele lugar parecia incomodar os dois, que trocavam carícias e beijos. A camisa de Harry foi novamente tirada por Draco, que, em pouco tempo, também ficou sem a sua. Harry começou novamente a abrir o fecho da calça de Draco.

"Ah, Merlin!" – Draco gemeu. – "Eu vou morrer!"

"Draco... – Harry riu. – "A gente nem começou!"

"Não é isso. Harry eu não comi nada hoje!"

Harry parou de puxar a calça de Draco e o empurrou para fora da cama.

"AI! Que foi?"

"Porque você sempre faz isso?"

"Peraí. Das últimas duas vezes não fui eu não!" – Draco se levantou, devagar.

"É, mas você nunca leva adiante. Quer me matar, é?" – Harry se levantou também. Estava um de cada lado da cama, de pé.

"Não. Mas pra tudo tem que ter força, e eu estou sem nenhuma agora. Você queria que eu... ah! Fizesse aquilo com você sem ter força nem para balançar o quadril?"

"Porque não disse antes então?"

"Porque você me provocou! E eu ia continuar, se você não me empurrasse."

"Quer saber?" – Harry pegou a camisa de Draco no chão e a jogou no rapaz. – "Eu vou descer e comer alguma coisa!"

Harry já ia saindo, mas Draco se colocou na frente da porta.

"Ah, não! Você não vai!"

"O que? Está tendo acessos de loucura, Draco?"

"Quem está tendo acessos de loucura é sua amiguinha tarada! Vista-se! Sem camisa você não vai!"

Harry deu uma risadinha.

"Ora, eu vou como quiser!"

"Não! Não vai! Ou você veste essa camisa ou eu não deixo você passar!"

"Eu quero ver você me impedir!"

"Tente passar desnudo como você está e verás do que sou capaz!"

"Draco, andar sem camisa não tem nada de mais! Você andava sem camisa em Hogwarts!"

"Naquela época eu não tinha satisfações a dar ao meu namorado!"

"Quer dizer que eu te devo satisfações?"

"Todas possíveis e mais algumas!"

"Quer saber?" – Harry tirou a calça e se prostrou à frente de Draco novamente. – "Se não sair daí é assim que eu vou!"

Draco olhava a cueca totalmente branca de Harry. Aquilo definia suas curvas, além de ser um pouco transparente.

"Ern..." – Draco demorou um pouco para tirar seus olhos daquela imagem. – "Bem... ah... ah, sim! Tente sair assim que você vai ver como eu saio!"

"Saia como quiser! Não tem ninguém cobiçando você por aqui."

"Ah, é? É assim?"

Draco tirou a calça e repetiu o mesmo com sua peça íntima. Cruzou os braços e voltou a vigiar a porta.

"Não vai querer que me vejam assim, vai?"

Por um segundo, Harry não estava mais no Largo Grimmauld. Por um segundo ele morreu e estava no céu. Perdeu as palavras ao abrir a boca, soltou um silvo fraco. Tentou dizer alguma coisa, mas o calor que subiu por todos o seu corpo entalou todo em sua garganta. Impulsos nocivos à sua castidade começaram a viajar as idéias de Harry. Ele gaguejou, antes de dizer.

"Se... se você tiver coragem de sair assim, que saia. Mas eu vou do mesmo jeito atrás de você."

"Acho que quem não tem coragem aqui é você,Harry!"

Harry fechou os olhos, respirou fundo e tirou a última peça de roupa existente em seu corpo. Se por um lado Harry foi forte para lutar contra seus instintos um tanto selvagens, Draco não foi. Abraçou Harry depressa e o empurrou na cama, beijando seu pescoço e cravando os dedos em suas costas. Harry agarrou-se nos cabelos do garoto, beijando perto de sua orelha. Draco escorreu os lábios até o peito de Harry, depois foi até a barriga e chegando, enfim, ao membro de Harry, beijando-o antes de colocá-lo por inteiro na boca. Harry agarrou-se nos lençóis com uma mão, e mordeu as costas da outra. Draco fazia um movimento lento enquanto deslizava a língua por toda a extensão do pênis de Harry. A respiração de Harry era forte e rápida.

"D... Dracô!"

Harry agüentou por mais algum tempo, antes de soltar seu líquido na boca de Draco. O loiro o engoliu por inteiro e depois subiu beijando todo o corpo de Harry, que tremia por causa da umidade. Harry se virou de lado. Draco o abraçou por trás e beijou seu pescoço.

"Sua vez, não é?"

"Imagino como você vai fazer isso virado de costas para mim."

"Estou muito cansado, Draco, então faça logo!"

"O que? Você quer que eu..."

"É..."

"Tem certeza?"

"Vai logo antes que eu durma!"

Draco receou um pouco. Começou devagar, Harry gemeu baixinho, fazendo movimentos suaves, até que não agüentou mais, e deixou seu líquido em Harry, que respirou mais aliviado, depois que tudo acabou.

"Por favor, não me faça fazer isso denovo, tá?" – Draco respirava arfante.

"Por quê? Eu até que gostei."

"Eu não quero fazer isso denovo com você!" – Draco puxou um lençol que estava no pé da cama e cobriu os dois. – "Me traz lembranças ruins."

"Que tipo de lembranças?" – Harry virou-se para Draco, segurando seu rosto.

"Por favor, Harry... não quero falar sobre isso."

"Hô, Quinho... trauma de criança, é?"

"Não... mas é trauma. Na verdade não é por minha causa. É por você."

"Por mim? O que eu fiz?"

"Nada. É que... eu não quero que você reviva o que aconteceu ano passado..."

"Ano passado? O que houve ano passado?"

Draco olhava para todos os lados. Harry segurava seu rosto.

"Creevey."

"O que... Ah, Draco! Eu nem me lembrava mais disso. Achei que fosse algo sério!"

"E foi algo sério!"

"Não me importo com o que tenha acontecido comigo. Eu tenho medo é por você."  
Draco sorriu e abraçou Harry, encostando seus lábios e sentindo que nem a umidade daquele quarto poderia esfriar o calor do corpo de Harry no seu.

**N/A: **Por sofrer grandes pressões para fazer algo mais caliente e sensual, tive que, por livre e espontânea pressão, fazer este capítulo assim. AVISO: **NÃO ME OBRIGUEM A FAZER ISSO DENOVO! **Eu me senti-me muito envergonhada a mim mesma por myself. Mas, mudando de assunto e esquecendo o passado, vou fazer um esqueminha e ensinar uma lição de vida a todos vocês: história é interessante e review é legal. Mas se preferirem: história está para review assim como Harry está para Draco. Então, agora que todos sabemos o que fazer, vamos logo postar nossos lindos, grandes, elegantes e numerosos reviews. Obrigadinha, e beijos!

**Aline Potter: **Oh, não! Você descobriu meu segredo! Ok, mas não conte a ninguém, está bem? Vai ser nosso segredinho. Adorei o que você fez. Não importa quando, nem onde, o que importa é que eu tenha meus reviews 0:) (Nem um pouco egoísta) Aposto o meu reino como você adorou este capítulo, não é? Não é? Beijos...

**Gmvalentim: **Não, não precisa dizer mais nada. Brigadinha... Suas reviews são muito lindas... conrinue mandando pooooooooooooor favoooooooooooooooooor...

**Aniannka: **Sentiu a pressão? Hein? Draco Chan... lutando no maior style... só o Draco. E eu também adorei esta frase. Achei... digamos... original. Não some, hein? Tchau.

**aNiTa JOyCe BeLiCe**Filha, aqui o sistema é esse, você não está entendendo! Uma vez Malfoy, sempre Malfoy. Metido até o fim e sem perder a pose. Essa frase também... eu tava inspirada, eu tava inspirada... tirei da alma... Beijos.

**Alicia Spinet: **Beijo cinematográfico!O mundo girou através do beijo... e por falar em beijo, beijos.

**Os malfeitores:** Espero que tenha feito boa viagem e que tenha se divertido muito. Esse capítulo arrasô ou não arrasô? Tchau e beijinhos...

**Rei Owan: **É bom não sumir mesmo. Onde está sua amiga? Shady? Se não era este o nome dela me desculpe. Tô com preguiça de olhar. Mas não suma denovo e fala pra ela aparecer por aqui.

**Loukinha: **Tudo bem. Não me deprimirei. Mas já que não é pra agradecer aos elogios eu queria falar uma coisa que tá entalada na minha garganta desde Ironia: eu escrevo muito. Sou a melhor escritora de FF, não tem ninguém melhor do que eu e acabei de descobrir que odeio digitar, portanto, Relíquia acaba aqui! ... Brincadeirinha... Beijos.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo IX – Beco Diagonal (parte 1) 

"As cartas de Hogwarts chegaram! Este ano o número de livros triplicou. Será por causa dos NIEM'S?" – Rony sentou-se à mesa, onde estavam Fred, Harry e Hermione.

"Com certeza. Este ano vai ser duro."

"Vão se preparando... pelo menos o seu não será tão ruim como o meu e de Jorge."

A porta se abriu e todos os olhares se dirigiram a Jorge e Draco, que entravam.

"Draco!" - Harry se levantou da mesa, correndo até o loiro e lhe dando um beijo demorado. Olhava nos olhos de draco, enquanto alisava seus cabelos. – "Como está Narcisa?"

"Está bem. Mandou-lhe um abraço."

"Não vai adiantar eu mandar outro para ela agora. Você demorou. Disse que antes do almoço estaria aqui!"

"Bem... então estou atrasado apenas seis horas."

"A ha ha.. engraçadinho..." – Harry sorriu falsamente e beijou Draco novamente. A voz da Sra. Weasley invadiu a sala de jantar.

"Eu preparei algumas tortinhas." – A repentina oblação quase a fez jogar tudo para o alto. Ela depositou a bandeija de tortinhas na mesa e saiu da sala, rindo. Harry e draco se assentaram lado a lado, as pernas encostadas.

"Sabem aquela garota que esteve aqui ontem durante a noite? Dumbledore disse que ela entrará para a ordem." – Fred falou baixo, encostando-se na mesa.

"Garota?"

"Você ficou dormindo." – Draco explicou. – "Ela estava gritanddo muito. Até Senhora Black acordou, menos você."

"Ela é uma bruxa da Holanda. Segundo Dumbledore ela foi atacada por Você-Sabe-Quem." – falou Jorge.

"Não é possivel que só eu tenha acordado. Onde ela está agora?"

"No mesmo lugar onde está minha mãe." – Draco falou. – "Nós conversamos um pouco."

"Sobre o que?"

"Sobre você, é claro." – Draco soltou uma risadinha leve. – "Ficou fascinada em conhecer o namorado do 'Menino-Que-Sobreviveu'."

"É? E ela estava abalada?"

"Um pouco. Disse que se não fosse Snape não teria sobrevivido."

"Qual o nome dela?"

"Perkins. Karey Perkins."

"Nome bonito."

"É... e a menina é muito linda. AIÊ!" – Harry acabara de dar uma cotovelada nas costelas de Draco. – "Isso doeu, Harry!"

"É? Oh... desculpe... não era minha intenção..." – um tom irônico soou na voz de Harry.

"Mas nisso eu tenho que concordar com você. Ela é linda mesmo. Ela tem uma b... AAAAI! Hermione!" – Draco esfregava a barriga, socada por Hermione.

"Cuidado com essa boca!" – Hermione disse, sem olhar para o namorado.

"Era exatamente o que eu ia dizer! Boca. Ela tem uma boca perfeita!"

Hermione começou a bater repentinamente no braço de Rony.

"**QUER DIZER QUE VOCÊ FICA REPARANDO NA BOCA DE OUTRAS MULHERES? RONALD WEASLEY, VOCÊ É REPULSIVO!"**

"Mas Mione..."

"Não quero ouvir sua voz! Por favor, não me obrigue a isso!"

"Bonita ou não, para mim, o que ela tem de sobra é mistério." – Fred tentou fazer uma cara pensativa, mas acabou ficando com uma cara gozadora.

"Eu não me importo com o que ela tenha. Mas que ela é uma flor em corpo de gente, ah... isso é!"

"Jeanne não vai gostar nada de te ouvir dizer isso."

"Eu não vou gostar de ouvir o que?" – Uma mulher morena de cabelos castanhos claro entrou pela porta com uma criança no colo. A criança estava com o dedo polegar inteiro na boca.

"Henk!" – Fred gritou, estendendo os braços à criança, que deveria ter um ano. Henk se esforçou para descer dos braços de Jeanne e correu até o pai. Atrás de Jeanne entraram também Gui e uma francesa, que eles reconheceram como sendo Fleur, cada um dava a mão a uma criança. Gui segurava uma menina e Fleur segurava um menino, que correu para a mesa e pegou todas as tortinhas que conseguiu.

"Richard! Não secha malle educado!" – Fleur segurou novamente a mão da criança.

"Mas eu estou com fome, mãe!"

"Também tenho fome, mamãe..." – a garota puxava com força o vestido longo da mãe.

"Gui! Há quanto tempo!" – Jorge abraçou o irmão.

"Olá... Dumbledore deu um trabalho a todos nós e teremos de passar uns dias aqui."

"Que ótimo! Carlinhos e Tanny também virão?" – perguntou Rony, a boca logo se abrindo para receber uma tortinha por inteiro.

"Não... eles viajaram com os filhos. Crianças, sentem-se e comportem-se. Sua mãe e eu vamos guardar as malas."

Richard apenas balançou a cabeça. Sua boca quase explodia de tanta comida. A menina mandou um beijinho com a mão e sorriu inocentemente.

"Fred, Lara mandou dizer que terá de ficar no ministério até tarde e que é pra você cuidar de Henk. Amanhã ela vem aqui."

"Tá... pode deixar."

"E... Jorge. Se eu tivesse mais tempo eu obrigaria você a falar o que está escondendo desde que eu entrei, mas eu não tenho, então..." – ela beijou o marido rapidamente e andou em direção à porta. – "Conversamos amanhã."

"Puxa, achei que eles não iriam embora nunca mais!" – a garota socou na boca três tortinhas de uma vez, ficando tão entalada quanto o irmão. Harry e Draco se entreolharam.

"Devagar, meninos... vão passar mal." – Fred riu.

"Aooaiueey!"

"O que ele disse?" – Fred perguntou, olhando a todos.

"Ele disse: aooaiueey." – Draco gargalhou.

"Ah... entendo. Aliás, não entendi nada. Com licença, mas tenho que ir arrumar alguma coisa pro Henk. Jorge, venha. Temos que trabalhar também! Rony, não deixe os meninos se engasgarem, ok?"

Rony acenou com a mão, a boca quase tão cheia quantos as das crianças.

"Que exemplo..." – Hermione rolou os olhos.

Os gêmeos saíram. Harry olhava, de braços cruzados, aqueles três comerem como canibais.

"Que fôlego..." – Draco comentou.

"Na minha opinião, isso não é fôlego. É falta de educação."

A menina olhou emburrada para Hermione, se esforçou para engolir tudo e falou:

"Porque não cuida da sua vida, sabe-tudo infeliz!"

"EI!" – Rony se levantou. – "Não fale assim com a Mione, Danielle! Ela será sua tia!"

"O coelhinho gigante? Não mesmo!" – a garota gargalhou.

Harry boquiabriu-se. Naquele instante um calor súbito subiu por seu corpo. Ele sentia o sangue queimar suas veias de tanta vontade de cair na pancada com aquela garota. Procurou rapidamente algum defeito na garota loira.

"Bem. Eu não sabia que Hermione era um coelho. Mas se é, ela é um coelho bem inteligente. Ao contrário de você, que tem a mente tão branca quanto seus cabelos. Sem preconceito contra os loiros, é claro..." – ele olhou para Draco, que sorria.

Richard começou a rir incontrolavelmente e estendeu a mão a Harry, que a aceitou.

"Quem é você pra falar assim comigo? Porque não falou na frente do meu pai?"

"Oh... precisa do papai pra te proteger, é?"

Ela ficou vermelha de raiva. Rony tapou a boca para não rir.

"Descontando sua raiva numa criancinha inocente, Potter?"

"Ah, você se lembra do que ela fez, não lembra? Ainda tô com vontade de partir o pescoço dela. Eu não engoli aquilo, Draco!"

"Ei, eu nunca te vi na vida, então fica quieto, tá?"

"Harry, você chamou a lombriga velha na conversa?" – Richard sorria.

"Lombriga velha é você, imbecil!"

"É? E daí? Vai entrar em mim se eu comer muitos doces?"

"Ora, seu..."

A discussão continuou por muito tempo, com Harry adorando insultar a menina, que por fim, acabou chorando e se escondendo. Ele sabia que tinha pegado pesado, mas a Danielle que ele conhecera a poucos meses merecia isso e muito mais.

¨¨¨

"Vocês entenderam, não é? As cinco horas, na sorveteria."

Senhora Weasley gritou por causa do barulho que as pessoas faziam no beco. Harry, Draco, Hermione, Rony e Richard balançavam a cabeça afirmativamente, sem entender uma palavra. Andavam pelo beco, olhando todas as lojas. Richard parou numa loja de quadribol para conversar com um amigo. Hermione arrastou os três garotos até a livraria. Eles folheavam alguns livros enquanto Hermione comprava alguns livros sobre "Desenvolvimento animal no mundo bruxo". Harry olhava um livro em uma mesa, junto a Draco. O livro era sobre brasões. Ele não sabia porque olhavam aquele livro, apenas pegara para passar o tempo. Draco tinha o braço passado pelo ombro de Harry, onde deitava a cabeça, bocejando. Eram até interessantes, os tais brasões. Tinham brasões bonitos. Alguns demonstravam coragem, outros eram cheios de borboletas e flores. Alguns tinham estampados potes de ouro, e outros eram tão negros, que apenas se podia ver a sombra de um desenho. Draco não parecia ver, ao menos, seu formato, apenas afirmava com a cabeça quando Harry lhe mostrava algum interessante, até que chegaram a uma página com o desenho de um brasão negro com contorno prata.

"Ah... Harry... vamos comer alguma coisa. Estou faminto!" – Draco fechou o livro, levando-o para longe das mãos de Harry.

"O que? Eu te perguntei agora mesmo se queria sanduiche de unicórnio e você disse estar cheio."

"É que, ah... agora me deu fome. Estranho, não?"

"É, muito estranho. Então espere aí. Deixe-me ler sobre aquele brasão achei ele interessante."

"**NÃO!" – **Draco escondeu a mão que carregava o livro.

"Draco... tem alguma coisa estranha com você. Porque não me deixa ver este brasão?"

"É um brasão do mal. Não olhe. Ficará fascinado por ele e não vai querer saber de outra coisa a não ser fazer maldade."

"Draco, eu fitei este brasão por, no mínimo, meio minuto. Agora, me deixe ler sobre ele."

"Não Harry... ele é do mal. Magia Negra pesada. Não queira saber sobre isso! Por favor!"

"Para quem luta contra Voldemort, não há nada mais pesado. Agora, me dá este livro!" – Harry tomou o livro da mão de Draco e folheou até achar o brasão. Ele tinha uma espécie de cordão desenhado, de onde saía uma fumaça lilás. Harry não conseguiu distinguir o formato do pingente pendurado, mas era algo meio redondo e dourado, com um brilho muito forte na parte inferior esquerda. Havia uma descrição sobre ele abaixo, onde Harry leu alto.

"O Brasão de Yeverlough. Originado em Ebeye, Ilhas Marshall. Símbolo da organização anti-trouxas Drheily, formada principalmente pelo mexicano Augusto Parelleño e pelo alemão, Ruffus Watchen. As famílias representadas por este símbolo eram mortalmente temidas. Depois da Grande Revolução, onde bruxos franceses conseguiram quebrar os Drheily, o Brasão de Yeverlouungh foi trancado na Bastilha, até o dia 14 de julho de 1789. Seu paradeiro ainda não foi descoberto. Teme-se que o descendente do principal cavaleiro Drheily, Charl Brummand, proprietário do antigo Tesouro de Yallaco, junte-se à Magia Negra à posse do Tesouro de Yallaco, ou o fim dos dias estará muito próximo."   
Harry termnou de ler e fechou o livro, levantando-se. "Pode me dizer o motivo do medo?" "Não tive medo, só não queria que você lesse estas coisas. Pode te influenciar." "Me influenciar como, Draco? Você acredita nessa mentirada de descendente?" "Nunca duvide de um brasão. Isso é fato, Harry! E não brinque, jamais, com a história dos Drheily!" 

"Tá, tá... Você não estava com fome?"

"Não! Perdi a fome."

"Eu realmente não entendo você, Draco!" – Harry se virou e andou até Hermione, que dava alguns livros para Rony carregar.

"Puxa... que pena... eu só encontrei sete livros." – Harry olhou para a pilha na mão de Rony. Cada livro deveria ter umas mil páginas.

"É, Hermione... pena mesmo. Sinto muito, não é, Rony?"

"Cale a boca, Harry!" – ele tentou falar por detrás dos livros.

Harry riu e olhou para trás. Draco tinha aberto o livro de brasões e encarava o brasão que não queria que Harry visse. Harry andou até Draco e segurou suas mãos. Draco olhou para ele. Estava sério e suas mãos estavam geladas e suadas.

"Draco... eu já estou começando a ficar com ciúmes desse brasão." – Draco riu e abraçou Harry.

"Harry, promete que aconteça o que acontecer não vai se esquecer de mim?"

"Que papo besta é esse agora, Draco?"

"Promete, Harry!"

"Ah, mas que bobeira. Você sabe que eu vou ter que te aturar a vida inteira! Pare com isso!"

Draco sorriu e deu um breve beijo em Harry. Saindo da loja, voltaram a andar pela estreita rua cheia de bruxos. Rony equilibrava os livros, desequilibrando-se. Passaram em frente a uma loja de artefatos antigos. Alguma coisa na vitrine hipnotizou Harry e ele parou. Havia um cordão de ouro com um pingente redondo, que era um círculo com outro círculo dentro, sendo ligados por uma espada que vinha da parte superior dos círculos e ia até a metade do círculo de dentro. Harry comprou o cordão pensando em Draco. Chegou à porta da loja, olhando o cordão. Olhou ao redor. Tinha se perdido dos outros. Resolveu subir até a sorveteria. O calor logo iria fazer o favor de encontrar Harry com os outros. E foi o que aconteceu. Draco, Rony e Hermione estavam sentados em uma mesa. Draco levantou os olhos e encontrou com os de Harry, vindo em sua direção.

"Onde você esteve? Eu fiquei preocupado!" – Draco se levantou.

"Depois eu te falo. Pegou um sorvete para mim?" – Harry enroscou os braços no pescoço de Draco.

"Não, mas eu comprei este sorvete de seis bolas, para nós dois. Assim não derrete."

"Draco, você é louco?" – Harry se soltou de Draco e olhou o enorme sorvete na mesa. – "Seis bolas?"

"Ah, senta aqui e vamos tomar isso logo." – Draco puxou uma cadeira a seu lado para Harry que se assentou.

"Harry, você viu a nova vassoura? Com ela você pegaria todos os pomos que quisesse!" – Rony falou, entre um gole no sunday e outra.

"Vassoura?"

"É. A 'Tudo Sobre Vassouras' diz que ela não é tão boa quanto a Firebolt, mas a Nimbus continua tentando."

"Ela é bonita. Acho que é só isso que ela tem de especial." – Draco falou, colocando uma colher com sorvete na boca de Harry.

"Pra mim é tudo igual. Mas se eu fosse escolher uma, escolheria a Firebolt. Ela é mais rápida." – Hermione tomava o sunday com Rony.

"Eu estava naquela loja de antiguidades. Lá tem coisas incríveis."

"É verdade! Eu estava olhando. Artefatos japoneses, egípcios e até lendários." – disse Hermione.

"Lendários? O que tem lá? Olhos de Vampiro?" – Rony perguntou, enquanto limpava o pouco de sunday que escorria seu queixo.

"Também. Lá tem vários amuletos antigos. Maravilhosos."

"O vendedor me disse que vendem de tudo, até artefatos hipnotizantes." – falou Harry.

"Harry, se eu fosse você ficaria longe dessas coisas. Os objetos hipnotizantes sempre têm um pouco de Magia Negra."

"Onde você leu isso?" – Draco bocejou.

"'Antiguidades – Valerão o Esforço?' Um livro que eu comprei quando viagei para a Escócia com meus pais."

"Cara... eu escavaria toda o Reino Unido para encontrar uma antiguidade importante." – Rony colocou o rosto entre as mãos.

"Que bom que eu não preciso disso. Eu já tenho a minha." – Draco olhou para os olhos verdes que o encaravam fascinados. Harry sorriu e colou seus lábios, acariciando a nuca de draco enquanto beijava-o suavemente.

A senhora Weasley, Jorge e Richard chgaram carregados de sacos que pareciam muitos pesados. Draco selou o beijo e olhou para a senhora Weasley, levantando-se e tentando pegar as sacolas de suas mãos.

"Posso ajudá-la?"

"Não, obrigada. Está leve. O Rony leva."

"O que? Mas mamãe... ele quer levar..."

"Eu disse que você leva e você levará!" – ela disse entredentes.

Rony levantou-se com tanta raiva que a cadeira caiu no chão. Ele pegou os livros, quase se matando para conseguir carregar todos eles. Quando Hermione adicionou os seus livros à pilha, o garoto quase caiu com tanto peso.

"H-Her...mi..." –Rony quase caía sob os livros.

"Rony, isso aqui tá pesado! Custa você levar isso para mim?"

"Ha-arr... rryyyyyy..."

"Ok. Vamos ajudá-lo, Draco." – Harry pegou um pouco dos livros e Draco pegou mais um pouco, fazendo a senhora Weasley olhar feio para Rony.

"Ótimo, então vamos... estou muito apressada. Tenho muita coisa para fazer."

"Todos andaram até a lareira, chegando rapidamente ao Largo Grimmauld."

Estavam na sala de entrada. Draco largou-se no sofá. Harry deitou-se com a cabeça em sua perna, enquanto a senhora Weasley separava os livros e materiais.

"O que está havendo?"

"Você sabe quando... está em um lugar e... alguém não se sente bem com... a sua presença?"

Harry se assentou, segurando as mãos de Draco.

"Mas o que é isso? Quem não está se sentindo bem com a sua presença?"

Draco levantou os olhos e olhou para a senhora Weasley. Harry olhou para onde ele focava. Voltou seus olhos para Draco, preocupado.

"Draco... a sra. Weasley gosta de você. O que lhe faz pensar que não?"

"O fato dela não me deixar tocar nada que seja deles, não querer que eu fique no mesmo aposento que ela, nunca me chamar para o jantar, me dar todas as tarefas pesadas..."

"Draco, o que é isso? Ela talvez seja um pouco... rude. Mas ela gosta de todos nós."

"Mãe..." – ouviu-se a voz de Rony atras deles. – "Tá faltando um aqui."

"Oh..." – ela levou as mãos à boca e olhou para Draco. – "Me desculpe, Malfoy. Me esqueci de você."

Harry olhou de volta para Draco, que olhou para ele e baixou os olhos, envergonhado.

**N/A: **Já que vocês foram bonzinhos eu resolvi colocar mais um capítulo. Vou viajar amanhã, por isso, deixem o máximo de review que conseguirem.Ah... muita informação este capítulo, não é? Bem, eu caprichei para vocês, espero que tenham gostado. Bem, só quero pedir uma coisa e vocês sabem o quê: reviews. Eu sei que vocês tem se esforçado, e assim está ótimo, mas eu quero mais! Eu quero muito mais, para ter plenos poderes para governar o mundo, HAHAHAHA! O mundo do FF, é claro.

**Aniannka: **Boa viagem. Espero que não demore, pois eu não quero ficar sem reviews seus, ok? Bem... já se passou algum tempo, e alguns detalhes de Ironia foram esquecidos. Não teremos mais lemon no próximo capítulo. Pare com essas idéias pervertidas! Brincadeirinha. Estas idéias fazem parte de todos nós. Beijos.

**aNiTa JOyCe BeLiCe**Normal? NORMAL? Não é normal quando se fica meia hora pensando em libidinagens não muito indecentes para escrever. Mas o que eu não faço para agradar a vocês, não é? Beijos.

**Aislin RFD: **Wow! Adorei a idéia, garota. Mas eu não posso. Ela faz parte do mistério que envolve a Relíquia e o tesouro. Mas calma, você será recompensada, se não sumir, é claro. Beijos.

**Loukinha: **Não brigue comigo... sou muito emotiva! Eu só escrevi aquilo porque foi realmente vergonhoso. Mas a parte do lemon foi totalmente original e bembolada, reconheçamos. Diga sempre sua opinião. Eu gosto disso. Beijos.

**Aline Potter: **Este é o lema: lemon, lemon e + lemon! Isso mesmo, garota. Não conte a ninguém que eu dependo do seu review para viver ou toda a nação da Sibéria morrerá de malária. Comporte-se e nunca deixe de escrever aqui que eu escreverei mais lemon muito brevemente, ok? Beijos

**Alícia Spinet: **A Gina é uma praga. Será que só eu enxergo isso? Eu fiz de tudo para agradá-los em todos os sentidos. Diversão e... bem... hehehe... você sabe o que. SACANAGEM! Opa, me descontrolei... desculpe.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo X – Beco Diagonal (parte dois)**

Durante todo o resto do dia Draco ficou quieto em um canto. Ou sozinho no quarto, ou olhando o crepitar do fogo na lareira, ou mesmo lendo os livros de Hermione. Harry se sentiu tão sozinho quanto ele todo o resto do dia, preferindo deixar o garoto pensar, até a hora do jantar, onde todos se encontravam destraídos na sala de jantar. Procurou e todos os cantos da casa e encontrou Draco no último lugar que pensaria procurar: o quarto de Bicuço. O garoto estava sentado escorado na parede, jogando ratos mortos para o hipogrifo a intervalos regulares. Andou até o garoto e se abaixou a sua frente. Draco evitava seus olhos.

"Ei... o que foi, Quinho?

"Nada. Estou só... me divertindo."

"Se divertindo? Com o animal que quase 'arrancou' seu braço?"

"Ele é inofensivo. Eu exagerei."

"Todos sabemos disso, mas eu me recuso a acreditar que você prefira ele do que eu."

"Só se eu fosse louco."

Harry segurou carinhosamente o queixo de Draco.

"Por favor, Quinho. Você não comeu nada o dia inteiro."

"Não estou com fome."

"Mas eu estou com fome da sua presença. Você acha que eu me diverti o dia inteiro? Acha que ficar olhando Rony e Hermione se beijarem a cada segundo foi agradável sem você?"

Draco desviou o olhar de Harry.

"Você está me castigando, Draco? Mas me diga, o que eu fiz a você?"

"Harry, me desculpe eu..."

"Você vai se levantar e lavar estas mão para jantar. Vai se assentar a meu lado, sem ligar para o que ninguém vai pensar. E se for pensar em se isolar denovo, por favor, me leve com você."

Draco olhou para Harry, sorrindo. Levantou-se e foi ao banheiro do andar anterior.

"Assim está melhor." – Harry observava Draco lavar as mãos. – "Vai precisar de um banho mais tarde. Você está cheirando aos alimentos de Bicuço."

Draco secou as mãos e andou até Harry, segurando sua cintura.

"Só você para me fazer feliz."

"Ah... que bom que você reconhece." - Harry abraçou Draco, deslizando a mão até seus cabelos, que ele apertou entre seus dedos. Draco abraçou Harry pela cintura, beijando-o meigamente em seguida. Draco sentiu sua tristeza ir embora e toda a coragem que pudesse ter explodindo para fora. Harry separou os lábios, dando breves beijos consecutivos em Draco.

"Eu..." – beijou – "comprei..." – beijou – "um..." – beijou – "presente..." - ... – "para..." - ... – "você."

"Presente, é?"

"É." – Harry tateou o bolso. – "Eu achei muito parecido com você."

"Então com certeza é lindo!"

Harry estendeu a mão com o cordão a Draco. Draco olhou o cordão, paralisado. Pegou devagar o pingente, olhando a espada cortando os dois círculos. Percebeu que o punho da espada tinham cravados pedaços de jade.

"Uau! Harry... é lindo! É fascinante! É maravilhoso! É muito parecido comigo!"

"Modesto..." - Harry riu, pegando o cordão e colocando-o no pescoço de Draco.

Harry sorriu, olhando os olhos cinzas.

"Lembre-se de não se entristecer. Eu estou do seu lado, faça o que fizer, diga o que disser, está bem?"

"Ah... o que é você sem mim... digo, o que sou eu sem você?"

"Um Malfoy metido e idiota."

"Isso eu sou com ou sem você." – Harry sorriu e beijou o loiro, puxando, com o beijo, o garoto até o corredor.

Desceram as escadas e entraram na sala de jantar, agora vazia. Harry destampou as panelas da mesa e começou a se servir, Draco fazendo o mesmo.

"Ótimo!" – Draco se assentou de frente a Harry. – "Um jantar a dois."

"Faltaram as velas." – Contestou Harry.

Draco empunhou a varinha e num aceno as luzes se apagaram e velas apareceram suspensas sobre suas cabeças.

"Mais alguma coisa?" – Draco colocou o rosto entre as mãos, encarando Harry.

"Bem... sim." – Harry pulou em cima da mesa, puxando Draco pela nuca e beijando seu pescoço.

"Quinho... QUINHO! Acorde!"

Draco sentia-se levemente balançado. Estaria num navio? Aquilo parecia o movimento do mar. A voz de Harry se aproximava. Ele ouvia chamar seu nome cada vez mais nitidamente. Não queria ser incomodado, não agora. Tentou falar alguma coisa. O que saiu foi um gemido que parecia implorar por clemência. O balanço parou. Draco ouviu uma risada e, logo, um calor em seus lábios. Os sentidos voltaram e ele abraçou Harry, beijando suavemente o garoto. Harry tentou se livrar dos braços de Draco, com esforço.

"Ei... espere aí. Então é só assim que você acorda?" – Harry escorou os braços do lado de Draco, apoiando o queixo nas mãos.

"Você é a primeira pessoa que me fez acordar a vida toda. Isso seria um sonho?"

"Bem... se sim, será bom que ninguém irá conseguir te acordar."

"É... então me fale logo antes que eu acorde por mim mesmo. Qual é a emergência?"

"Temos que sair daqui. Vamos logo, antes que os outros acordem."

"Ir pra onde? Eu tô cansado. Que horas são? Temos mesmo que ir?"

"Calma... deixe-me respirar. Vamos para um lugar onde ninguém vai nos incomodar. São cinco e meia e sim, temos que ir. E agora. Anda, vista isso por cima do pijama e vamos logo." – Harry se levantou de um pulo e jogou um roupão de seda que estava ao pé da cama no rosto de Draco.

"Tá... calma aí." – Draco se levantou e vestiu o roupão. Harry o pegou pela mão e começou a puxar o loiro pelo corredor. – "Onde estamos indo?"

"Você vai ver." – Harry chegou à lareira e puxou Draco para dentro dela, pegando um pouco de pó de flú num pote e jogando na lareira. – CALDEIRÃO FURADO!" – ele sussurrou.

Logo, estavam em um cômodo quase escuro, iluminado apenas pela luz fraca que vinha de um abajur atrás do balcão. Harry se aproximou do balcão, sendo seguido por Draco. Havia um homem abaixado, procurando alguma coisa em um armário baixo. Harry olhou para trás, verificando se Draco estava com ele. O garoto lançou-lhe um olhar duvidoso. Harry voltou a olhar o homem.

"Er... Jim?"

O corcunda olhou para eles. A boca totalmente suja de algum tipo de chocolate. As mãos também estavam totalmente lambrecadas. Draco soltou um grito, enojado.

"Oh... senhor Potter! Aceita doce de ovos de pavão?" – o homem estendeu a mão a Harry, que se afastou.

"Agora não... obrigado..."

"O Tom não me deixa comer durante o trabalho, por isso eu como escondido. Está querendo a chave, não é?"

"Bem... é. Mas deixa que eu pego. Pode voltar a... comer."

"Oh... obrigado, senhor Potter."

Harry deu a volta no balcão e pegou uma chave sobre a mesa, quase correndo de volta a seu lugar. Olhou para o número inscrito no chaveiro. Olhou para Draco e pegou sua mão. O garoto quase empurrava Harry escada acima.

"Obrigado! Eu achei que não sobreviveria pra contar a história."

"Jim é assustador, mas é um bom homem."  
"Ele saiu de onde? Da casa dos Addams?"

"Não sei." – Harry parou de frente a uma porta, destrancando-a rapidamente. – "Estou com muito sono pra pensar. Entre." – Harry sorriu para Harry e o segurou pela mão, puxando devagar. Draco olhava para todos os lados do quarto. Harry trancou a porta. Estavam num quarto bem iluminado e arrumado. Tinha uma enorme cama, um guarda roupa, uma poltrona e uma porta, onde só poderia estar o banheiro. Harry abraçou Draco por trás, apoiando a cabeça no ombro do garoto.

"Podemos voltar a dormir agora."

"Porque saímos de lá no meio da noite?"

"Draco, você conhece a senhora Weasley. Não nos deixaria sair nem por um segundo."

"É. Está certo." - Draco olhou para o rosto de Harry escorado em seu ombro. O garoto estava de olhos fechados, quase dormindo. Draco se virou para trás, segurando o garoto.

"Eu não dormi ainda."

"Mas está quase. Venha, deite-se aqui." – Draco puxou Harry até a cama, sentando o garoto em seu colo. Harry deitou-se nos braços de Draco, agarrando-se ao pescoço do garoto.

"Eu tenho que lhe contar uma coisa, mas você pode esperar até eu acordar, não pode?"

"Claro. Descanse um pouco. Vou tentar dormir também."

"Sinto tristeza em sua voz..."

"Que nada! É só cansaço... durma." - Draco se deitou junto a Harry, puxando o garoto contra seu peito.

Draco viu o sol nascer e grande parte da manhã passar. A preocupação não deixava que ele pregasse os olhos, então ele passou todo este tempo acariciando os cabelos de Harry, olhando-o dormir como uma criança, transparecendo tranqüilidade. Draco ficou olhando o garoto, até que ele acordasse novamente. Harry abriu os olhos, sorrindo ao ver Draco olhando para ele.

"Você já acordou?"

"Eu não dormi."

"O que? Você estava morrendo de sono!"

"Não, eu estava te protegendo."

Harry sorriu e levou as mãos ao rosto de Draco, puxando-o para um breve beijo. Depois, se levantou e foi até o banheiro.

"Vamos ficar trancados aqui durante todo o dia?"

"Não..." – Harry entrou pelo quarto com a escova de dentes na mão. – "Vamos comprar seus materiais."

"De pijama?"

"Eu trouxe roupas." – Harry voltou para o banheiro, enxaguando a boca.

"Quando? Eu não vi você trazer nada."

"Eu tive que vir aqui antes fazer a reserva, então eu trouxe."

"Você reservou isso no meio da noite?"

"Bem..." – Harry entrou pelo quarto, pegou uma sacola que estava em cima da poltrona e tirou roupas de lá, jogando algumas para Draco. – "Se eu quisesse que viéssemos em segredo eu teria de vir durante a noite, não é?"

"É, esta certo." – Draco se levantou e começou a trocar de roupa. – "Bem pensado."

Harry terminou de vestir suas roupas e foi até Draco, ainda sem camisa. Harry abraçou o loiro, fechando os olhos.

"Porque você está triste?"

"Eu? Não estou triste. Não tenho porque ficar triste. Sou lindo, fofo, gostoso e popular. Me diz, o que poderia me entristecer?"

"Eu estou sentindo você triste. Eu fiz alguma coisa?"

"Além de me acordar? Não."

"Então é isso?" – Harry olhou os olhos de Draco.

"Claro que não!" – Draco riu, passando a mão pelos cabelos do moreno. – "Não é nada."

"Não vai me contar, não é?"

"Não tenho nada pra contar."

"A consciência é sua. Estarei aqui quando ela pesar."

"Harry, não fica assim. Eu não tenho nada. Vamos embora, aqui está muito quente."

Na verdade, não tinha nada quente ali. Harry se afastou e Draco vestiu a camisa. O loiro andou até a porta de saída e viu que Harry nem se mexera.

"Harry, o que foi?"

"Tem certeza que vai me deixar assim, sem contar?"

"Contar o que?"

"Eu vou usar legilimência em você!"

"Eu sou um ótimo oclumente. Não vai conseguir nada!"

"É?" – Harry forçou os olhos, Draco o encarou, curioso. Logo, o garoto voltou ao normal e andou até Draco.

"Pode me dizer com o que aquele brasão idiota te preocupa?"

"Não valeu! Eu não estava preparado!"

"Fale, Draco!"

"Harry, esqueça isso! Será melhor não cutucar a ferida aberta."

"Quer que eu faça denovo?"

"Não! É... bem, eu não... não quero falar aqui."

"Está bem."

Harry passou por Draco, andando na frente até chegarem ao Beco Diagonal que, como sempre, estava lotado.

"Diga então."

"Harry... é melhor..."

"Di-ga a-go-ra!

"Está bem. Aquele brasão está com a minha família, mas eu não tenho nada a ver com isso. Meu pai é que cuida dele. Eu não gosto daquilo, me dá medo. Meu pai dizia que aquilo dava glória a qualquer homem, mas eu não quero glória desse jeito. Eu nem sei onde ele está... Eu quero..."

"Ei... era só isso?" – Harry levou a mão à boca de Draco. – "Draco... eu não vejo nada de mais nisso. Eu conheço você! Você é você e o seu pai era um idiota! Porque não disse isso antes?"

"Eu..."

"Vem, vamos embora. Você precisa de livros."

Os dois passaram quase o dia inteiro no Beco Diagonal, tomando sorvete ao anoitecer.

"Você quer ficar mais essa noite aqui no Caldeirão Furado ou quer ir embora agora?"

"Eu prefiro ficar. Lá nós estaremos acompanhados, sabe?"

"Tem razão. Vamos dormir aqui e amanhã a gente vai."

"Harry!" – Gina veio correndo na direção dos garotos e pulou em cima de Harry, quase derrubando o garoto. – "Aqui está você! Estávamos preocupados achando que ele..." – Gina o soltou e olhou para Draco, que tinha o rosto entre as mãos e balançava a cabeça negativamente. – "Ah..."

"O que você quer, Gina?"

"Está claro o que ela quer: você!" – Draco se levantou, ficando ao lado de Harry.

"Como você é inteligente!" – Gina sorriu, fazendo Draco ferver de raiva.

"Escute aqui, garota, vá embora antes que eu faça algo que me arrependa depois."

"Como continuar vivo?"

"Ah... você está pedindo..."

"Draco... calma."

Harry se levantou e segurou o braço de Draco, que encarava a garota sem piscar.

"Me diga, Harry. Como você agüenta um futuro comensal da morte do seu lado?"

"Pare, Gina."

"Tem que ter muito estômago."

"Gina..."

"Ainda mais se for **este **Malfoy."

"**CALE A BOCA, GINA!"**

Harry ficou cara a cara com a menina, que colou seus lábios. Harry a empurrou para longe o mais rápido que pôde, tossindo e cuspindo para todos os lados. Quando parou de fazer cena, olhou para Draco, estranhando ver o garoto parado no mesmo lugar. Os pulsos fechados, ele parecia tomar o máximo de si para ficar sobre controle. De repente, tudo começa a tremer. Os sorvetes caíram da mesa. Harry e Gina olhavam aquilo assustado.

"Draco, vamos sair daqui... parece que vai ter um ter..." – Harry olhou para Draco e se assustou. Uma fumaça azul estava envolvendo o garoto, ficando cada vez mais escura, até ficar roxa.

"Harry... o que está acontecendo?" – Gina olhava Draco boquiaberta.

"Cale a boca, a culpa disso tudo é sua. Draco... fale comigo..."

O tremor ficava cada vez mais forte. Harry se colocou na frente de Draco.

"Draco, o que você tem?" – ele segurava o garoto, que ainda encarava Gina. – "Fale comigo! Faça isso parar! **DRACO!"**

Harry empurrou o garoto, que caiu no chão. Tudo parou de repente, inclusive a fumaça. Gina saiu correndo e Draco olhou para todos os lados, confuso. Harry se ajoelhou a sua frente.

"Eu não quis fazer isso, Harry. Eu juro! Eu não sei o que aconteceu! Você acredita?"

"Eu conheço você, Draco. Eu conheço."

**N/A: **Bem... este capítulo... sem comentários. Só deixem reviews.

**Aline Amor da Minha Vida Potter: **Coitados dos troll... E este passarinho é bem esperto. Talvez ele esteja certo, talvez não. Eu te conto este mistério só porque você é uma pessoa muito legal e porque eu te adoro e porque você me adora e porque a minha fic é a melhor das melhores (¬¬). Mas não agora, ou todos saberão de tudo. Se entrar no sábado eu te conto... (olha a chantagem...) Nação da Sibéria? Morrendo de Malária? Por Deus, em que ano eu estou? Bem... Vou pesquisar isso afundo. Beijos.

**Aislin RFD:** É, os Weasleys são maus. Mas vai ter troco, pode esperar. Beijos.

**Chally Maculan:** Chally! Senti sua falta! Que bom que conseguiu se ajeitar aí. Agora só falta deixar review em todos os meus capítulos, né? MSN? Eu? Deve ser errado, ninguém entrou no meu MSN. Procure que aí estará certo. Beijos.

**Os malfeitores:** Capítulo legal? Valeu, e eu nem caprichei nele, hein?

**Rei Owan:** Boa viagem. Eu estou continuando a postar, e você continue a deixar reviews, ok?

**Anita Joyce Belice:** Pra mim não é normal! Sou uma criança inocente, apaixonada e carente! Não conheço essas coisas! Ainda. ¬¬

**Mione03:** Ah... Brigada... vamos fazer um aordo? Você adora minhas fics e eu adoro reviews. Não atrase e eu não atraso, viu? Beijos


	11. Chapter 11

Obs: P... pausa 

A... Acabou por hoje

Capítulo XI – Novos Amigos 

Draco saiu da lareira e atravessou a sala em disparada até a escada, puxando olhares em sua direção. Harry o seguiu, andando depressa. A Sra. Weasley segurou seu braço.

"Harry, o Malfoy está bem? Gina disse que ele teve um ataque."

"Não. Gina teve um ataque."

Harry voltou a andar para a escada e encontrou a porta do quarto fechando lentamente. Ao entrar, deparou-se com Draco tirando todas as roupas da estante de gavetas e jogando-as de qualquer fora na cama.

"Draco... pare com isso."

"Parar com o que, Harry?" – Draco parou tudo e encarou o garoto. – "parar de tentar proteger os outros de mim, ou parar de ser tão ameaçador?"

"Você não é ameaçador."

"Não? Então o que foi aquilo? Talvez ocorresse um incêndio abaixo de meus pés e ocorresse um ligeiro terremoto naquele instante. Não Harry, acho que não foi isso!"

"Para que fazer isso, Draco? Para que fugir de si mesmo a vida toda."

"Por favor, não me venha querer dar lições de moral! Você faz isso todo o tempo. É irritante, sabia? E não vou fazer isso a vida toda. Vou me tratar em Hogwarts."

"Você não está doente, Draco. Só está..."

"O que? Confuso? Estranho? Harry, eu vou sumir daqui e isso não vai acontecer denovo. Eu juro."

"E pra onde é que você vai? Voldemort vai te pegar na primeira esquina."

"Melhor pra vocês."

"Não é o melhor pra mim! Por Deus, Draco! Você está sendo egoísta!"

"Eu só quero proteger vocês. Eu não sei o que aconteceu."

"Eu também não e é por isso que eu quero te ajudar. Voldemort te pega, eu pego ele e depois me mato. É assim que será se você levar isso adiante. Pense um pouco, Draco, isso não vai mudar nada."

"São só dois dias."

"Draco, eles pegaram Sirius em menos de uma hora! Não deixe acontecer com você, por favor!" – Os olhos de Harry lacrimejavam. Draco abaixou a cabeça e, depois de algum tempo, começou a dobrar as roupas da cama. Harry olhava, indignado.

"Vai continuar, Draco?" – Harry esperou algum tempo, sem resposta. - "Ótimo!"

Harry pegou suas roupas da estante e pegou a mala de um canto.

"O que está fazendo?"

"Vou com você."

"Não, não vai!" – Draco foi até a cama de Harry e fechou a mala, jogando-a contra a parede.

"Eu não vou deixar você fazer essa loucura sozinho! Quer se matar? Ótimo. Vou morrer com você!"

"MAS QUE DROGA, HARRY! EU NÃO VOU MORRER!"

"**EU VOU COM VOCÊ E PRONTO!** Já se esqueceu, Draco? Você enfrentou tudo aquilo por mim. Andou toda a Europa, enfrentou uma geleira e quase morreu congelado. Comigo. Por mim. Você não pensou no que poderia acontecer com você, desde que eu ficasse bem. Não acha que está na hora de retribuir?"

Draco estava de frente para Harry, as mãos à cintura. Draco pensou por um tempo e sorriu.

"Eu não vou deixar você morrer."

"Quer dizer que a gente vai?"

"Não. A gente fica."

Harry sorriu, praticamente guerreando para que as lágrimas em seus olhos não escorressem. Correu até Draco e o abraçou com toda a força que pôde.

"A gente vai controlar isso, Draco, você vai ver."

"Eu não quero sair."

"Tá... você vai ficar aqui e eu lhe trarei tudo o que precisar."

"Até o banheiro?"

Harry riu.

"Bem, eu vou tentar."

P...

Harry olhava Draco com o rosto entre as mãos do outro lado do Salão Principal. Durante a viagem do Expresso Hogwarts o garoto não falara uma palavra e nem dormira, sempre encarando a janela. Sem dúvida foi a viagem mais monótona e chata por qual os quatro passaram. Draco encarava a mesa, ouvindo as conversas idiotas dos Sonserinos à sua volta. Harry já estava ficando preocupado com o garoto, vivendo num mundo alienado. Dumbledore se levantou e McGonnagal chamou a atenção de todos, menos de Draco, que não parecia ao menos ter ouvido que todas as conversas passaram.

"Oh... é bom ver que estão quase todos aqui mais uma vez para encarar mais um longo ano. Como de costume, vamos iniciar o jantar logo após a seleção e um importante aviso." – Declarou o diretor.

Os burbúrios recomeçaram. Harry voltou a observar Draco, que agora parecia muito interessado em enroscar os dedos nos cabelos, bagunçando todo o penteado. O portão se abriu e um monte de crianças passou por eles, encarando todos os lados, curiosas. Uma a uma, elas começaram a serem selecionadas para sua casa. Harry, Rony e Hermione estavam no início da mesa, o que fez com que eles, assim como Draco, ficassem rodeados de crianças.

"O que é isso? Teve uma remessa maior este ano?" – Rony encarava um garoto que, ao perceber seu olhar, se encolheu todo.

Um pequeno garoto se assentou ao lado de Harry. Ele tinha os cabelos negros e rebeldes e os olhos verdes, assim como os de Harry. Harry sentiu sua presença e por um segundo deixou de pensar no curto cabelo atrapalhado de Draco, olhando os olhos do garoto, que devolveu o olhar. As lembranças da infância de Harry invadiram sua cabeça, trazendo um pouco de tristeza. O garoto arregalou os olhos e abriu a boca, surpreso e muito feliz, mas de repente Dumbledore se levantou novamente e todas as atenções se voltaram novamente para ele.

"Bem, como os alunos de algumas casas podem reparar, um de seus colegas não está por aqui hoje, por motivo de transferência. Mas não fiquem tristes, eles serão substituídos."- Dumbledore acenou e três garotos entraram por uma porta lateral.

"Ei, aquela garota ali não é a..." – Hermione cochichou para os dois garotos a sua frente

"Karey Perkins..." – Rony sorriu abestado.

"Quem? A escandalosa?" – Harry olhou para Hermione.

"Tem razão. A beleza dela é um escândalo!" – Rony riu, mas depois gritou, esfregando a perna. Hermione fez uma cara nervosa e olhou de volta para Harry. – "Gostei do japonezinho..." – ela acrescentou, deixando Rony emburrado.

"Sim, Harry. Ela gritou naquela noite. Mas eu não entendo porque ela foi transferida."

Harry reparou no rosto da garota loira de olhos verdes. Ela não tinha nada de especial e Harry nem achou a garota tão bonita assim. Ao lado dela estava um garoto de cabelos negros curtos e olhos verdes. Ou aquele garoto tinha profundas olheiras ou usava lápis. Dava um ar atraente a ele. Harry podia sentir um pequeno ar de mistério sair de suas sobrancelhas cerradas. Tinha também um garoto ocidental muito sorridente no meio dos dois. Ele tinha os cabelos curtos e negros.

"Estes são Yurick Hemingway, Ichiro Watanabe e Karey Perkins, seus novos colegas. A professora McGonnagal irá colocar o Chapéu Seletor para decidir em que casa ficarão. Professora... por favor."

Primeiro foi a garota, que entrou para a Lufa-Lufa, passando a vez para o ocidental sorridente, que foi escalado para a Grifinória, recebendo uma longa remessa de aplausos. Ele foi andando sorrindo e acenando para todos os grifinórios, até descer os degraus rolando, devido aos sapatos desamarrados. A gargalhada vindo dos sonserinos foi inevitável.

"Só podia ser um grifinório!" – gritou alguém da mesa da Sonserina, fazendo Draco se ligar a esse mundo e levar o cotovelo rapidamente até a barriga do garoto do primeiro ano a seu lado.

O garoto se ergueu tonto, sorrindo e andando cambaleante até sua mesa.

"É... eu realmente gostei desse garoto. Está sempre sorrindo, ao contrário de certas pessoas!" – Hermione fez Rony quase babar de raiva.

De repente a mesa ficou florida de tanta comida. Harry começou a se servir, até sentir o garoto a seu lado puxar de leva a manga de sua camisa. Harry olhou o sorridente garoto.

"Você é Harry Potter, não é?"

"Sou. Quem é você?"

"Sou..." – o garoto se virou para o outro lado, um outro garoto do terceiro ano o chamava.

"Nee, lembre-se do que o vovô falou."

"Ah... é." – Ele voltou a encarar Harry, sorrindo um pouco menos. – "Meu nome é Lionel. Lee para os amigos. Eu considero você meu amigo então pode me chamar de Lee."

"Oh... obrigado Lee. Está gostando de Hogwarts?"

"Estou. Fiquei muito feliz de vir para a Grifinória... meu irmão me disse que a Grifinória é para os valentes e eu sou muito valente!"

"É... eu reparei." – Harry riu e voltou a colocar comida.

"Meu avô foi da Grifinória, mas foi expulso. Papai também era da Grifinória e ele é muito valente. E você também veio para a Grifinória e eu sei que você é muito valente. Eu queria ser igual a você. Valente e forte."

"Bem... eu não sou muito mais alto e mais forte do que você."

"Pode me ensinar a ser tão valente, forte, bonito e sensual como você?"

Harry riu.

"Bonito e sensual? Quem te disse isso?"

"Meu irmão me disse que você seduziu um garoto, e não era qualquer garoto. Era um sonserino. Para atrair homens tem que ser muito sensual e o que dirá a um sonserino!"

"Você quer seduzir um garoto?"

"Não..." – o garoto puxou Harry para mais perto e cochichou: - Mas se eu for sensual o bastante para seduzir um sonserino imagine quantas garotas eu terei caidinhas por mim."

"Oh... então você quer todas as garotas de Hogwarts?"

"Não. Só as bonitas."

"Ah... sei. Bem, mas isso é fácil. Seja você mesmo."

"Ser eu mesmo? É, eu gosto disso. Eu vou arrasar! Obrigado, Harry!"

O garoto voltou a se servir, sorrindo. Mas se ele pensou que estava terminado, se enganou, porque o garoto parecia não ter fome nenhuma e não parou de falar nenhum segundo durante o jantar. Harry estava ficando entediado quando finalmente o jantar acabou e o garoto que se assentava ao lado de Lee, que mais tarde Harry descobriu ser o tal irmão, o pegou pela mão. Harry voltou a olhar para Draco, mas este saía avoado do salão. Harry, Rony e Hermione saíram devagar depois de todo mundo sair. Draco esperava por Harry do lado de fora do salão e puxou o garoto pelo braço ao vê-lo sair. Rony e Hermione resolveram ir na frente, deixando os dois sozinhos.

"Parece que Harry Potter tem mais um fã."

"É... infelizmente."

"Não está feliz? Oh... então talvez eu deva ajudar." – Draco se aproximou, segurando Harry pela cintura.

"E você. Está feliz?"

"Bem, depois de pensar durante todo o dia e chegar à conclusão de que ataques mágicos acontecem a bruxos muito poderosos eu acho que eu melhorei."

"Eu gosto de ouvir isso." – Harry atrapalhou mais um pouco os cabelos de Draco. – "Está precisando cuidar mais do seu cabelo."

"Que tal um corte novo?"

"Não venha com essa palavra pro meu lado. Se eu te vir perto de uma tesoura eu juro que..."

"Que o que? Vai me bater?"

Harry olhou Draco, um semblante desafiador. Deslizou os braços entre a nuca de Draco e o beijou suavemente. Os olhos fechados e o vácuo salão, Harry bagunçava levemente os cabelos de Draco. Harry descolou seus lábios, o rosto muito próximo ao de Draco.

"Nunca mais saberá como é ter um desses."

Harry se virou em direção ao caminho para a Torre da Grifinória.

"Espere! Tem compromisso para amanhã a noite?"

"Não... ainda."

"Me encontre depois do jantar no campo de Quadribol. Tenho uma surpresa."

"Em que você está pensando, Draco?"

"Não se atrase." – Draco começou a descer as escadas rapidamente. Harry se apoiou no corrimão observando o garoto.

"Volte aqui, Draco! O que você vai fazer?"

Draco acenou para Harry, um sorriso malvado nos lábios.

"Eu te amo!" – Ele disse baixo. Harry apenas leu seus lábios.

"Também te amo." – Harry disse no mesmo tom, virando-se para seguir o caminho para a Grifinória.

P...

Harry, Rony e Hermione andavam para a última aula do dia: poções. Era a única aula que estragava o dia, mas isso não preocupava Harry. Nada poderia preocupá-lo neste dia. Rony e Hermione trocavam poucas palavras, já que Harry declarara que não seria o intermédio entre a briga dos dois. Toda a Sonserina já estava na porta da aula de poções. Harry avistou Draco e correu até ele, beijando o garoto apaixonadamente.

"Não se esqueça, hein?" – Draco sorriu.

"Eu não quero me esquecer. Não posso. Estou mais ansioso do que tudo."

"Isso... é assim que eu quero que você esteja mais tarde, ok?"

A porta se abriu e Snape apareceu na porta mais mal humorado do que nunca.

"Entrem em silêncio."

Todos tomaram seus costumeiros lugares, mas Snape fez um aceno para que se levantassem.

"Este ano **eu** decido os lugares de vocês."

Ele se assentou na mesa e começou a falar os nomes conforme via na chamada.

"Longbotton e Parkinson. Zabini e Patil..."

"Espero que ele nos deixe juntos para nos irritar." – cochichou Harry no ouvido de Draco, que estava a seu lado.

"Só se você não conhecesse essa mula. Ele quer irritar você."

"Potter e Watanabbe."

"O que eu disse?" – Draco sorriu para Harry.

Harry se assentou em uma mesa sozinho e logo veio o garoto ocidental. Enfiou os materiais com cuidado sob a mesa e se assentou, por algum motivo, escorregando da cadeira, provocando muitas risadas.

"Eu estou bem, eu estou bem! Só... assentei na ponta da cadeira." – ele olhou para Harry e sorriu, fechando os olhos esprimidos.

"Espero que você não seja como o Neville."

"Ah... Neville é legal. Você é o Harry, não é? Não pudemos conversar muito ontem. Eu sou Ichiro."

"Você é do Japão?"

"Não. Meus pais são japoneses, mas eu sou chinês."

"Ah. Porque foi transferido?"

"Meus pais se mudaram para cá e Hogwarts era minha única opção."

"Boa sorte, e não faça nada errado perto do Snape."

"Ah... sim, obrigado, mas eu já fiz. Eu desci a escadaria de mármore rolando sem querer e ele viu."

"Você não sabe descer degraus?"

"Sei, mas onde eu morava não tinha escadas, e eu tropeço."

"Ah. Vamos, ele já passou os ingredientes."

Ichiro olhou para o quadro e puxou uma maleta. Lá haviam vários potes de diferentes cores de tampas. Ichiro puxou alguns para conferir o que havia escrito e deixou outros sobre a mesa.

"Você já pode começar a jogar no caldeirão. Vou abrir pegar o resto no armário dele."

Harry olhou para a mesa de trás, onde estavam Rony e Goyle.

"Algum problema, Potter?" – Goyle fechou os pulsos.

"Rony, pode me dizer que página é?"

"Trezentos e sete."

"Ei, não passa cola!" – Goyle empurrou o garoto que olhava a página entediado.

Harry começou a folhear o livro, achando a página e jogando as medidas de ingredientes dos potes de Ichiro.

"Vou picar estas pernas de salamandra. Poçãozinha nojenta... teremos de usar pó de pele de rã."

Harry olhou o quadro.

"Mas ali não diz pra gente colocar isso."

"Diz para usar gengibre picado, tocos de tronquilho e ovos de topeira. O pó de pele de rã poderá nos poupar esse trabalho e nos liberar mais cedo."

"Tem certeza?"

"Isso é magia antiga. Meu avô me ensinou. Além do mais, não temos ovos de topeira."

"Snape pode ter."

"Não, já tinham pego, mas por sorte eu achei pó de pele de rã."

O garoto jogou um pouco do pó no caldeirão, e uma explosão de ar azul estourou de dentro dele. Harry começou a tossir e quando se recompôs gritou:

"Está louco? Vamos ficar..."

Mas o garoto não estava lá. Harry olhou em direção à mesa de Snape, que verificava a poção. Era pra ser uma poção do bom humor.

"Substituiu meus ingrediente?" – ele disse devagar. – "Que tal se experimentasse, Ninsei?"

"Quer que eu experimente? Tá." – o garoto foi até o caldeirão e pegou um pouco com uma concha.

"Não bebe isso, Ichiro... ele sabe que deu errado!"

"Fica frio, Harry." – o garoto levou a concha à boca e bebeu tudo num só gole.

Um calafrio subiu pelo corpo do garoto, que começou a gargalhar. Ele se escorou na mesa tentando controlar, depois caiu rolando no chão, rindo. Todos olhavam aquilo rindo também. Ele parou de rir de repente e tomou fôlego, levantado-se. Ele tinha pequenos acessos de riso às vezes.

"Bem... com os outros três ingredientes ficaria imensamente mais gostoso, mas se remédio fosse bom eu fabricaria chocolate em casa." – e ria.

"Não é possível!" – Snape folheava o livro furiosamente.

"Não vai encontrar essa indicação aí, professor. Nenhum escritor é burro o suficiente para passar seu segredo de geração a geração." – e ria.

O professor se cansou de procurar e olhou para o garoto.

"Ninsei, Potter, despensados."

Harry sorriu animado e olhou para Draco, que fazia par com Hermione. Draco acenou positivamente para Harry e Hermione olhava Ichiro boquiaberta. Harry jogou os materiais na mochila e saiu atrás do garoto, que ria um pouco.

"Incrível!" – Harry disse no corredor. – "Como você sabia daquilo?"

"Segredos sempre são desvendados." – o garoto ria. – "Mas a poção que ele nos mandou fazer não era a do bom humor, senão eu não falaria metade do que eu disse na aula. Eu sei qual é, mas agora desapareceu da minha cabeça."

"Era a Poção do Impulso." – uma voz surgiu de um corredor por onde eles se aproximavam.

"É! Isso. Obrigado." – eles olharam pelo corredor de onde vinha a voz e viram o outro novo garoto escorado na parede de olhos fechados. Ele pareceu perceber os olhares e olhou para os dois com uma expressão nada amigável no rosto.

"O que querem agora?"

"Saber seu nome, por exemplo?" – Harry perguntou, desafiando.

"É, ele é o Harry Potter e eu sou..."

"Eu sei quem vocês são! E porque quer saber o meu nome? Não ouviu durante o jantar?"

"E se não tiver ouvido?" – Harry desafiou mais uma vez.

"Ah... Harry. Ele foi escolhido depois de mim, não lembra?" – Ichiro ria o tempo todo.

"Então deve estar com muitos problemas, já que seu diretor fala alto e que todo o salão mergulhava em silêncio. Mas tudo bem. Meu nome é Yurick e se não quiser ter um inimigo é melhor não me chamar assim."

"Então como devemos chamá-lo?" – Ichiro ainda ria.

"Me chamem de Yu como qualquer outro que me conhece."

"De onde vem o seu nome?" – Harry perguntou, curioso.

"Isso não importa."

"Não precisa ser tão grosso!"

"Acostume-se. Não costumo fazer gentilezas nem à minha mãe."

"Então realmente precisa de ajuda." – E pela primeira vez Harry olhou aquele garoto misterioso como uma criança frágil que ainda precisa aprender muita coisa. Por um segundo, ele se lembrou do antigo Draco e estendeu a mão ao garoto que se assustou com aquilo. Olhava da mão de Harry para o garoto e vive-versa, até juntar as próprias mãos e fazer uma ligeira reverência. Ichiro não pôde deixar de rir daquilo, ganhando um dos olhares nada amistáveis de Yurick. Harry fez um aceno de cabeça para o garoto e os três continuaram a andar pelo corredor.

"Você joga quadribol?"

"Um pouco."

"Pode entrar para o time da Corvinal."

"Talvez eu seja um pouco... inexperiente."

"Não vai saber se não tentar. Inscreva-se."

De repente a garota nova passou na frente dos três, e não pôde deixar de perceber os três garotos, parando de frente a eles.

"Ah... Harry Potter! É uma honra conhecê-lo." – ela estendeu a mão a Harry e o balaçou freneticamente. Ichiro agora não segurava mais as gargalhadas, e ria dos óculos redondos da garota, muito maiores do que Harry.

"Igualmente."

"Eu sou Karey Perkins. Fui eu que fiz todo aquele barulho na sua casa."

"Ah, sim. Espere... como sabe que eu estava lá?"

A garota pareceu sem falas.

"É... que... me contaram. Dumbledore me disse. Adoro o Dumbledore, e ele parece gostar de mim também. Meu pai e ele são muito conhecidos."

"Sério? Ah... legal."

"Bem, eu tenho que ir." – a garota sorriu e lançou um ligeiro olhar a Yurick, que soltou um pequeno "Droga!". Harry olhou para o garoto, desconfiado.

"Algum problema?"

Ele olhou para Harry e começou a andar.

A...

**N/A: **Foi mal a demora, tô meio sem tempo. Só passei aqui pra deixar vocês mais contentes. No próximo capítulo eu respondo todos os reviews, ok? Beijos.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo XII – O Bracelete 

Harry andava distraidamente sob a capa da invisibilidade em frente aos vestuários do campo de quadribol. Um vento frio elevava seus cabelos e cortava seu rosto. Harry grudava a capa ao corpo, tremendo. Ao se aproximar do campo, retirou a capa, enrolando-a nos braços. Logo ao pisar no campo foi agarrado, assustando-se. Antes que pudesse emitir algum som, foi silenciado por um beijo, reconhecendo logo o cheiro de Draco. Draco segurou Harry em seus braços, apertando aconchegadamente. Devagar, foi se deslizando com Harry pela parede à beira do campo, deixando Harry sentado em seu colo.

"Você demorou!"

"Draco, eu estou três minutos atrasado!"

"Então? Mas deixe isso pra lá. Por Merlin, você está tremendo!"

"Eu não sabia que aqui fora estava tão frio. E a ansiedade só me deixou trocar de capa no dormitório."

"Venha cá. Isso vai te manter aquecido." – Draco abriu o grosso casaco que usava e fez Harry se deitar em seu peito. – "Se sente melhor?"

"Imensamente melhor."

"Se deu bem em Poções. Se livrou do Snape e ainda tirou nota máxima!"

"É, Snape me fez um favor me colocando com Ichiro. Ele é muito inteligente."

"Mas é tão desastrado como o Rony!"

"Porque você diz isso?"

"Bem, ele fez no mínimo três almôndegas voarem pelo salão..."

"Ele disse que estavam duras."

"Espirrou ponche no próprio rosto..."

"Talvez tenha sido um acidente."

"E conseguiu sangrar o nariz ao se engasgar com purê de batatas!"

"É... talvez ele seja igual ao Rony."

"Não! Ele é pior. Se ele não fosse inteligente eu te aconselharia ficar longe dele."

"Ele é legal, vai por mim."

"Esquece ele. Não é por isso que estamos aqui." – Draco se levantou, junto com Harry. Tirou o casaco e e – "Eu não tive a chance de te dar seu presente de aniversário ainda."

"Presente? Mas você me deu aquele..."

"Um livro não é o suficiente. Nada é suficiente quando se deve demonstrar o amor. Eu não tenho a mínima idéia do que lhe dar, mas eu vi isso há alguns anos em Hogsmeade e nunca usei. Achei que combinaria com você."

Draco pegou um embrulho que estava próximo ao lugar em que eles estavam assentados e o entregou a Harry.

"Espero que goste. Eu... nunca entendi as coisas que você gostava."

Harry parecia confuso, enquanto Draco estava trêmulo. Harry desviou o olhar para o embrulho, começando a rasgar o papel. Ao abrir a caixa, deparou-se com um belo bracelete dourado muito detalhado.

"Draco... mas que lindo! Parece antigo."

"Ah... deixe que eu coloco ele em você..." – Draco pegou o bracelete das mãos de Harry, que estendeu o pulso. – "Você não acredita em lendas, acredita?"

"Nos tempos atuais eu não duvido de mais nada. Porque?"

"Nada. O vendedor da loja me disse que isso pertenceu ao faraó Não-Sei-Quem e que dá ao seu portador o poder de alguma coisa."

"Vamos descobrir então." – Harry empurrou o braço, fazendo o bracelete se fixar em seu pulso. Os dois esperaram alguns segundos, até Draco pigarrear.

"Parece que não aconteceu nada."

"Então essa lenda não existe. Isso é só mais um bonito acessório."

"Não... bonito sou eu. Isso é só... interessante."

"Você também é interessante."

"Ah... mas me diz uma coisa que eu não sou."

"Que tal modesto?"

"Ou então... prudente."

Draco agarrou Harry pela cintura e colou seus lábios rapidamente. Harry enlaçou os braços no pescoço do garoto, coçando-lhe a nuca. Alum tempo depois seus lábios se separaram, mas eles continuavam abraçados. Harry olhou para o bracelete de ouro em seu punho. Em toda a sua extensão haviam desenhados desenhos egípcios que por um segundo deixaram Harry com uma pequena curiosidade.

"Talvez seja melhor você ir dormir para acordar cedo amanhã. Além do mais estou com receio de ficar perto de você se isso causar um efeito mais tarde."

"Oh... o grande Draco Malfoy com medo?"

"Não estou com medo. Estou..."

"Meu medrosinho lindo... acho melhor eu ir embora para não te fazer tremer."

Harry começou a andar pelos corredores do campo de Quadribol.

"Dá pra parar com isso? Eu não estou com medo. Se acontecer alguma coisa é melhor que você esteja no castelo."

"No castelo não, longe de você, não é?"

"Eu não tenho medo de uma coisa antiga como essa!"

"Não, é? Então prove."

Harry andava agora pelos gramados de Hogwarts em direção ao castelo. Draco apressou um pouco o passo e virou Harry bruscamente, colando seus lábios com um beijo arrebatador. Seus corpos estavam gelados e pouco a pouco se esquentavam um por causa do outro. Draco deslizava seus lábios até o pescoço de Harry, que abriu os olhos e olhou por cima dos ombros de Draco, assustando-se.

"Quem é aquele ali?"

Draco se virou para trás e se deparou com um vulto distante. Estava parado e de costas. Draco segurou depressa a mão de Harry e começou a correr com ele pelo gramado até um pequeno gramado, onde se esconderam.

"Draco, o que está fazendo? Me solte!"

Pela vista de lá dava para ver que eram duas pessoas, uma delas com o cabelo longo. Harry estendeu rapidamente a capa da invisibilidade e jogou sobre ele e Draco. Abraçados, começaram a se aproximar lentamente dos vultos. De repente um deles se virou e andou apressado em direção ao castelo. O outro virou para trás e mergulhou nas sombras da floresta. Draco começou a ficar ofegante.

"Fomos descobertos, Harry!" – o pânico tomava conta de sua voz.

"Não, não fomos. Ninguém nos viu aqui. Fica calmo."

"Harry, só pode ser o Lorde das Trevas. Anda, vamos correr!"

"Draco, calma!"

O vulto se aproximava e, pouco a pouco, a luz do luar iluminava seu rosto. Draco se encolheu para o lado de Harry e tapou os olhos. Harry forçou um pouco os olhos e se assustou. Draco sentiu apenas um vento mais forte soprar quando o vulto passou por eles. Harry observava a luz em volta do corpo do garoto se apagar à medida que ele se aproximava do castelo, virando novamente um vulto. Draco continuava tremendo, encolhido ao lado de Harry.

"Fomos pegos Harry! Ele já puxou nossa capa?"

O vulto entrou pelo portão do castelo. Harry jogou a capa para longe e empurrou Draco.

"Pare com isso! Ele já foi!"

"Foi? O Lorde já passou por nós?"

"Que lorde? Era o Yurick! Não tinha lorde algum!"

"Quem?"

"Yurick, o garoto que entrou na Corvinal. Eu conversei com ele hoje!"

"Harry... você conversou com um Comensal?"

"Quem disse que ele é um Comensal?"

"Eu deduzi!"

"Todos _deduziriam_ que você é um Comensal e eu namoro você! Isso não tem nada a ver!"

"A partir do momento que esse garoto tem encontros noturnos com alguém tudo começa a ter a ver, sim!"

"Draco, o que você acha que a gente veio fazer aqui? Isso não prova nada!"

"Não parecia ser um encontro amoroso! Era uma garota, não era?"

"Quem sabe ele não queria... sei lá, um namoro secreto?"

"Harry, você já viu namorar a dez metros de distancia? Eram dois Comensais, ou um que queria levar o outro para o seu lado!"

"Ah, Draco. Eu já ouvi baboseiras demais! Vamos para o castelo, medrosinho!"

"Eu não tenho medo de nada!"

Harry se encolheu e tampou o rosto com a capa de Draco.

"_Ah, Merlin! É o Lorde! Ele vai nos matar!"_

"Pare! Foi só... um impulso."

"Precisa aprender a se controlar, meu medrosinho."

Os dois caminhavam para o castelo, Draco estava pensativo e Harry ria, pensando na última cena.

"Se não era um Comensal ou coisa assim, me diga. Porque a garota entrou para a Floresta?"

"Isso é a única coisa intrigante e que faz sentido com o que você diz, mas então porque os dois não sairam juntos?"

"Eu não sei, mas se isso aconteceu é porque a garota não estuda em Hogwarts!"

"Isso não faz sentido. Um encontro de Comensais tão rápido? O que eles falariam?"

"Eu sei lá! Não penso como eles!"

"Eu sei..." – As portas do castelo se abriram ao que os garotos pararam antes de entrar. Draco impediu que Harry entrasse segurando levemente seu braço.

"Harry, me prometa que vai prestar bastante atenção nesse cara, não vai se aproximar muito e nem confiar nenhuma informação a ele, tudo bem?"

"Tá, mas..."

"Ok. Agora você vai direto para a Grifinória, sem parar, sem conversar e andando nos lugares mais claros possíveis, ok?"

"Draco..."

"Boa noite pra você também, e cuidado com suas companhias."

Harry estava prestes a falar algo, mas Draco colou seus lábios antes que ele pudesse ao menos se mexer. O vento fazia Draco tremer de frio, embora ele não percebesse estando nos braços de Harry, que o abraçou enquanto beijava seus lábios. Harry separou seus lábios, acariciando o rosto de Draco.

"Promete que não vai conversar com ele?"

"Draco..."

Draco colou seus lábios novamente, numa tentativa sôfrega de calar a Harry.

"Promete ou não?"

"Tá... eu prometo." - Harry sorriu.

Draco sorriu animado e deixou que Harry entrasse pelo saguão de entrada. O garoto parou ao pé da escada e olhou para trás.

"Quer ir comigo?"

"Hum..." – Draco sorriu maliciosamente. – "Hoje não. Tenho que me preparar para a noite de amanhã."

"O que tem amanhã?" – Harry tinha um semblante curioso.

"Nada..." – Draco entrou nas masmorras, rindo.

Harry sorriu e subiu as escadas pulando de dois em dois degraus. Seguiu pelo corredor num passo calmo e suave, sem fazer barulho. _"Corajoso... sei. Muito corajoso."_ Harry pensava enquanto esperava a escada voltar a seu lugar de origem. Harry saiu da escada seguindo seu caminho normal, até perceber que estava sendo seguido. Continuou no mesmo ritmo e alguns segundos depois virou-se de repente, mas não tinha ninguém lá. Harry voltou a andar, a sensação de ter um vulto atrás de si aumentava a cada instante. Harry apressou o passo. Se tinha alguém atrás dele com certeza era sob a capa da invisibilidade. Se prestasse atenção poderia, com facilidade ouvir os passos de seu seguidor, indo no mesmo ritmo que o dele. Ao virar em uma curva em um corredor ele jogou a capa da invisibilidade sobre seus ombros e se jogou contra a parede. Como imaginava, surgiu alguém pelo corredor. Draco olhou para a frente, mas não viu ninguém. Harry respirou aliviado. Draco coçou a cabeça. A entrada para a Grifinória ficava ao fim daquele corredor. E de repente uma luz veio a sua cabeça.

"A capa! Muito bem, garoto."

"Tô aprendendo com o melhor!" – Harry falou sem se descobrir.

Draco sorriu, olhando para o lado de onde veio a voz de Harry. Sentiu seus lábios serem brevemente tocados pelos lábios quentes de Harry.

"Boa noite, Draco."

"Espero que meu sol particular brilhe para mim amanhã."

Harry voltou a seguir seu caminho, sorrindo.

P...

Harry acordou feliz na terça-feira. Entrou pelo salão principal e olhou direto para a mesa da Sonserina. Draco levantou a cabeça e sorriu para o garoto, que acenou com a mão. Hermione conversava com Ichiro, que estava a seu lado, sendo quase fuzilado pelo olhar de Rony, a sua frente. Harry se assentou ao lado do ruivo.

"Uau! Harry, que demais!" – Ichiro puxou um pouco o braço de Harry, olhando o bracelete. – "Onde comprou?"

"O Draco me deu. Ele disse que é algo antigo."

"Muito antigo. Não decoram mais o ouro deste jeito." – Hermione comentou, olhando o bracelete que Ichiro segurava.

"Ele tem algum poder de congelar ou queimar quem te provocar?" – Rony sorriu maliciosamente para Ichiro.

"Acho que não. Ele não fez nada até agora."

"Mesmo se tiver, ele não fará nada espontaneamente. Você deve controlar isso de alguma forma, Harry." – Hermione havia puxado uma lupa para reparar nos detalhes.

"Tente." – Ichiro soltou o braço de Harry e o encarou animado.

Harry receou um pouco. Olhou para um pote de geléia e apontou o braço para ele.

"Congele!" – Harry pegou o pote, mas nada acontecera.

"Talvez só funcione com pessoas. Porque você não se oferece, Ichiro?" – Rony parecia nervoso."

"O que? Eu não! Se ofereça você!" – o garoto contestou.

"Você é o maior interessado aqui. Além do mais, qualquer coisa a 'Mioninha' está aí do seu lado."

Hermione, que estivera acompanhando a discussão desde o início, sorriu discretamente, percebendo os ciúmes. Ichiro, por sua vez, olhou para Hermione.

"Você me ajuda se acontecer alguma coisa?"

"Claro, mas eu ainda acho que você não deveria seguir as idéias estúpidas do Rony!"

Ichiro sorriu e encarou Rony desafiadoramente.

"Ok, Harry." – Ichiro olhou para os olhos verdes de Harry. – "Vai."

Harry apontou o pulso para ele, que fechou os olhos, tremendo um pouco.

"Congele!"

Ichiro começou a tremer exageradamente.

"AH! MIONE! ME AJUDE!"

Hermione perdeu a fala, tremendo também, mas esta era de nervoso. Maioria dos alunos olhavam para o garoto. Hermione pegou a varinha, tremendo e soando frio.

"Empuxc-cro" – ela gaguejou.

Ichiro impulsionou o corpo com força para trás, caindo de costas.

"NÃO!" – Hermione se jogou em cima do garoto, tentando segurá-lo. Ichiro tremia e suava. Hermione tentou abraçá-lo, mas quando ela se aproximou um pouco mais seus lábios se encontraram com os do garoto, que parou imediatamente. Todo o salão comunal se encheu de espanto e murmúrios. Rony, que estava sobre a mesa ao lado de Harry, teve que ser segurado pelo amigo para não pular em cima dos dois. Hermione e Ichiro se afastaram vagarosamente. Ichiro sorriu assustado e receoso.

"Uau. Acho que vou virar ator. O salário é bom."

"Você fez isso de propósito?" – Hermione e empurrou o garoto e levantou-se em um pulo. – "Ichiro, eu vou te matar!"

O garoto parecia um pouco envergonhado, mas ainda sorria quando se levantou. Hermione jogou a mochila nas costas e saiu apressada. Harry olhou para Ichiro, sorrindo um pouco.

"Inteligente." – Ele olhou para Rony, que estava até rosnando. – "Mas agora vamos, ou o novo professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas vai nos matar."

**N/A: **Gente, que vergonhoso! Tanto tempo pra porem reviews e eu recebo um. UM MÌSERO REVIEW! O que vocês acham que estão fazendo? Não, não, não... não quero que isso se repita ou eu abandonarei a fic. E isso é sério hein? E ninguém merece beijo hoje, a não ser...

**Anita Joyce Belice: **Ah... é bom saber que você não se esquece de mim, snifff... Por favor, não faça como estes ingratos... snifff... não deixe de deixar reviews... (fungada altamente exagerada) eu não mereço ficar sozinha, ou mereço? Beijos SÓ PARA VOCÊ! Snifff.


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo XIII – A Traição 

Harry, Rony e Ichiro depararam com a maioria dos alunos de Griginória e Lufa-Lufa já sentados em seus lugares ao chegarem à sala de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Rony correu para a mesa onde Hermione estava. Ichiro soltou um riso debochado.

"Bem, Harry, não vai dar pra gente se assentar junto, então... fique ali com o Neville que eu fico com a Karey."

Harry olhou para Neville, que estava amuado na mesa. Parecia um pouco doente. Se normal ele já era um desastre, Harry imaginava o que faria se estivesse doente.

"Não prefere ficar com o Neville? É que ele tem mais dificuldade e você pode ajudá-lo."

"Tudo bem."

Harry respirou um pouco mais aliviado, andando em direção à mesa onde se assentava Karey Perkins, que havia atolado os óculos no grosso livro de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Ao sentir Harry se assentar a seu lado, ela olhou para o garoto, sorrindo atrapalhadamente.

"Olá! Harry, você não imagina o prazer que tenho em me assentar com você. Eu sei que você já sabe, mas eu sou Karey Perkins."

A garota estendeu a mão a Harry, deixando o grosso livro cair, provocando um estrondo.

"Oh... como eu sou atrapalhada! Me desculpe. Eu... sou sempre assim! Me desculpe."

"Nada a desculpar."

Harry começou a tirar os materiais da mochila e colocou todos na mesa, como todos haviam feito.

"Guardem os materiais." – disse uma voz já conhecida. – "Nesta aula só precisaremos das varinhas."

Lupin apareceu por uma porta ao fundo da sala, que irrompeu em aplausos e comemorações. O professor abaixou a cabeça, numa breve reverência, depois fez um movimento para que o barulho cessasse.

"Oh, muito obrigado! Muito obrigado mesmo, mas eu preciso dar uma aula. Porém, estarei disposto a conversar com quem quiser no final deste horário. Agora, se puderem me seguir a esta sala, eu mostrarei a tarefa de hoje."

O professor entrou na sala, sendo seguido por seus alunos, que cochichavam entre si. Ao entrarem na sala, se depararam com um bicho meio esverdeado e peludo, com olhos muito grandes e que encarava a todos.

"Quem arrisca dizer o que é isto?" – perguntou Lupin.

"Uma raposa com náuseas?"

"Não! É um cachorro irlandês muito raro!" – tentou Simas.

"Um gato de olhos enormes!"

"É um Rinícido" – disseram Ichiro e Hermione em coro. Os dois se olharam. Hermione desviou o olhar, furiosa, e Ichiro sorriu, olhando de volta para o professor.

"Muito bem! Dez pontos para a Grifinória. Agora, quem poderia me dizer o que ele faz?"

Hermione levantou a mão imediatamente, erguendo o máximo que podia. Ichiro olhou para a garota e sorriu, voltando a olhar o professor.

"Um Rinícido é um pequeno mamífero encontrado em cavernas quentes e em tocas da Austrália. Ele pode imitar qualquer feitiço que veja, bom ou mau. Quando se sente ameaçado lança o pior feitiço que conhece, podendo ser até uma maldição imperdoável. Os Rinícidos se acostumam com qualquer lugar, podendo até serem domestiados. O mínimo de sua vida são cinquenta anos, podendo chegar até a duzentos se forem felizes em sua vida." – Ichiro falou de uma só vez, fazendo Hermione cruzar os braços, ainda mais furiosa.

"Muito bem, garoto. Mais dez pontos para a Grifinória. Agora, peguem seu par e um Rinícido, e ensinem tudo o que puderem a ele. Cuidado para não ensinarem coisas más. Eles podem fazer com que alguém saia totalmente arranhado ou até fervendo furúnculos. Ao final da aula o Rinícido mais inteligente concederá um prêmio ao seu treinador. Ali no canto, temos mais nove Rinícidos. Divirtam-se."

Harry olhou para Karey, que lhe lançou um sorriso. Os dois pegaram um Rinícido azul claro e se assentaram em um canto. O bicho realmente parecia com um cachorro, embora não tivesse um rabo muito grande e conseguisse andar em duas patas.

"Oh... ele é lindo!"

"Bem... o que vamos ensinar a ele?" – perguntou Harry.

"Vamos ensiná-lo o Wingardium Leviosa. Vai ser legal ver ele fazendo as coisas voarem."

"Boa idéia. Vou conjurar uma pena."

Harry pegou a varinha e conjurou uma pena. O pequeno Rinícido pareceu assustar-se, e logo depois fez um movimento rápido com a cabeça, fazendo aparecer outra pena. Harry e Karey se divertiram com a leve gargalhada que o animal deu. Assim, ele continuou a conjurar penas e a gargalhar, logo deixando a sala repleta de penas e de risadas de Rinícidos.

"Gostei dele. Vamos dar um nome a ele?"

"Ah... um nome. Não está exagerando, Harry?"

"O que acha de Didy?"

"Didy? É... Tudo bem. Mas agora vamos ensinar o Wingardium Leviosa!"

"Tá. Deixa eu acostumá-lo com o nome."

Harry começou a conversar com o pequeno animal, que o encarava atento. Ele dizia seu nome como se o Rinícido fosse um índio.

"Certo. Então, agora me diga. Qual é o seu nome?"

"Di-di." – o Rinícido falou com sua voz esganiçada e sonora.

"Perfeito! Sim, agora pode ensinar a ele."

"Tá. Didy, olhe aqui. _Wingardium Leviosa!_"

A pena começou a voar, fazendo Didy se assustar novamente. O pequeno bicho olhava para o alto, acompanhando a pena. Depois, olhou para uma das penas do chão, e, num movimento de cabeça, começou a fazê-la voar também, gargalhando.

"Ah... ele é muito fofo!" – suspirou Karey.

"Sim! Bem, vejamos... _La Carnon Inflamare!_"

Uma pena começou a pegar fogo, fazendo Didy se assustar e logo executar o mesmo feitiço às gargalhadas.

"Harry... o que o seu amigo tem?"

"Quem? Rony?"

"É... sabe... ele anda meio nervoso, e às vezes eu o pego olhando para mim. Ele está com... problemas?" – A garota conjurou um papel, fazendo Didy imitá-la.

"O Rony? Não... ele não tem problemas. Ele costuma ser assim sempre, mas agora que Ichiro chegou ele está mais nervoso. E quanto a ele ficar te olhando, bem... não sabia disso." – Harry disfarçou.

"Sabe, eu gosto dele..." – Ela puxou o papel e começou a escrever.

"Gosta?"

"Eu acho ele legal. Mas ele tem namorada, não é?"

"Tem, porque?"

"Eu queria conversar com ele."

"Eu posso ver se ele quer. Está com problemas no namoro."

"Sério? Ótimo! Então, me encontre no saguão de entrada às dez horas. E por favor... vá com ele. Eu sou meio tímida."

"Ok. Oh, meu Deus, olhe isso!"

Didy estava fazendo aparecerem palavras no papel. Harry lia enquanto o pequeno animal escrevia mais e mais.

"Ichiro... raiva... problemas... Deus... legal... então... e... Harry... Didy... seu nome, Didy! Tímida... sim... vejamos..."

"É o que a gente disse, eu acho."

"Ele está escrevendo as palavras que conhece! E com a sua letra!"

"Didy, tem que fazer tudo ter sentido. Olha."

Karey escreveu algumas frases, sendo logo imitada por Didy.

"Fácil!"

"Acho que ele está escrevendo coisas confidenciais ao seu respeito."

Karey olhou para o papel e soltou um grito.

"_Rony tem namorada. Eu queria me encontrar com ele. Às dez horas, no saguão de entrada. Vá junto."_

A garota pegou o papel e começou a rasgá-lo furiosamente. Depois apontou o dedo para Didy, nervosa.

"Didy mau! MAU!"

Didy olhou para tudo aquilo, depois conjurou um papel, escreveu a mesma coisa novamente e depois rasgou todo o papel furiosamente. Apontou o dedo para Karey e começou a gritar.

"Karey mau! MAU!"

Harry começou a rir.

"Como ele sabe o seu nome?"

"Ótimo. O tempo está acabando. Todos tragam o seu Rinícido até aqui, coloquem um a um na mesa e vamos ver o que eles fazem." – Lupin falou.

Harry pegou Didy no colo e começou a cochichar coisas em seu ouvido, enquanto Parvarti e Nick levavam seu Rinícido até lá.

"Vai lá, bichinho. Mostre o que aprendeu."

Harry continuava a dizer coisas para Didy, até que eles foram chamados.

"Este é Didy." – Karey anunciou. – "Vamos Didy... faça alguma coisa voar."

Didy chamou Lupin com a pequena mão e começou a cochichar algo em seu ouvido, o que ninguém mais ouviu, mas quanto mais Lupin ouvia, mais ele ria. Depois, Didy conjurou uma pena, fez com que ela voasse e colocou fogo enquanto ela voava. Todos começaram a aplaudir. Didy conjurou o papel, escreveu mais uma vez a mesma frase e depois começou a rasgar todo o papel.

"Karey mau! MAU!"

A sala se encheu de gargalhadas, menos de Karey, que ficou rosa de vergonha.

"Muito bem, Harry... agora vamos decidir qual é o Rinícido mais inteligente. Faremos uma votação. Aqui temos alguns papéis. Escrevam o nome dos donos e depois veremos quem ganha. Por favor, em fila."

Todos os alunos se organizaram em fila. Rony correu para ficar atrás de Harry.

"Ei, Harry." – ele sussurou.

"Rony! Bonito o seu Rinícido..."

"Valeu. Escuta, na hora que o seu super bicho começou a escrever eu vi o meu nome naquele papel. O que estava escrito?"

"Você saberá... mais tarde."

"Sem mistério, Harry. O que é?"

"Depois conversamos. Já está na minha hora de votar."

Harry escreveu no papel e se assentou ao lado de Karey na outra sala. Logo, todos estavam sentados e Lupin chegou com a caixa cheia de papéis. Ele começou a contar os votos, e logo voltou, com um sorriso.

"Ora, ora, ora... tivemos um empate! Os ganhadores são: Ichiro e Neville e Hermione e Ronald. Parabéns. Agora, devem estar ansiosos por seus prêmios, não é? Depois da aula eu entrego a vocês. Agora, quero uma redação de um pergaminho sobre os seus Rinícidos."

Harry começou a escrever em um pergaminho, enquanto Didy apenas olhava com os olhos imensos e aguados para tudo o que ele escrevia. Já estava na metade do pergaminho quando Rony se virou para trás.

"Ah, vai cara... me diz. Porque meu nome estava no papel?"

"Rony, eu não vou falar agora e ponto final!"

"Ah, Harry. Pela nossa amizade. Por favor, me diz o que é..."

"Não vou dizer até a hora do jantar."

"Jantar? Mas ainda nem passou o almoço!"

"Não me importa... eu não vou falar!"

"Bichinho... por favor... escreve denovo..."

"O nome dele é Didy e ele não vai escrever, não é, Didy?"

"Anda, seu bicho idiota!" – Rony segurou Didy e começou a sacudi-lo. – "Escreva ou eu juro te dar de alimento para os elfos!"

"Ronald, não faça isso!" – Lupin correu até a mesa, mas já era tarde. Didy pegou o pergaminho de Rony, começou a rasgá-lo furiosamente e depois apontou o dedo para Rony.

"Ronald mau! MAU!" – Didy ainda fez um movimento de cabeça, fazendo a camisa de Rony se incendiar.

"AH! AHHH! ESTÁ QUENTE! TIREM ISSO DE MIM!" – Ele pulava e corria pela sala, sendo rodeado pelos colegas. – "POR FAVOR! MAMÃE! EU NÃO QUERO MORRER ASSIM! EU QUERO A MINHA MÃE!"

"SAIAM DA FRENTE! _ACQUA!" –_ Hermione fez o fogo se apagar.

Rony tirou a camisa, desesperado. Não havia nenhuma queimadura em seu peito.

"Didy só queria queimar a camisa." – Harry riu.

"Só? Ele quase me transformou em cinzas!" – Rony avançou novamente para o pequeno Rinícido.

"A culpa não foi dele, Rony!" – Hermione se colocou na frente de Rony.

"Está querendo dizer que foi de quem? Minha?"

"É, seria uma boa sugestão!" – ela levou as mãos à cintura.

"Pois fique sabendo que eu faria tudo denovo!"

"Inclusive rebolar?"

Rony começou a ficar vermelho. Tão vermelho que logo se tornou púrpura.

"Ok. Vamos parar de discutir. Ronald, vá trocar de roupa, e você pode ficar o resto do horário em sua sala comunal se desejar. O resto pode voltar a fazer suas redações."

Hermione se assentou.

"O Rony é um idiota! Por causa dele vou ter que fazer a redação toda denovo!"

"Eu posso ajudar." – Ichiro se assentou a seu lado, lançando o sorriso mais angelical possivel.

"Não quero a sua ajuda!"

"Ainda chateada pela minha atuação?"

"Não! Estou furiosa por causa do... do..."

"Do beijo?"

"É!"

"Mas foi você quem me beijou! Eu só estava tremendo!"

"Mentira! Eu ia te segurar, as você se aproveitou!"

"Eu gostei..."

"Cale a boca e vá fazer sua redação!"

"Já fiz. Estou aqui para te ajudar."

"A ficar mais nervosa? Não... acho que isso já é o bastante! Suficiente para ensinar meu Rinícido a estripar!"

"Puxa. Nãoo sabia que você era tão violenta. Na China costumamos tomar chá para acalmar os nervos."

"Eu vou te dar um chá de socos se você não sumir daqui!"

"Por falar em China... acho que você ficaria linda vestida como uma gueixa..."

"Se não quiser que eu vá fazer compania ao Rony cale a boca!"

"Desculpe. Foi só uma brincadeira. Eu nem gosto de gueixas. São atiradas. Mas eu gosto de você." – Ichiro segurou a mão de Hermione, que entregava a varinha ao Rinícido laranjado.

"O que você tem, hein? Primeiro você... você... você me beija daquele jeito e quer que continue a messma coisa?"

"Não a mesma coisa, tenha certeza."

Hermione olhou para o garoto. Pela primeira vez depois do que acontecera no café da manhã ela viu denovo aqueles olhos puxados, e pode ver, bem no findo, um sincero e bonito traço azul. Ichiro aproximou-se devagar, sem que Hermione percebesse, ou fingisse não perceber. Seus lábios estavam a centímetros de distância agora.

"Eu já terminei minha redação. Com licensa."

Hermione se afastou e puxou a mão, indo em direção a Lupin.

"Ah, garoto!" – Harry falou, assustando Ichiro. – Se o Rony ficar sabendo disso..."

"Ele não vai saber, vai? Eu não quero perder a amizade competitiva dele."

"Eu não sei de nada. E torça para que Mione não saiba também."

Ichiro voltou a olhar Hermione, que agora conversava animada com Lupin. Seria para não voltar a sentar a seu lado? Enquanto refletia os minutos se passaram rapidamente, e logo o sinal tocou, anunciando o término do segundo horário. Harry socou os materiais na mochila e andou até Lupin, com um grande sorriso nos lábios.

"Que ótimo que você voltou! Hogwarts sentia falta de um professor tão insuperável quanto você."

Lupin riu.

"Ah, obrigado, Harry. Mas creio que eu possa ser superado por qualquer um."

"Não por Umbridge, tenha certeza." – Hermione sorriu.

"É, talvez por ela não. Como vocês estão indo?"

"Ah... bem, na medida do possível. Snape não deixa nossa felicidade ser completa." – Harry mostrou um semblante decepcionado.

"Aquele lá nunca poderá deixar de semear a tristeza. Bem, mas eu farei tudo para deixar vocês mais alegres enquanto estiver aqui. Mas não cobrem muito de mim, está bem? Ah, e onde está Neville?"

"Neville foi para a aula de Herbologia. Ele adora conversar com Sprout enquanto nos espera." – Hermione cochichou, como se fosse um segredo.

"Que pena. Seu Rinícido é um dos vencedores."

"Eu sou o par dele... posso entregar o prêmio." – Ichiro falou de trás de um círculo de alunos.

"Ah... ótimo! Mas vocês tem que dividir se ele quiser, ok?" – Ichiro acenou com a cabeça. – "Certo, Hermione, Watanabe... vocês, Rony e Neville tem um Rinícido a partir de agora. Não é um premio perfeito, mas vai fazer vocês rirem muito."

"Legal!" – Ichiro acariciou seu Rinícido, que estava em seu colo.

"Sim, Watanabe, é legal, mas agora vão para suas aulas ou se meterão em encrenca."

"Certo, obrigada, professor. Nos vemos no jantar."

"É, Hermione... e cuide direito do seu Rinícido."

Hermione sorriu e saiu da sala com seu Rinícido nos braços. Ichiro olhou para Harry, sorrindo.

"Você não vem?"

"Não. Pode ir." – Harry olhou para sua mesa, onde estava Didy, escrevendo em todos os papéis que encontrava.

Depois que todos os alunos sairam da sala, Lupin se levantou e deu a volta pela mesa, ficando de frente para Harry.

"Dúvidas, Harry?"

"Não... quero dizer... sim. Eu só queria saber... se está tudo bem... lá fora, sabe?"

"Eu não deveria te dizer isso Harry, mas presumo que já saiba. Estamos prestes a uma verdadeira guerra. Alguns de nossos ajudantes secretos saíram em busca de aliados, mas não estamos com sucesso. Hogwarts está prestes a um ataque e eu fui mandado para cá só para dar algum reforço."

"Hogwarts? Não! Aqui é o lugar mais seguro do mundo!"

"Não é mais. Não quando se trata de Você-Sabe-Quem e seus Comensais, que triplicam a cada dia. E eu gostaria de pedir sua ajuda, Harry. Mais do que nunca os seus sonhos são as coisas mais fundamentais para decifrarmos estas charadas. Se você sonhar com uma cachoeira conte para nós. Anote todos os seus sonhos e não se esqueça dos detalhes. Sei que pode ser difícil, Harry, mas precisamos disso. Promete que vai tentar?"

"Claro. Podem contar comigo."

"Agora vá para as suas aulas. Não vai querer se atrasar."

"Não... professor." – Harry sorriu e andou até sua mesa, onde Didy o olhava tristemente, entendendo que a hora da separação chegara.

"Eu realmente gostaria de te ganhar como premio." – Harry cochichou.

Didy parecia implorar com os olhos quando Harry acariciou seu rosto e andou em direçção à porta.

"Ah, Harry!" – Harry olhou para o professor. – "É uma pena que tenha faltado um voto para você também empatar."

"Não se pode ganhar sempre." – Harry forçou um sorriso.

"Mas parece que uma pessoa deixou de votar."

"Quem?" – Harry se virou para Lupin, interessado.

"Eu acho que me esqueci de votar enquanto analisava os Rinícidos, mas Didy me falou algumas coisas antes de começar seu show individual, e é por isso que eu acho que ele se sentirá feliz de ir com você."

"Sério?" – Harry sorriu. – "Eu posso levá-lo?"

"Claro."

"Obrigado, professor! Muito obrigado mesmo!"

Harry foi até a mesa e pegou Didy, que sorria mostrando seus dentinhos afiados.

O.o.O.o.O

Harry saía do salão principal com Didy andando apressado a seu lado quando se assustou ao ser puxado para fora do salão. Didy rosnou para a pessoa que o puxara, até perceber que era Draco.

"Olá Didy, não se assuste."

"Você só comprimenta ele? Assim eu fico com ciúmes."

"Calma, Harry... tem Draco pra todo mundo."

"Não! Não tem. Eu não quero dividir!"

"Hum... egoísta! O que eu vou fazer com os meus fãs?"

"Pode deixar eu cuido deles. Aliás, Pomfrey cuida."

Draco abraçou Harry pela cintura e colou seus corpos.

"Senti sua falta hoje. Nem um horário conjunto."

"Não seja por isso. Amanhã teremos quase todos. E no resto da semana também."

"Mas pra que esperar o amanhã se temos uma noite inteira pela frente?"

"Ah... é. Então, o que vai ser hoje?"

"Hum... surpresa."

"Ah... me fala! Por favor! Você sabe que eu sou ansioso."

"Vai ter que esperar alguns minutinhos."

"O que custa contar agora? Só ma coisinha de nada!"

"Não!"

"Então... dá uma dica."

"Dica? Ok."

Draco puxou Harry para mas perto e colou seus lábios, beijando suavemente o garoto. Harry pousou suas mãos sobre o rosto de Draco, beijando-o com mais convicção. Didy olhava tudo aquilo com uma expressão de novidade no rosto e, de repente, soltou um gemido de nojo. Harry não queria soltar Draco. Precisava dele naquele instante como se nunca tivesse precisado de ninguém. Draco parecia sentir isso e também não separava seus lábios. Aquele momento era como se fosse o único, o especial. E assim os minutos se passaram e mesmo contra sua vontade se separaram para tomar fôlego.

"Uau! Quero um desses mais vezes." – Draco ofegou.

"Como você mesmo disse, vai ter que esperar alguns minutinhos." – Harry colou seus lábios novamente num beijo rápido.

"Tá aprendendo, hein. Mas já que é assim eu vou ter que correr para o meu dormitório e pegar o que ainda falta para a nossa noite."

"Ótimo. Enquanto isso eu tenho tempo para ir com o Rony ao encontro da Karey."

"Ah, sim. É agora, não é?"

"É, mas do jeito que eles são vão ficar os dois calados se encarando."

"É..." – Draco riu. – "Mas vale a pena tentar." – Draco beijou Harry novamente, já preparando-se para descer a escadaria de mármore. – "Vejo você daqui a pouquinho."

"Eu vou ficar esperando..."

Draco acariciou a cabeça de Didy e desceu as escadas apressadamente. Harry olhou para dentro do salão, onde Hermione se levantava juntando todos os livros e Rony enchia a boca e as mãos de bacon, levantando-se. Hermione passou apressada por Harry, parando para ajeitar os livros.

"Harry, pode me ajudar a empilhar estes livros? Eu vou para a biblioteca pesquisar sobre a alimentação dos Rinícidos."

"Claro..." – Harry ajeitou os livros nos braços de Hermione. – "Mas pra que tantos livros"

"Eu quero saber o máximo que puder. Eu coloquei o nome no meu de Claw. Eu digo meu porque Rony não se simpatizou com eles."

Harry olhou para Didy, que olhava os livros na mão de Hermione.

"É, bom nome."

"Eu vou indo, Harry. A gente se vê mais tarde na sala comunal."

Harry sorriu enquanto Hermione descia as escadas.

"Não. Hoje não."

Rony chegou ao lado de Harry com a boca entupida de bacon. Fez um enorme esforço para engolir tudo e sorriu.

"Então, estou bonito?"

"Isso seria meio difícil, mas digamos que você está... bem."

"Ok, vamos."

Harry e Rony andaram até a escadaria de mármore, mas ao chegarem ao pé da escada perceberam que não era Karey quem estava lá. Draco segurava com força o braço de Hermione, enquanto esta o beijava com quase tanta dedicação quanto Harry.

To Be Continued...

**N/A: ** Yuhu! Agora sinto-me amada novamente! Muitos reviews e dois deles enormes! Isso compensou muita coisa. Não estou mais chateada com vocês. Mas para que eu continue assim basta receber mais reviews. Pensem comigo: Se a preguiça fala para você não escrever review só neste capítulo e que no outro você repõe, tudo bem. Mas e se todo mundo pensar assim? Aí complica. Mas eu sei que muita gente tá meio sem tempo, assim como eu. Então, por favor, quando der deixem o seus reviews. Beijos duplicados para todo mundo.

**Mione03: **Sim. O Ichiro foi bem esperto. Hermione quase teve um filho de tanta preocupação. Ela tá podendo de verdade. Oh, por agora tá desculpada, mas eu não costumo ser tão paciente, não. Beijos.

**Os malfeitores: **Sem problemas, o importante é que você deixe seu precioso review.

**Anita Joyce Belice: **É assim que se fala! Não se esqueça! Me ame muito! Ame muito Relíquia! É! (ops... meu ego voou...) E é bom ver que mais gente comentou agora. Um beijo...

**AganishLottly: **Ah, valeu. Espero sinceramente que continue lendo.

**Aline Potter do meu coração: **Exagerada? Eu? Você é que me deixou na mão! Aliás, seu pc! Eu se fosse você deixaria ele de castigo. Cobriria ele e nem olhava durante cinco dias (você tem que entrar todo sábado, lembra?). Gostou do bracelete, né? É ele desperta até a minha curiosidade... Tenho ótimos planos para ele. Uau! Pela minha cabeça seu pc novo será muito maneiro. Mas você tem certeza que quer que eu ajude a dar um nome a ele? E temos que conversar sobre sua carta (pô... eu sou muito enrolada). Eu vou parar aqui porque senão não tem assunto para o MSN mais tarde. E se a gente não se ver, eu te mando um beijo, tá? Então, um beijo e até mais.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo XIV – A Traição (continuação)**

Aquela cena tocou fundo o coração de Harry. Não conseguiu se mover. Não conseguiu organizar os pensamentos. Não conseguia nem ver direito o que acontecia. Só sabia que Draco e Hermione se beijavam. Como? Porque? Ele não sabia. Seu mundo despencou ali mesmo, no saguão de entrada, até que foi salvo por Rony e seu repentino vôo até Draco. Rony puxou Draco pelo ombro e jogou toda sua força em seu pulso, acertando certeiramente o queixo de Draco, que caiu. Hermione começou a tossir e puxar fôlego, desesperada.

"Como você pôde?" – Rony se jogou sobre Draco. – "Eu confiei em você! NÓS CONFIAMOS EM VOCÊ E VOCÊ APRONTA ISSO?"

"RONY, PARE!" – Hermione gritou, puxando o ruivo.

Rony se levantou nervoso e vermelho. Hermione recuou. Ele não parecia disposto a conversar.

"E você o defende? Como pode? Há quanto tempo vocês escondem isso e mim e do Harry?"

"Rony, a gente não fez nada! Eu não quis fazer aquilo, juro que não queria!"

"**CALE A BOCA! EU PERGUNTEI HÁ QUANTO TEMPO!"**

"**NÃO HÁ TEMPO NENHUM, SEU IDIOTA!**" – As lágrimas escorriam com pressa pelo rosto de Hermione. – "ISSO NUNCA ACONTECEU! E EU NÃO SEI PORQUE ACONTECEU AGORA! EU SÓ SEI QUE NÃO ERA EU!"

"**COMO NÃO PODERIA NÃO SER VOCÊ? EU VI! HARRY VIU! NÃO SE FAÇA DE SONSA!**"

"**EU JÁ DISSE QUE EU NÃO QUIS!"**

"Ele te obrigou então?" – Rony apontou para Draco, que limpava a boca, já de pé. – **"EU FIZ UMA PERGUNTA, DROGA! ELE TE OBRIGOU A BEIJÁ-LO? ESTÁ SENDO CHANTAGEADA?"**

"**POR MERLIN, RONALD ELE NÃO FEZ NADA!"**

"**ALGUÉM TEM QUE TER FEITO ALGUMA COISA!"**

"ELA JÁ DISSE QUE NÃO FIZEMOS NADA, DROGA!" – Draco interveio.

"**VOCÊ NÃO SE CANSOU DE APANHAR? CALE A BOCA! EU ESTOU FALANDO COM ELA ENTÃO CALE A MERDA DA BOCA!"**

Os alunos que saíam do salão principal faziam um círculo ou se debruçavam sobre o corrimão para assistir a tudo aquilo. Didy e Claw começaram a rosnar para Rony, apontando as garras afiadas para ele.

"**POR DEUS, SERÁ QUE VOCÊ É TÃO IDIOTA QUE NÃO CONSEGUE VER? NÃO FIZEMOS NADA!" – **Draco gritava cada vez mais alto.

"Porque não perguntamos ao Harry o que ele acha? Me diga, Harry..." – Rony se virou para Harry, que continuava estatelado. – "Eu estou cego ou devemos aplaudir a encenação dos dois?"

Harry continuou parado. Seus olhos expressavam terror e incredulidade. Draco parou à sua frente, os lábios e o canto do olho sangrando.

"Harry?"

Mas antes que pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa sentiu o rosto formigar por causa do tapa de Harry. Levou a mão ao rosto e voltou a olhar para o garoto.

"Como você pôde? Depois de tudo aquilo que a gente viu. Depois de tudo que passamos juntos!"

"Harry, acredite em mim!"

"**CALE A BOCA, DRACO! CALE A BOCA! **COMO OUSA DIZER O MEU NOME E OLHAR NOS MEUS OLHOS DEPOIS DO QUE EU VI? COMO VOCÊ PÔDE?"

"Eu te explico como ele pôde, Harry." – Rony segurou Draco pelo colarinho. – "Ele é um Sonserino. E sonserinos são sempre estas cobras falsas e **SANGUE-SUGAS**!" – Rony empurrou Draco para o chão.

"PARE COM ISSO, RONALD! EU JÁ DISSE QUE NÃO FIZEMOS NADA! DEVIA ACREDITAR NOS SEUS AMIGOS!"

"**MEUS OLHOS SÃO OS MEUS AMIGOS! **E QUEM OS TEM NÃO PRECISA DE DOIS 'AMIGOS' COMO VOCÊS. Vocês realmente se merecem."

Rony segurou Harry pelo braço e começou a puxá-lo escada acima. Didy parou na frente de Draco, ainda sentado ao chão. Seu rosto demonstrava uma expressão triste e aborrecida.

"Draco mau..." – e tentou rosnar, mas sua tristeza era muito grande.

Rony só sabia bufar e bater os pés enquanto fazia o caminho até a sala comunal da Grifinória. A tempestade no cérebro de Harry parecia não ter fim. Draco afirmava não ter feito nada, assim como Hermione. Então, será que Voldemort estava fantasiando sua vista também? Ou eles estariam apenas...

"Mentindo! Estavam todo este tempo mentido! E nós, dois pequenos seres inferiores, burros e ingênuos não percebemos o que estava em nosso nariz! Como pudemos nos fazer de cegos durante tanto tempo? Dois vermes imundos! É o que eles são!"

Harry não conseguia pensar. Chegou à Torre da Grifinória sem nem notar os numerosos olhares que o encaravam e se viravam para cochichar alguma coisa. Subiu logo ao dormitório dos garotos e se deitou em seu leito sem ao menos trocar de roupa. Ele não sentiu, quando, segundos depois, Didy subiu em sua cama e ficou a olhá-lo tristemente. Ele também não ouviu quando Rony chegou batendo a porta e socando todas as camas que conseguiu, o que foi uma, pois logo seu pulso quebrou e ele correu gritando e chorando para a Ala Hospitalar.

O.o.O.o.O

Hermione estendeu a mão para que Draco se levantasse. Ele olhou para os garotos que formavam o círculo e as estátuas da escadaria de mármore.

"O show acabou! Vão embora! Não há mais nada para ser visto aqui!"

Todos começaram a murmurar e andar devagar, contrariados. Draco olhou para Hermione, que ainda chorava.

"O que nós fizemos, Draco?"

"O que **você** fez? Tá louca, Mione? Desde quando você se joga pra cima de mim desse jeito?"

"Mas eu não te beijei! Que saco! Nem você acredita em mim?"

"É difícil de acreditar, mesmo!"

"Então não culpe o Harry se ele não voltar pra você! Você está entendendo o lado dele perfeitamente!"

Draco pensou um pouco, nervoso.

"Está bem... então... me diga o que aconteceu."

"EU NÃO SEI! Algo dentro de mim me disse para te beijar, mas eu não queria! Eu não queria mesmo! Você acredita em mim?"

"Ah..." – Draco olhava para todos os lados, ainda tentando registrar o que acontecera. – "Não sei, Hermione. É estranho demais."

"**VOCÊ ACHA QUE EU IRIA QUERER BEIJAR O NAMORADO DO MEU MELHOR AMIGO?"**

"EU NÃO SEI! EU NÃO SEI! EU ESTOU CONFUSO! EU PRECISO DE UM BANHO! EU PRECISO PENSAR! Conversamos amanhã. Pense no que pode ter sido isso."

Draco desceu as escadas para as masmorras, deixando Hermione completamente sozinha.

O.o.O.o.O

O sol nasceu, mas não fez a menor diferença para Harry. Ele não sabia se era noite ou se era dia. Acompanhara a luta de Didy para se manter acordado junto a Harry. O pequeno animalzinho segurava o pano que usara metade da noite para secar as lágrimas de Harry. Agora ele dormia tranqüilamente sobre o corpo de Harry. Estivera o tempo todo acordado, as lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto involuntariamente. Ele já se cansara de tanto chorar, mas não conseguia parar. Por mais que seus olhos ardessem, implorando por um segundo que as águas secassem e Harry não pudesse mais torturá-los. Os pensamentos se reviravam em sua mente como furiosos furacões. Harry se sentia tonto, confuso, nauseado e outras coisas do gênero. Ouviu seus amigos se levantarem, se arrumarem e saírem para as aulas do dia. Rony, assim como Harry permaneceu em sua cama desde que resolvera parar de quebrar coisas pelo castelo durante a madrugada. Os pensamentos de Harry duvidavam que ele estivesse dormindo. Poderia ele estar, assim como Harry, tentando acalmar a vontade de seus pensamentos sobre a forte hipótese de matar Hermione e Draco. Mas não. O garoto se levantou de repente e abriu num só movimento o cortinado da cama de Harry.

"Será que somos tão burros a ponto de não perceber que é isso que eles querem?"

"Não quero falar sobre isso, Rony."

"Anda, levanta e vamos para as aulas. Claro, agora não dá mais para tomar café, mas acho que, assim como eu, você não está com fome."

"Não vou sair daqui!"

"Harry! Você quer se tornar um escravo do Malfoy? Não vê que é isso que ele quer? Te tirar do caminho! Você vai entregar ele a Hermione assim? De bandeja? Anda logo e se arrume! Eu não vou deixar eles rirem de nós. Saia daí!" - Rony começou a sacudir Harry, acordando o pequeno Didy. – "Eu vou te levar mesmo que seja arrastado!"

"ME SOLTA! JÁ DISSE QUE NÃO VOU!"

"SOLTA HARRY!" – Didy sacudia Rony.

"VOCÊ PRECISA ESTUDAR! NÃO VAI SE MATAR POR CAUSA DAQUELE IDIOTA!"

De repente, Didy pulou o mais alto que pôde, levando sua mão ao rosto de Rony, deixando o lugar onde batera completamente vermelho e um pouco arranhado, devido às garras de Didy.

"AH! BICHINHO IDIOTA!" – Rony o pegou pelo pescoço, mas Harry se levantou e puxou–o de suas mãos.

"Larga ele, Rony! Ele não tem culpa de ter feito o que eu mais quis no último minuto."

O semblante de Rony tomou todas as cores possíveis, até que ele começou a gaguejar.

"Está bem! Torne-se o elfo doméstico de Malfoy! Mas não me venha pedir ajuda depois!"

Rony saiu batendo os pés. Didy desceu da cama e fechou o cortinado, voltando a se assentar sobre Harry.

"Harry bem?" – Didy olhava Harry, preocupado.

"Sim. Estou muito bem, Didy. Obrigado."

"Draco não idiota! Didy não idiota! Rony idiota!"

Harry forçou um sorriso.

"Sim, Didy. O Rony é um idiota. Vá brincar. O Rinícido de Ichiro deve estar por aí."

"Yoko?"

"É, é. Vai atrás dele, vai."

Didy desceu do colo de Harry, que voltou mais que imediatamente a pensar em Draco. As lágrimas novamente rolando por seus olhos. Só pôde descansar ao fim da tarde, quando seus olhos se cansaram de tanto relutar. Mas, mesmo assim, foi para ter pesadelos torturantes com a cena que vira na noite passada, coisas que ele sabia, só podiam vir de Voldemort.

O.o.O.o.O

Draco já estava sentado em sua mesa na sala de poções. O rosto entre as mãos e uma pequena sombra de olheiras saindo de seus olhos. Ele se assustava com o menor barulho que ouvia e logo olhava, procurando a única pessoa que desejava ver o dia todo, mas ela não aparecia. Hermione entrou pela sala de poções e seus olhos se encontraram. Draco voltou a ficar nervoso e enterrou o rosto novamente nas mãos, controlando-se. Hermione se dirigiu até uma mesa vaga. Se suas previsões estivessem certas aquela mesa ficaria com apenas uma pessoa o horário inteiro. Ichiro entrou pela sala, que não estava com um ambiente muito bom. Ele viu Hermione sozinha a um canto escuro da sala. Todos sempre evitavam se assentar ali, principalmente ela. Ichiro andou até ela e se assentou a seu lado. Hermione amarrara o cabelo tentando se livrar da obrigação de se pentear, mas parecia que ela não sabia fazer aquilo. Muitas mechas se soltaram, piorando seu semblante.

"Ei... porque está tão triste?"

Hermione chegou mais para o canto.

"Não me diga que não soube."

"Toda a Hogwarts soube. Mas isso não explica sua cara de sono."

"Eu não consegui dormir direito."

"Não foi a única. Imagine como o Harry está."

"Escuta aqui, se for pra jogar tudo isso na minha cara eu prefiro que vá embora."

"Prefere? Achei que não quisesse me ver de jeito nenhum."

Hermione se calou, olhando para o nada.

"Mas não, eu não vou jogar nada na sua cara. Eu acho que a culpa não foi sua."

"E não foi mesmo!" – Hermione se virou para o garoto. – "Sabe, não era eu quem beijou o Draco!"

"Não foi isso que todos disseram."

"Mas foi isso que aconteceu! Eu ouvi uma voz me dizer para fazer aquilo, mas eu não queria! Eu tentei lutar mas... foi mais forte do que eu." – Ichiro continuou calado e Hermione se encolheu novamente no canto. – "Mas é claro que você não acredita. Você é como todos eles!"

"Não, não sou. Eu sou um chinês. Não tem nenhum outro chinês aqui. Além do mais, eu acredito em você."

Hermione voltou a olhá-lo.

"Acredita?"

"Claro! Afinal, eu sou ou não seu amigo?"

Hermione sorriu e abraçou Ichiro, secando os olhos, com quem ela lutou muito tempo para não chorar.

"Isso era o que eu mais queria ouvir."

"Eu vou te ajudar a descobrir o que foi isso, está bem? Mesmo que eu tenha que usar Veritaserum em toda a Hogwarts."

Hermione soltou o garoto, secando os olhos.

"Obrigada Ichiro. Eu estava errada a seu respeito."

Ichiro sorriu e, sem que eles percebessem, logo seus lábios estavam a centímetros de distância, mas antes que a distância fosse quebrada Ichiro foi brutamente puxado para trás, sendo quase elevado ao chão por Snape, que o segurava pela gola da camisa.

"Mas que coragem os Grifinórios tem! Orgia na minha sala? Menos cinqüenta pontos para Grifinória."

Ichiro abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa, mas antes que isso fosse possível Snape o atirou fortemente contra uma mesa, fazendo com que o garoto quase caísse do outro lado.

"Não permito este tipo de coisas na minha sala. O próximo que for pego fazendo isso terá um mês de detenção. Estou sendo claro?"

Todos acenaram com a cabeça, amedrontados. Snape começou a separar as duplas para a aula de poções e Draco quase teve um ataque cardíaco de tanta felicidade ao ouvir "Potter e... ah! Malfoy". Ele olhou de um lado para o outro,confiante, mas o garoto não apareceu e ele se entristeceu, piorando ao ouvir "Então, já que estamos finalmente livres da presença irritante de Potter, Granger, faça compania a Malfoy. E menos vinte pontos para a Grifinória".

Hermione se assentou tristemente ao lado de Draco, que olhava para a parede a seu lado, emburrado.

"Já que ele nos fez este 'favorzinho' vamos aproveitar e conversar sobre o que aconteceu."

"Não preciso nem quero conversar sobre nada!"

"Eu duvido que você dissesse isto se Harry estivesse aqui."

"Como pode dizer o nome de Harry depois de tudo?" – Draco encarou Hermione, nervoso.

"Assim como você pode. Sou tão culpada quanto você."

"**EU NÃO FIZ NADA!"** – Draco se levantou.

"**E EU TAMBÉM NÃO!" –** Hermione fez o mesmo movimento, levantando-se.

"Vão querer que eu pare a aula para que discutam seu relacionamento?"

Hermione se assentou sem tirar os olhos de Draco, mas este continuou de pé e encarou o professor

"É! Se não for incomodar eu quero sim!"

Todos estavam acompanhando aquilo tudo de boca aberta. O murmúrio que invadiu a sala quando Draco voltou a encarar Hermione quase se comparou ao barulho do salão principal na hora do jantar.

"Então. Não vai querer continuar?" – Draco desafiou. – "Porque se não quiser eu peço licença, pois tenho muita coisa para fazer!"

Draco andou firme para fora da sala, parando na porta ao ouvir Snape pronunciar seu nome.

"Eu permiti a sua saída?"

"Não! Mas o que me importa? Você me odeia mesmo! E eu estou agora mesmo indo chorar por isso!"

E sem mais uma palavra, ele saiu da sala, deixando todos boquiabertos.

N/A: Depois de muito tempo, aqui está. Mais um capítulo novo para vocês. Eu peço desculpas pela demora, mas estava com uns probleminhas. Mas agora eu estou bem e vou continuar a fic, escrevendo o máximo que eu puder. Sim, porque eu estava com muita saudade de escrever esta fic. Eu sei que este capítulo está meio ruinzinho, mas foi só para explicar a situação a qual nos encontramos. No próximo teremos muitas brigas e desafios, mas só no próximo, e não nesta nota. Um beijo a todos vocês.

**Gmvalentim: **Pois é, né? Eu tô tendo umas idéias loucas aqui, uns surtos ali... mais eu acho que você vai gostar do resultado.

**AganishLottly: **Sei lá... escrever até que eles cresçam? Vai ficar muito grande... Mas eu posso te jurar que a fic está muito longe do final. No mais, vou pensar na sua idéia e não descarto a possibilidade de cumpri-la.

**Mione03: **O capítulo estava tão bom assim? Ótimo. Isso, quando eu entrar a gente troca umas idéias.

**Annianka: **Os Rinícidos não são maus! Tadinho do Claw... Mas logo saberemos quem ou o que é o culpado, mesmo que tenham sido Draco ou Mione.

**Os malfeitores: **É! Morra todo mundo! Vou matar Mione, Ichiro e Karey de diarréia, o que acha?

**Dmi.gb: **Legal! Um calouro! Seja bem vindo. Eu li o sumário da sua fic. Ficou interessante. Vou ler ela agora. Bem, espero que você chegue rápido ao capítulo 14 e que deixe reviews sempre, ok? Senão eu não deixo na sua.

**Aline Potter: **Sim, eu estou bem, obrigada. Digo isso porque sei que você vai perguntar e se não perguntar... também eu nem queria que você perguntasse!


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo XV – Superando a Queda 

Neville entrou pelo dormitório dos garotos pulando para cima da cama de Harry, que se assustou e sentou-se mais para a cabeceira.

"Harry! Você precisava ver! Draco desafiou Snape no meio de toda a Sonserina"

"É? E daí?"

"E daí que ele fez isso para brigar com Hermione!" – Dino fez compania a ele, pulando como um louco.

"Nós também brigávamos quando... ah, deixa pra lá!"

"Não! Não era briga de namorados!" – Neville parou de pular.

"Eu estava atrás deles e Neville estava na frente, então nós escutamos tudo desde o início!"

"Hermione queria conversar e tentar achar uma resposta para o que fez."

"Ela disse que ouviu uma voz mandar que ela fizesse aquilo, mas ela não queria fazer. Mas seu corpo não tinha controle então... aconteceu."

"Ei, ela não disse isso!" – Neville olhou para Dino, desconfiado.

"Disse quando quase beijou Ichiro. Eles estavam atrás de mim e ela disse tudo isso sim!"

"Disse é? Eu não acredito mais nela!" – Harry teimava.

"Se eu fosse você acreditava, porque o grito que Draco deu no meio da aula de poções..." – Neville começou a rir.

"Grito?" – Harry tentou esconder o interesse.

"Mione disse que ele era o culpado." – Neville sorriu.

"Ela não disse que ele era culpado. Ela disse que ele era tão culpado quanto ela. Foi aí que ele gritou."

"EU NÃO FIZ NADA!" – Neville se levantou.

"É. E Hermione começou: EU TAMBÉM NÃO FIZ NADA!" – Dino se levantou e logo se assentou em um pulo.

"Foi aí que Snape começou a se intrometer."

"Ele perguntou se Draco queria que ele parasse a aula para a gente assistir e Draco disse que queria e saiu da sala."

"Mas não antes de dizer a Snape que o odiava e que ele era um seboso sem vergonha."

"Ele não disse isso!" – Dino encarou Neville.

"É, na verdade a parte do seboso sem vergonha é por minha conta."

"Escutem. Eu não quero saber de nada que aquele... aquele... aquele idiota diga! Não me importo que ele mate o próprio tio e também não me importo se ele pular da torre Norte! Agora, parem de pular na minha cama e me deixem pensar!"

Dino e Neville se entreolharam, assustados e desceram rapidamente da cama de Harry.

O.o.O.o.O

E foi naquela manhã, quando Didy entrou pelo quarto quase morrendo com uma bandeja maior do que ele próprio que Harry se perguntou o porquê daquilo tudo. Correu até o pequeno Rinícido e pegou a bandeja de suas mãos.

"Didy! Você trouxe isso do salão principal?"

Didy acenou a cabeça, desmaiando. Harry pegou-o no colo e deitou seu corpo totalmente mole na cama, beijando sua cabeça.

"Obrigado."

Foi então que ele começou a pensar que não precisava esconder-se de Draco. Afinal, se Harry estivesse certo, este sim teria que se esconder. Tomou o suco de abóbora e comeu os biscoitos de chocolate que estavam na bandeja, mas aquilo não saciou a fome de dois dias. Resolveu descer para o salão principal. Enfrentar os murmúriosde todos os alunos da escola. Olhou para o espelho ao lado da porta do dormitório e percebeu que ainda usava sas roupas para assistir às aulas. Sua sorte era que tinha duas. No momento só precisava de um banho. Um banho quente e longo. Tinha tempo, já que ninguém acordara ainda. Entrou para o chuveiro quente, programando mentalmente os cadernos que precisava para aquele dia.

Ele pensava no que Dino e Neville disseram. Se isso fosse verdade ele se sentiria muito feliz, apesar de saber que seria difícil Draco perdoá-lo pelos insultos. Conhecia o tamanho de seu orgulho e duvidava que tudo se anormalizasse.

O.o.O.o.O

Draco se levantou apenas pela obrigação de levar a vida como era antes. Se conhecesse bem Harry Potter este pediria transferência do colégio depois de se trancar duas semanas na Torre da Grifinória. Trocou o pijama pelas roupas que estavam jogadas de qualquer jeito pelo chão e jogou a mochila por cima do ombro, sem se preocupar com mais nada. Andou lentamente até o salão principal e encontrou a mesma movimentação de sempre. Enquanto andava ao lado da mesa da Sonserina olhava para a mesa da Grifinória com todo o resto de esperança que possuía, desistindo ao ver que novamente Harry não sairia de sua cama. Serviu-se com pouca coisa e começou a comer mesmo sem perceber. Pensava em tudo o que acontecia atualmente com o olhar visando o nada. Mas a fúria dos murmúrios de todos os alunos fez com que ele levantasse a cabeça rapidamente, encontrando um Harry entrando pelo salão principal como se nada acontecesse. Como se nada houvesse acontecido. Mais que depressa Draco tentou sair de sua mesa, tropeçando o caminho inteiro até a porta do salão. Correu o mais rápido que pôde até sua suíte de Monitor-Chefe na Sonserina e escovou os dentes, lançou u feitiço para que suas roupas deixassem aquele aspecto amarrotado e quase se banhou com o perfume que estava em sua estante. Novamente, voltou a correr para o salão principal, percebendo no caminho que se esquecera de pentear os cabelos. Parou antes de ser visto pelos alunos do salão principal e, com as mãos, atrapalhou os cabelos o máximo que pôde, levantando os curtos fios. Harry gostava de fazer aquilo com ele. Talvez se sentisse mais feliz. Entrou com calma pelo salão e se dirigiu a seu lugar no meio da mesa, enchendo as torradas de geléia.

"É, Draco. Parece que Potter resolveu te dar mais uma chance..." – Blaise falou para o amigo a seu lado.

"Sério? Quem te disse isso? Como você sabe? É o que parece? Nós temos aulas junto com a Grifinória hoje?" – Draco sorria abertamente, falando o mais rápido que pôde.

"Calma! Eu não sei. Pelo que me parece é isso. O que mais que você perguntou? Ah, sim. Sim, temos uma aula de dois horários com a Grifinória. Aula de Feitiços. Mas olha, eu não sei se é isso mesmo. Eu ACHO que ele quer te dar uma chance."

"Tá, tá... come e fica quieto."

O.o.O.o.O

Harry tentava disfarçar os olhares que mandava à mesa da Sonserina de segundo em segundo. Draco sorria. E estava com o penteado a qual insistia em teimar com Harry quando este tentava fazê-lo. Parecia muito feliz. Com certeza não precisava que Harry ficasse se jogando a seus pés. Ele deveria estar muito bem com Hermione. Naquele instante ele não queria admitir, mas a tristeza, o ciúme e a raiva que tomou conta de seu corpo foram imensas. Resolveu olhar para Didy, que estava assentado em seu colo e comia como um louco.

"Harry! Que bom. Você finalmente resolveu sair daquele quarto." – Rony se assentou ao lado de Harry.

"É... legal." – Harry não se assustou pelo fato de Rony vir conversando do nada. Já houveram casos em que os dois saíram aos berros e socos e começaram a conversar no dia seguinte.

"Olha só aquele idiota. Deve estar muito feliz porque está namorando Hermione. Grandes coisas! Eu namorei ela antes dele e, acredite, ela não é isso tudo."

"Não, é?"

"É. Ela chateia às vezes. Eles se merecem."

Rony não estava ajudando. Harry sentiu vontade de chorar ali mesmo, mas agüentou o máximo que pôde. Rony olhou para o amigo e jogou o braço por cima de seu ombro.

"Não esquenta, cara. Você consegue alguém melhor e de preferência que não seja sonserino. Que tal a Gina? Ela é gamada por você e você é o único dos escolhidos dela que eu aprovo."

'_Nem que me paguem!' _– Harry pensou.

"Ah... sabe, Rony... eu não quero me envolver com ninguém por enquanto."

"Ah, isso é passageiro. Por exemplo: se eu pudesse já estava namorando a Karey."

"É? E porque você não vai lá falar com ela agora?" – Harry tentou fazer com que Rony sumisse da sua frente, mas foi inevitável.

"Boa idéia, mas agora eu não posso. Tenho que te dar apoio moral."

"Harry, será que eu posso conversar com você um instante?" – Ichiro aproximou-se de Harry.

"Ah, claro." – Harry quase abraçou o garoto por tirá-lo de perto de Rony. – "Com licença, Rony. Didy, quando você acabar corre direto para a estufa de Herbologia e me espere lá. E, por favor, não bata no Rony."

Didy afirmou com a cabeça e Harry começou a seguir Ichiro, que começou a andar lentamente pelos corredores.

"Pronto. O que é?" – Harry perguntou.

"Olha, Harry... é sobre a Hermione."

"Ah! Eu deveria imaginar que você cairia na dela, mas se o assunto já acabou eu vou ao banheiro."

"Não acabou, Harry! É sério! Por favor, me escuta."

Harry se jogou na parede e cruzou os braços, olhando no relógio.

"Um minuto. Não tenho tempo para jogar fora desse jeito."

"Tá bem. Harry ela está profundamente triste e magoada, mas tente entender o lado dela!"

"Tentar entender o lado dela? Você viu o que ela fez comigo? Ela roubou a maior coisa que eu tinha!"

"Eu sei, Harry. Mas você acha que a Hermione que você conheceu há sete anos faria isso? Ela foi enfeitiçada, Harry e na minha opinião foi pelo Impérius."

"Acorda, Ichiro!" – Harry riu. – "Quem lançaria o Impérius na Hermione? Estamos em Hogwarts. Não tem como um comensal entrar aqui. Não tem como ninguém entrar aqui."

"Tem certeza? Bom, eu entrei, não entrei?" – Ichiro cruzou os braços e lançou um sorriso triunfante a Harry, que começou a pensar em uma boa resposta para dar ao garoto, mas não encontrou nenhuma.

"Está insinuando que você lançou o Impérius na Mione?"

"Epa! Eu não!"

"Mas então... quem lançaria?"

"Você não tem nenhuma sugestão?"

Harry começou a pensar um pouco. Nada vinha à sua cabeça, a não ser a noite em que ele e Draco viram Yurick ter um encontro secreto tarde da noite perto da Floresta Proibida. E foi quando uma mão tocou o ombro de Harry que ele pulou e gritou de susto.

"Yurick?" – Ele olhou para o garoto que segurava o riso ao seu lado. – "Você me assustou!"

"Desculpe, mas é que eu preciso te falar sobre o seu bracelete."

Harry e Ichiro se entreolharam. Harry olhou para o bracelete em seu pulso.

"O que tem meu bracelete?"

"Bem, você deve saber que é no Egito que se encontra o maior número de artefatos bruxos do mundo."

"Sim. E daí?"

"E daí que me atrevo a dizer que isto é um artefato egípcio e..."

Mas antes que Yurick pudesse terminar de falar Harry foi puxado pelo pulso."

"Com licença... precisamos ir."

Ao perceber que era Draco quem o puxava ele se agarrou ao pulso de Ichiro.

"Ei, Harry! Me solta!" – gritava o garoto.

Draco puxou Harry para uma sala vazia. Ichiro entrou cambaleante pela sala e caiu no chão depois de tropeçar nos próprios pés.

"Que é? Tá ficando louco?" – Harry brigava com Draco.

Olhando Harry de perto e sentindo aqueles lindos olhos verdes a olhá-lo, mesmo que com fúria, ele se sentiu novamente feliz, porém, preocupado. Harry tinha profundas olheiras e seus olhos estavam muito vermelhos. Draco sentiu-se culpado. Naquele momento soube que precisava fazê-lo melhorar logo.

"Você deve estar ficando louco! Me prometeu que não falaria com ele mais!" – Draco revidou no mesmo tom.

"Alguém anotou a placa daquele caminhão?" – Ichiro levantou-se, batendo na roupa para livrar-se da poeira.

"E daí? Desde quando eu tenho que cumprir o que prometo para você?"

"Desde quando viajamos para o futuro e você me..."

"CALE A BOCA! NÃO ME LEMBRE DESTE PESADELO!" – Harry tapou os ouvidos. – "Se tem uma coisa que eu me arrependo na vida é de ter feito isso!"

"Porque o Harry não pode conversar com o Yurick?" – Ichiro se sentiu completamente alienado.

"Não diga isso! Eu sei que não é verdade."

"Pense o que quiser! Não me importo que se iluda! Mas vá ter ilusões de preferência há cem metros de distância de mim."

Harry saiu da sala com Ichiro correndo atrás de si.

"O que está acontecendo?" – Ele tentou.

"Harry, por favor! Você não está sendo justo!"

Harry soltou um riso forçado e olhou para o loiro à porta da sala.

"Olha quem está falando de justiça."

Harry voltou a andar quase correndo. Ichiro corria para acompanhá-lo.

"Do que ele estava falando sobre o Yurick?"

"Melhor não saber agora. Estamos atrasados para a aula de Herbologia."

"Ah, é."

Ichiro pareceu ter se esquecido do assunto. Ou fingiu que se esqueceu pois o resto do dia quando esteve com Harry ele não comentou nada.

O.o.O.o.O

Draco esperava pela aula de Feitiços como uma criança espera por seus brinquedos novos. O dia parecia não passar. Cada segundo parecia um século e Draco tremia de ansiedade a cada horário que se passava. Harry implorava para que Flitwick estivesse doente. A última coisa que queria na vida era olhar para Draco com aquele olhar implorador. Harry foi o primeiro a chegar na sala de Flitwick. Sentou-se em uma mesa vaga e deitou a cabeça sobre os braços cruzados, dormindo imeditamente. Hermione estava novamente se aproximando de Draco. Voldemort voltava a torturá-lo. Draco chegou à tempo de ouvir Harry gemer.

"Não... por favor... não tire ele de mim. Ele é tudo que eu tenho. Não tire... por favor..."

Aproximou-se preocupado do garoto e ajoelhou à sua frente. Harry começava a suar. Draco segurou a mão gelada de Harry e acariciou seus cabelos.

"Harry... Harry, acorde! É só um sonho. Ninguém vai tirar nada de você! Acorde, Harry!"

Harry começou a despertar. Por um segundo ele se sentiu protegido pelo calor da mão que segurava a sua.Esfregou os olhos com a mão livre, levantando a cabeça. Harry abriu os olhos e encontrou os sorridentes olhos prateados de Draco. Quis sorrir para ele também, sentindo que tudo acabara, mas logo se lembrou de seu sonho e lembrou-se também que tudo fora verdadeiro. Puxou a mão rapidamente.

"O que quer?"

"Você estava sonhando. Tá tudo bem?"

"Não, não está nada bem!" – Ele falou com grosseria. – "E não foi um sonho! Foi um pesadelo. Você estava nele!"

"Oh... é bom saber que eu sou o herói de seus pesadelos." – Draco brincou.

"Não é o herói! É o bandido! O perverso bandido que acaba com as minhas esperanças de viver. E não é só nos meus pesadelos. Na vida real também!"

"Vida real? Não estamos vivendo uma vida real."

"Não? Então quer dizer que se eu quiser você pode sumir da minha vida num piscar de olhos?"

"Não é isso que eu estou dizendo. Vida real é aquilo que teremos daqui a alguns anos. Ou já se esqueceu da viagem que fizemos?"

"Talvez aquilo sim tenha sido um pesadelo!"

"Só se três pessoas tiveram o mesmo pesadelo. E pra mim não foi um pesadelo. Foram as melhores semanas da minha vida. Foi quando me senti mais feliz. E se você se lembra, senhor Harry Potter, você me disse a mesma coisa quando tudo aconteceu."

"Disse. Mas agora é passado. Eu não digo mais. Prometo."

"Você não tem cumprido suas promessas ultimamente."

"Cumprirei só o que eu acho que devo cumprir. Do resto eu faço o que eu bem entender."

Os alunos começaram a chegar e Harry nem reparara que Flitwick já havia começado a enfileirar os livros em cima da cadeira para ficar mais alto. Draco fez menção de se assentar ao lado de Harry, mas Didy o puxou pela calça para que se assentasse na mesa ao lado.

"Harry não quer ficar com Draco." – ele disse receoso e voltou para o colo de Harry.

Harry não prestou atenção na aula e só começou a prestar atenção no que acontecia a seu redor quando Neville, que estava a seu lado, começou a brincar com Didy. Draco passou o tempo todo observando Harry, pensando numa maneira de convencê-lo. Até que Pansy começou a rir do nada a seu lado.

"Tá ficando mais doida?"

"Ah, fica quieto! Deixe de ser intrometido!"

Draco olhou para o papel na mão de Pansy e o tomou de uma só vez.

"O que é isso?" – Ele abriu o papel e começou a lê-lo enquanto Pansy fazia de tudo para pegar o papel.

Com a letra de Emilia estava escrito: _"Draco está sozinho e carente. Talvez seja sua chance.". _Draco não pôde continuar a ler, pois Pansy beliscara seu rim e ele soltou o papel, que caiu ao chão, sendo logo pego por Emilia, que estava atrás do garoto. Mas isso dera a Draco a idéia de escrever para Harry. Mais do que rápido ele pegou o pergaminho que estava em sua mesa e começou a escrever.

"_Precisamos conversar. Podemos nos encontrar hoje à noite?"_

Harry assustou-se ao ver que Draco empurrou um pergaminho para cima de sua mesa. Leu rapidamente e rasgou todo o pergaminho, fingindo indiferença. Draco puxou outro pergaminho de sua mochila e voltou a escrever.

"_Deixe de ser infantil e me escuta!"_

Harry leu o que estava escrito no pergaminho e resolveu responder. Por mais que seus instintos quase implorassem que ele olhasse para Draco e o ouvisse seu orgulho era maior.

"_Agora eu é que sou o infantil?"_

"_Agora e sempre!" – _Draco respondeu.

"_Eu tentei te dar uma chance. Se prefere começar a me insultar, com licença, pois a aula está muito mais interessante."_

"_Não! Me desculpe. Então podemos conversar depois do jantar?"_

"_Eu não tenho nada pra conversar com você!"_

"_Não pode adotar uma resposta sem que saiba a questão. Não me culpe pelos atos de Hermione."_

"_Assuma seus atos! Deixe de ser tão covarde."_

"_Então podemos nos ver depois do jantar em frente à estátua da bruxa caolha?"_

"_Eu não vou. Espere o quanto quiser."_

"_Ok, combinado. Não se atrase. Você sabe que eu odeio esperar."_

"_Eu já disse que não vou!"_

Draco olhou para Didy, que estava ao colo de Harry. Didy parecia muito atencioso à aula de Feitiços e repetia com sucesso tudo o que Flitwick fazia, gargalhando como um louco.

"Didy!" – Draco chamou baixo, atraindo a atenção de Didy.

Draco estendeu o pedaço de pergaminho ao pequeno filhote, que o rasgou por inteiro, assustando Harry, que olhou revoltado para Draco, que sorria triunfante.

**N/A: **Bem, aí está. Eu consegui escrever este capítulo rápido para não demorar a postar. Já que está meio adiantado eu vou tentar manter o ritmo, postando sempre que puder, ok? Então deixem seus reviews em todos os capítulos que eu anteciparei a data de atualização. Bem, eu tô falando bonito, mas agora fica com vocês. Vocês não devem estar nem lendo isso aqui, por isso vou escrever a última palavra bem grande, ok? **BEIJOS.**

**AganishLottly: **Bem, talvez tenha sido o Ichiro... ou não, não é?

**Aniannka: **Bem, eu pensei: eles viram muita coisa no futuro. Isso pode deixá-los mais superiores, a não ser que ocorressem algumas mudanças. Mas isso não é a resposta ainda. Lembre-se isso é uma slash Harry/Draco e eu não posso nem quero separá-los.

**Kevin: **Legal, é bom saber que estou agradando.

**Jokka Potter: **Sim, eu sei. E é por isso que eles estão brigados. Bem, como deve estar dando para reparar eu não gosto muito da Gina, mas vou ler assim mesmo, ok?


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo XVI – Piorando a Situação 

Harry andava lentamente pelos corredores. Os alunos assavam por ele animados, mas Harry parecia nem mesmo saber onde estava. Andava para onde seus pés o levavam sem saber nem ao menos onde estava. Didy caminhava calado a seu lado, olhando atentamente para o moreno, que parecia andar dormindo. E realmente. Se Harry parasse de andar um segundo, seria para desmaiar ali mesmo, no corredor. Mas, um puxão pelo seu braço o assustou, espantando todo seu sono. Alguém o pressionava contra a parede.

"AH! Eu sabia! Você me pegou agora, Voldemort. Ande! Me mate!" – Disse o garoto de olhos fechados.

"Voldemort?" – Harry abriu os olhos, deparando com o amistoso sorriso de Draco. Estavam em um pequeno vão atrás de uma estátua. – "Eu pensei em fazer umas loucuras com você, mas nem tantas!"

"AH! Me larga!" – Harry se debateu, tentando se livrar dos braços de Draco, que insistiam em segurar fortemente os seus, mas o sono em que Harry se encontrava fez com que draco nem sentisse seus movimentos. – "O que é que você quer?"

"Conversar com você. Não se lembra?"

"Não me lembro e nem quero me lembrar. E é melhor me soltar porque eu não quero conversar com você!"

"Não? Então porque veio ao encontro?"

"Eu não vim a encontro nenhum! Eu estou indo para a Torre da Grifinória!"

"Não está! Eu sei que você tem inúmeros atalhos e que este é o caminho mais longo! Adimita, você está morrendo de saudades de mim e adoraria ouvir o que eu tenho a falar."

"Eu não lhe devo explicações! Me larga!"

Didy acompanhava o desespero de Harry e deu leve puxões na calça de Draco.

"Draco, solta Harry..."

"Nós temos que conversar, Didy. Vá embora!"

Didy se virou e começou a andar em direção à torre, mas parou ao ouvir a voz de Harry.

"Não vai, Didy! Não vai!"

"Vai sim! Por favor, Didy..."

"Eu estou falando para ele ficar e ele vai ficar, não é, Didy?"

"Não! Didy tem que dormir! Vá embora, Didy!"

"Didy, se você for eu não te dou biscoitos por uma semana!"

Didy não sabia mais o que fazer. Estava até tonto e não sabia a que comando obedecer.

"Ah, é assim?" – Draco largou Harry e enfiou a mão no bolso, tirando um pacote grande de biscoitos. – "Corra, Didy! Corra!"

Didy pegou alegre o pacote de biscoitos e saiu correndo, não dando tempo de Harry se defender.

"Isso foi golpe baixo! Você chantageou ele!"

Draco voltou a segurar os braços de Harry e colou seus corpos, fazendo Harry estremecer.

"Seus olhos estão horríveis. Você fumou delricho? Mas isso não importa. Agora que Didy foi embora eu posso falar."

"Eu não vou ouvir!" – Harry levou as mãos aos ouvidos, mas Draco as abaixou bruscamente, nervoso.

"Harry, pare de fazer tanta pirraça e tente entender o meu lado!"

"Seu lado? Que lado? O que eu conheci durante a viagem ou o que está na minha frente agora?"

"O lado que te ama, seu idiota! Você acha que eu seria capaz de fazer aquilo com você? E ainda mais com a Granger! Ela pode ter ficado minha amiga, mas ainda é uma... uma filha de trouxas!"

"Não me importa o que ela é! E idiota é você! Você é tão idiota quanto ela!"

"Cale a boca, eu não terminei de falar!"

"Falar? Eu achei que estivesse rosnando!"

"Eu estou tentando falar seriamente com você, mas já vi que não vai ter jeito! Será que eu vou ter que apelar com você?"

"Como você pôde, hein? Eu confiei em você! Defendi você e você me dá uma facada daquelas? Eu preferia que você tivesse me atirado da Torre Norte!"

"Mas foi ela quem me atacou, Harry! Será que até agora você não entendeu? Todos entendem, mas você insiste em não enxergar a verdade que está a um palmo do seu nariz!"

"A única coisa que está a um palmo do meu nariz é a mesma que eu quero ver sangrar daqui a dois segundos"

"Você não vai parar, não é? Eu vou ter que fazer alguma coisa para te lembrar de como eu te amava e sempre vou amar."

Draco apertou Harry contra a parede e o beijou. Harry relutou por algum tempo, mas Draco segurava muito forte, deixando o moreno se sentir protegido, aquecido e sem a menor vontade de reagir ou impedir aquele beijo de que ele tanto sentia falta. Toda a tensão nos músculos de Harry se afrouxaram e ele retribuiu o beijo, sentindo que desmaiaria de sono ali mesmo. Draco soltou seus braços e segurou em sua cintura, pressionando Harry na parede. Harry tentou não se mexer, mas suas mãos foram fortemente atraídas pela nuca de Draco. Enquanto acariciava os cabelos de Draco, ele pressionava cada vez mais seus lábios. Draco tirou as mãos da cintura de Harry e começou a desabotoar os botões de sua camisa. Mas neste mesmo momento, quando Harry se sentia mais feliz, a imagem que atormentou sua consciência o dia inteiro voltou a persegui-lo. Draco e Hermione se beijavam loucamente e todos do colégio olhavam, murmurando e abafando risadas ao verem o rosto de Harry. Ele empurrou Draco o mais forte que pôde, pegando fôlego.

"Eu... tenho que ir."

Harry saiu do vão de trás da estátua e andou rapidamente pela mesma direção para qual Didy correra. Ele parou antes de virar um corredor e se virou para trás. Draco o observava, parado. Sua camisa estava aberta e Harry não pôde deixar de reparar que seu peito estava muito vermelho e assustou-se ao ver que era justamente onde o pingente do cordão que Harry lhe dera estava. Ele desviou, com muita dificuldade, sua atenção para o rosto de Draco.

"Nunca mais me beije assim."

Draco começou a ficar vermelho de raiva, verde de arrependimento e azul de tristeza.

"MAS QUE DROGA" EU DEVERIA SABER QUE O VELHO HARRY POTTER NUNCA DEIXARIA DE SER TÃO TEIMOSO E IDIOTA!"

"Idiota? EU TE PEGO BEIJANDO MINHA MELHOR AMIGA E EU SOU O IDIOTA? Tem alguém muito enganado aqui, amigo, e eu sei que não sou eu!"

"EU NUNCA DEVERIA TER TE DADO UMA CHANCE! VOCÊ É SÓ MAIS UM GRIFINÓRIO IDOTA ASSIM COMO OS SEUS AMIGOS!"

"E VOCÊ É UM SONSERINO IMUNDO ASSIM COMO SALAZAR E TODOS OS SEUS ALUNOS IMBECIS!"

"IMUNDO? IMBECIL? SE EU SOU ASSIM PORQUE VOCÊ SE JOGOU PRA CIMA DE MIM NAQUELE MALDITO CARRO IDIOTA?"

"VOCÊ COMEÇOU, SEU BESTA! E SE EU ME JOGUEI É PORQUE EU QUERIA TE SOCAR AS FUÇAS SEM SER NOTADO!"

"**QUEM TEM FUÇAS AQUI É VOCÊ!"**

"**NÃO SÃO MAIORES DO QUE AS SUAS, PORQUINHO!"**

"Certo! Eu não vou ficar aqui me gastando a noite toda para te convencer que você foi apenas mais uma nojenta aventura a mais na minha vida enquanto você não tira estes malditos olhos de cima do meu musculoso, lindo e gostoso tórax. Por isso, eu vou te deixar como todo mundo deixa: falando sozinho!"

Harry empunhou a varinha rapidamente e a apontou para as costas de Harry. Ele não soube se não conseguiu azarar Draco por causa do tremor de suas mãos, porque não conseguia se lembrar de nenhuma maldição, ou se era por causa da dor e pesar que sentia em seu coração naquele momento. Abaixou a varinha e voltou a tomar seu caminho.

O.o.O.o.O

Draco sentia os olhos de Harry em cima dele. Sentiu isso desde que entrara na sala de Transfiguração. Esperava que sua tática estúpida de dar um gelo em Harry funcionasse. Mas suas esperanças eram mínimas. Ele realmente passara dos limites na noite anterior. Sentia seu peito negro e pesado. Tentava desviar sua atenção para McGonnagal, mas toda a vez que tentava vinha uma única imagem em sua cabeça, o beijo. Se dependesse dele, seria o último beijo de sua vida. Pensava em seguir, em partes, a sugestão de Harry. Pularia da Torre Norte assim que todos dormissem. Ele não percebeu quando um longo e sentido suspiro irrompeu de seus pulmões, assim como não percebeu quando uma lágrima rolou por sua face. Seu instinto denunciou que não era apenas Harry quem o observava. Hermione, que estava sentada a seu lado, percebeu a lágrima no rosto de Draco. O garoto pareceu perceber isso e secou-a rapidamente. Hermione olhou para Harry, que estava duas mesas atrás. O moreno olhava para Draco como se não houvesse um enorme mundo a seu redor. Harry observava o quanto Draco coçava seu peito. Olhava também o cordão, que arrastava de um lado para o outro na nuca de Draco. Não queria admitir, mas sabia que estava preocupado com a vermelhidão no peito do loiro. O que o cordão e seu pingente teriam a ver com isso? Foi então que Harry se lembrou do bracelete em seu pulso. Yurick queria lhe dizer algo sobre aquele bracelete. Será que teria a ver com o cordão de Draco? Ele colocou sua mão sobre o bracelete e fechou os olhos, relembrando dos momentos bons que sucederam antes que ele começasse a habitar seu pulso. O barulho dos alunos arrastando suas mesas fez com que ele abrisse os olhos e arrumasse sua mochila. Ao se levantar o garoto quase caiu novamente na cadeira.

"Potter! Em que mundo você está?" – Harry olhou para Draco, que tinha uma expressão nervosa no rosto.

Harry se levantou e encarou o garoto de frente.

"Será que você não consegue se desgrudar um segundo?"

"Quem está grudando aqui é você! Eu estou tentando sair dessa sala e parar de respirar o mesmo ar que você!"

"Eu deveria ficar feliz por isso?"

"Sim. Mas eu conheço você! E você vai esperar ansiosamente que este último horário passe logo para me ver no jantar."

"Só se eu fosse masoquista! E acho que até assim, seria meio difícil..."

"Você vai correr para o Salão Principal e vai me esperar ansiosamente. Até o momento em que eu entro e você se atira aos meus pés. Mas aí eu vou te chutar como você fez comigo!"

Harry cruzou os braços e começou a rir.

"Eu não imploro por coisas inúteis, Malfoy!"

"Não? Eu não dou vinte e quatro horas para que você pare de ser tão teimoso e idiota e talvez tente ter uma conversa racional comigo. Aí, meu caro, sou eu quem vai rir na sua cara!"

"Vamos esperar então!"

"Tudo bem, mas com licença. Eu prefiro estar longe quando sua metamorfose mental começar." – Draco empurrou Harry com o braço e andou apressadamente para fora da sala.

"Pois eu quero estar longe enquanto você estudar neste colégio!" – Draco ouviu o garoto dizer, entredentes.

Draco já estava muito atrasado para sua aula de Herbologia, mas ele não conseguiria estudar no estado em que se encontrava. Andava rápido para que Harry não visse seu semblante de arrependimento. Mas todos os seus pensamentos se desviaram quando ele foi puxado para uma sala.

"Mas que droga! Granger? Você denovo?" – Draco olhou para Hermione, que estava acompanhada de Ichiro.

"Desculpe incomodar, senhor, mas, se estiver interessado, nós estamos desconfiados do que aconteceu naquela noite." – Hermione falou de uma só vez.

"Desconfiados? Ora, eu explico. Você teve um ataque idiota que me fez, enfim, perceber que o imbecil do Potter sempre foi um imbecil!"

"É? Mas você está errado! Não foi isso que aconteceu!" – Ichiro tentou fazer uma pose séria assentando-se em uma mesa, mas, por algum motivo, ele caiu direto no chão, levantando-se rapidamente.

"Ah, não? Então me diga o que diabos fez com que Granger tivesse um acesso!"

"É só pensar, Malfoy! Francamente, eu sabia que você era burro, mas não sabia que era tanto." – Hermione cruzou os braços.

"Maldição!" – Draco olhou o relógio. – "Estou perdendo uma aula interessantíssima de Herbologia. E é a minha preferida!"

Draco colocou a mão na maçaneta, mas o enorme suspiro de Hermione o fez parar.

"Até que enfim caiu a ficha! Maldição!"

"O que está querendo dizer?" – Draco se virou para a garota.

"Impérious! Alguém o lançou em Hermione para que ela beijasse você e deixasse Harry deprimido."

"O que? Potter está deprimido? Como você sabe? Ele disse alguma coisa?"

"Isso não vem ao caso! Eu estou dizendo que existe um espião em Hogwarts e que ele quer derrubar Harry para deixa-lo vulnerável a Você-Sabe-Quem!" – Hermione interrompeu.

"Só o que não sabemos ainda é quem poderia fazer isso. Não temos nenhuma sugestão." – Ichiro continuou.

"Mas eu tenho! Eu sei exatamente quem faria isso."

"Quem?" – Perguntou Hermione.

"É só me deixar sozinho com ele um instante e eu vou ensiná-lo a se intrometer na vida dos outros!"

"Quem foi, Malfoy?" – insistiu Hermione.

Draco olhou para a garota com desdém.

"A partir de agora, Granger, você já pode ficar fora dessa história!"

"Você vai dizer ao Harry?" – Perguntou Hermione.

"E pra quê eu explicaria a situação ao Potter? Para Voltar atrás?"

E dizendo isso, Draco saiu da sala, deixando Ichiro e Hermione muito confusos. Agora ele estava nervoso, e logo que encontrasse com o autor de todo este transtorno em sua vida com certeza tiraria satisfações da pior maneira possível. No momento, só se perguntava se toda esta história afetaria seu futuro romântico.

**N/A: **Olá! Há quanto tempo... eu estava com saudades de todos vocês e de seus reviews... Desculpem a demora, mas é que eu estava com uns pequenos probleminhas e não pude escrever, mas agora está aqui um capítulo novinho. Espero que tenham gostado. E se não gostaram o problema é de vocês! Brincadeirinha... então, deixem review! Beijos.

**Mione03: **Ah... obrigada! É sempre bom receber elogios. Se eu ficar metida a culpa é sua, viu? Mas tudo bem, eu te perdôo...:)

**Anita Joyce Belice: **Entender? Até parece que você não conhece os dois...

**Jokka Potter: **Valeu... eu vou tentar ler sua fic, mas eu não prometo nada não, ok? Tô meio sem tempo, mas eu me esforço... Pode deixar que eu vou ler.

**Srta Potter Malfoy: **Ah, Pansy ou Emilia? Eu não sei... elas são meio burrinhas. Não iriam conseguir lançar uma maldição Impérius.

**Kevin: **Logo logo você vai saber... Eu juro que vou explicar direitinho, ok?


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo XVII – Descobertas e Chantagens 

Harry estava assentado em uma mesa ao lado de Rony com uma pilha de livros sobre poções em sua frente. Agora que Hermione não estava mais entre eles precisavam de muitas horas para terminar um simples relatório que explicasse a utilidade de alguns ingredientes. Harry já tinha feito metade de seu relatório quando Hermione e Ichiro entraram pelo retrato da mulher gorda. Hermione lançou um olhar para a mesa dos garotos, encontrando o semblante fuzilante de Rony olhando em sua direção. Harry estava de costas e não se interessou em ver quem entrava pelo recinto.

"Harry... será que nós... podemos conversar?" – Hermione arriscou.

Rony se levantou depressa, batendo as mãos na mesa.

"O Harry não tem nada para falar com você!"

Harry segurou a camisa do ruivo e o fez assentar-se novamente.

"Pare de falar sozinho, Rony! Isso pode prejudicar a sua mente."

"Harry, não precisa ser tão mal educado!" – Falou Ichiro.

"Mal educado?" – Harry riu, levantando-se. – "Por enquanto eu ainda não tenho nada contra você, Ichiro. Mas quem anda com cobras acaba sendo mordido!"

"Harry... você tem todo o direito de ficar nervoso, mas..." – Começou Hermione.

"Nervoso?" – Harry forçou uma risada. – "Ora, _Granger_! Eu não estou nervoso. Você me livrou de um peso. Eu deveria te agradecer, sabia?" – Harry falou com sinismo.

"Quantas vezes eu vou ter que falar que foi contra a minha vontade?" – Hermione começou a perder a paciência, aproximando-se de Harry.

"Eu sei. E desculpe se algum feitiço da minha varinha acertar você. Ela tem vontade própria."

"Você deveria deixar de tirar conclusões precipitadas!"

"Conclusões precipitadas? Eu vou te explicar. Eu vi. Sabe o que significa ver? Significa presenciar, observar e deixar que as conclusões cheguem à sua cabeça. Por um dia e duas noites eu tentei mudar essa conclusão. Mas o que posso fazer? Ela sempre esteve certa. Você e Malfoy são dois frascos de veneno idiotas!"

"Tudo bem. Siga sua intuição. Mas eu acho que gostaria de saber que existe um espião entre nós."

"Espião?" – Harry riu. – "Granger... sempre há um espião em Hogwarts. Quirrel, Perebas, o falso Moody, talvez Umbridge e eu não me espantaria se tivesse de lutar contra Creevey."

"Falta o deste ano, Harry. Será que sua intuição está novamente enganada? Ou será que ela quer realmente te deixar vulnerável ao Mestre?"

"Mestre? O que você quer dizer?"

Hermione riu.

"Francamente. Acho que eu faço muita falta para você, não é?"

"Faz... Assim como uma forte urticária."

"Você deveria saber, Harry, que quando se trata do Mestre não deveríamos confiar em nossos instintos."

"Quem você está chamando de Mestre? Será que ama tanto o Malfoy assim, ou se juntou a Vol..." – Harry olhou assustado para a garota.

"Demorou para cair a ficha, não é, _Potter_!" – Hermione sorria.

Rony se juntou ao lado de Harry.

"O que? Eu namorava uma... uma Comensal da Morte?"

"Não. Eu me separei de você antes. Acha que eu seria tão burra de namorar com você se posso ter coisa muito melhor com o Mestre?"

"O que?" – Ichiro se juntou aos dois. – "Você está namorando com... Voldemort?" – ele e Rony tremeram.

"Bem que eu queria..." – Harry jurou ter visto uma ponta de nojo na fae da garota. – "Mas ele não quer. E ele tem seguidores imperdíveis."

"Eca!" – Rony tentou vômito. – "Eu beijava uma futura Comensal?"

"Não seja idiota, Rony! Se isso fosse verdade porque ela contaria pra gente?"

"Porque quero que, assim como eu, todos tenham orgulho do que me tornei. Acha que eu gostei de ter forjado toda aquela cena com Malfoy? Ele é só um traidor que negou o Mestre. Ninguém diz não ao Mestre. Malfoy é um fraco que não sabe o que quer. Primeiro ele cai na minha história e briga com você. Depois ele chora durante as aulas."

"Ele... chorou?" – Harry tentou disfarçar o interesse.

"Você não deve ter visto. Estava atrás dele. Mas durante a última aula de Transfiguração ele chorou como uma menina. Não dava pra perceber. Ele não soluça quando chora. Mas, sim, ele chorou."

"Malfoy chorando? Isso é uma mentira! Alguém como ele não chora. Ele é cruel e insensível!" – Bradou Rony.

"Ele é um mero mortal, Weasley. Mas não seria se não tivesse negado ao mestre."

"Se isso é verdade Draco não é um mortal. É um herói." – A voz de Harry tinha um timbre ameaçador.

"Como quiser." – Hermione se virou e andou em direção ao retrato da mulher gorda. – "Mas esteja avisado, _Potter_. O mestre e eu estamos de olho em você."

A garota saiu da sala comunal e Ichiro e Rony se jogaram no sofá de frente à lareira.

"Eu não acredito. Eu namorava uma Comensal!" – Falou Rony.

"Eu não acredito. Eu iria namorar uma Comensal!" – Ichiro parecia arrasado.

"Não se preocupem. Ela não será um desafio muito grande. Vão dormir."

"Ficou maluco?" – Ichiro se levantou e encarou Harry. - "Eu não vou conseguir dormir sabendo que estou apaixonado por uma Comensal da Morte! E sim, Harry, ela é um enorme desafio. Sabe mais maldições que qualquer um e tem acesso ao nosso quarto a hora que desejar! Você precisa avisar ao Dumbledore!"

"Eu não vou avisar nada a ele!" – Harry pareceu nervoso. – "E vocês também não vão dizer nada!"

"Como quiser. Mas eu não vou dormir aqui esta noite." – Ichiro saiu da sala comunal. Ele parecia estar tremendo.

Rony se ajoelhou no sofá e apoiou as mãos em seu encosto, olhando para Harry. Seus olhos lacrimejavam.

"E-eu também não quero dormir aqui, Harry!" – Ele gaguejou.

"Tudo bem. Vamos sair."

O.o.O.o.O

Ichiro saiu do buraco para a sala comunal e andou até Hermione.

"E aí. Como eles ficaram?" – Hermione parecia ansiosa.

"Estatelados. Pareciam que tinham visto um fantasma. Você foi muito bem. Mas exagerou na hora e dizer que estava apaixonada por Ele."

"Nem me fale..." – Hermione fez cara de nojo. – "Só de pensar me embrulha o estômago... mas o importante é que eles acreditem e o Harry fique mais animado."

Os dois ouviram um barulho vindo do retrato e Hermione se encolheu num canto.

"Devíamos ter saído logo daqui!"

Ichiro pegou a capa da invisibilidade que estava escondida dentro de sua capa e jogou em cima dele e de Hermione.

Harry e Rony saíram calados. Rony olhava para todos os lados, receoso. Quando eles desapareceram pela escada Hermione saiu de debaixo da capa.

"Boa idéia, mas o Harry deve ter sentido falta dela."

"Eles estão confusos. Não iriam se lembrar disso."

"Certo. Espero que não mesmo."

O.o.O.o.O

Rony andava de costas e olhava para todos os lados antes de dar o próximo passo.

"Rony, você não está com sono?" – perguntou Harry.

"Eu tô morrendo de sono mas também estou morrendo de medo!"

"Vai pra sala precisa. Com certeza lá você vai poder dormir em paz e sozinho."

"É? Ok... então eu vou."

Eles passaram por um corredor que poderia levá-los rapidamente à sala precisa, mas Rony continuou ao lado de Harry, que seguiu em frente.

"Ah... Rony?"

"Que é?"

"Você não vai para a Sala precisa?"

"Ah! É. É... é por ali, não é?"

"É. Tchau, Rony."

"Ah... Harry?"

"Que foi?"

"Não quer ir até lá comigo?"

Harry começou a perder a paciência. Virou-se para Rony dominando todo o controle que tinha e apalpou seus bolsos. Quando encontrou a varinha de Rony a colocou na mão do ruivo, que se tremia por inteiro.

"Pronto. Isso vai te proteger."

"Ah... tá. Ok, então. Acho que é... tchau, não é?"

"Sim, Rony! É tchau!"

"Ok... então tchau."

Harry pôde, enfim, ficar sozinho. Era tudo que ele queria. Andava pensativo pelos corredores de Hogwarts. Suas mãos procuravam calor em seus bolsos. Harry pensava em Draco. E em Hermione. Não queria acreditar que ela fosse uma Comensal, mas, por outro lado, estava contente de poder, talvez, anormalizar sua situação com Draco. Hermione falara com tanta convicção, parecia ter ódio em seu olhar, ou seria apenas raiva e nervosismo? Mas o que mais tocou ao moreno foi saber que Draco chorara. Ele era tão forte e tão inquebrável. Harry estava triste por isso. No momento, queria apenas abraçar Draco Malfoy e desviar sua tristeza. Queria fazê-lo feliz como nunca fizera antes, só para se livrar da imagem do garoto chorando em sua mente. Harry virou um corredor e teve o impulso de se esconder ao ver uma sombra, mas seus pés não conseguiam sair do chão. Draco estava parado. As mãos no bolso lhe davam um ar misterioso. Ele assustou-se ao ver Harry, mas também não conseguiu se mover. Depois de muito tempo, o loiro quebrou o silêncio.

"Potter."

Harry se decepcionou. Ele ainda estava aborrecido.

"Malfoy." – falou no mesmo tom.

"Não deveria estar fora da cama tão tarde. Pode se meter em encrencas."

Draco reparou que por um segundo Harry desviou seu olhar, embora não tivesse feito nenhum movimento.

"Você também." – Draco assustou-se ao se encontrar na mira da varinha de Harry enquanto este se aproximava devagar. – "Sabe, Malfoy... eu odeio traidores! Toda vez que eu descubro mais um eu tenho vontade de rancar-lhe o pescoço!" – Draco não conseguia se mexer. Harry iria ataca-lo? – "Mas agora, eu estou tendo a chance única de acabar com um e acredite..." – Harry encontrava-se agora muito perto de Draco, que suava frio. – "Eu não quero perdê-la. EXPELIARMUS!"

Draco estava de olhos fechados quando ouviu um barulho e passos que corriam para trás dele. Abriu os olhos depressa e olhou para trás. Harry corria atrás de alguém. Seguindo seus impulsos, ele começou a correr atrás de Harry. Eles passaram por um corredor iluminado e Harry pôde ver que era uma garota. Os cabelos castanhos e com leves mechas cacheadas balançavam enquanto ela corria. Estavam indo em direção ao salão principal. A garota virou o último corredor restante, seguida de perto por Harry. Mas quando este passou em frente à escadaria de mármore sentiu alguém empurrá-lo. Ele desmaiou depois de ouvir o grito de Draco chamando por seu nome. Draco virou o corredor e encontrou Harry rolando pela escada.

"HARRY!"

Ele viu um vulto correr pelo corredor, mas não se importou. Desceu as escadas correndo para acudir o garoto, que tinha hematomas em todo o rosto.

O.o.O.o.O

Harry encontrava-se em um lugar escuro. Tinha fumaça voando pelo chão e um cheiro agridoce enjoou-o logo que o sentiu. Havia um volto andando em sa direção. Um vulto grande e negro. Harry sentiu sua cicatriz latejar e levou a mão até a testa, apertando o pulso contra a cicatriz. Harry não precisou ver seu rosto para saber quem era.

"Há quanto tempo... Harry!" – A voz de Voldemort soou fria como sempre.

"Com saudades?"

"Digamos que sim. E você? Sentiu minha falta."

Harry riu.

"Quer que eu responda a mesma coisa que eu respondi à sua fiel seguidora?"

"O que? Como você a descobriu?"

'_Então é verdade...'_

"Deveria ter escolhido alguém menos metida."

"Cale-se! Não foi por isso que eu te chamei aqui!"

"Não? Ora, eu estou ansioso para saber para quê, então!"

Harry apalpou os bolsos, procurando sua varinha, mas ela não estava lá. Voldemort gargalhou.

"Não... Harry, eu não quero lutar. Quero ter uma conversa, digamos, amigável!"

"Vai me matar enquanto estou desarmado? Mas que covardia!" – Harry finjiu medo.

"Pior. Sei de suas intenções com o meu futuro Comensal, Draco Malfoy."

Harry cerrou os punhos.

"Fica longe dele!" – Harry falou entredentes.

"Oh... que sentimento será esse? Será o... ciúme?"

"Ele não vai se aliar a você!"

"Tudo bem. Mesmo que não se alie, quero que mantenha distância dele!"

"Ah, é? E o que vai me obrigar?"

"Simples. Beije-o e ele estará pronto para a morte."

"Você não faria isso!"

"Não?" – Voldemort se aproximou. – "Pois experimente. Eu não costumo deixar de cumprir minhas promessas. E lembre-se." – Ele tocou a cicatriz de Harry, fazendo-o gritar. – "Não pode esconder nada de mim!"

O.o.O.o.O

**N/A: **Bem... espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo. Eu fiz com muito amor para todos os meus leitores e fãs (se é que eu tenho algum). Bem, como está tarde e eu estou com sono, não vou escrever muito mais não, só peço que não abandonem Relíquia em seu momento mais importante porque aí poderemos pensar em uma boa surpresa para o próximo capítulo.

**Mione03:** Ok, é só você me chamar, porque às vezes eu não presto muita atenção no MSN, mas aí você me chama, ok?

**Kevin: **Ah, o que eu posso fazer se você é um ótimo beta e ainda faz parte dos "Malfeitores"? Não preciso falar mais nada! Mas, valeu pelo toque.

**Anita Joyce Belice: **Valeu...

**Srta Potter Malfoy: **Ah... se foi Emilia, Pansy ou Mione fez de propósito você saberá logo, logo. E para não perder o costume: Continue lendo!


	18. Chapter 18

Olá... Eu sei que não tenho costume de escrever antes do capítulo, mas eu preciso avisar que neste capítulo teremos cenas muito fortes de sexo. Porque? Bem, primeiro porque faz parte da história que está na minha cabeça e segundo e mais importante: porque eu quero. Então, se você tem menos de 17 anos é melhor que não leia, mas como eu tenho 16 e sei que não vai adiantar nada avisar, façam bom proveito.   
Capítulo XIII – Sexo na Madrugada 

Harry acordou gritando. Enquanto ele sentou-se rapidamente e pressionou a cicatriz, seu grito ecoou por todo o quarto. Ele ouviu uma porta se abrir e passos apressados correrem até ele. Ouviu a voz de Draco, enquanto este o abraçava.

"Harry, acalme-se" – ele competia seus gritos com os de Harry. – "Acabou! Estou aqui! Acalme-se, está tudo bem!"

Harry continuava a gritar e segurar a cicatriz, balançando seu corpo para frente e para trás, num movimento traumatizado. Draco o apertava o máximo que podia em seu peito. Estava ajoelhado no chão e abraçava Harry. Então ele abraçou Harry de frente, encaixando as pernas do garoto entre seus joelhos.

"Harry, o que aconteceu?" – Ele tentava fazer o garoto parar de gritar. – "Estou aqui, agora! Por favor, pare! Eu não vou deixar fazerem nada com você, nem que eu tenha que morrer por isso."

Harry trocou os gritos por gemidos baixos. Draco soltou um suspiro de alívio. A cicatriz de Harry latejava de dor e ele não queria abrir seus olhos. Parou de pressionar a cicatriz e abraçou Draco com força, chorando.

"Eu não vou deixar nada acontecer com você, entendeu? Estarei sempre aqui, do seu lado."

Harry soluçava fortemente. Draco sentia o calor aconchegante da respiração de Harry em seu pescoço. Fechou os olhos e acompanhou o movimento do moreno.

"Não temos pressa. Pode chorar até o amanhecer, eu estarei bem aqui, para te dar forças. Você deve estar com sono. Eu vou ficar calado para que você durma."

Harry não queria dormir. Dormir significaria encontrar-se novamente com Voldemort, e ele não queria se livrar do calor do corpo de Draco para voltar à aquele lugar podre. Com força, ele balançou negativamente a cabeça.

"Não quer dormir? Você teve um pesadelo, mas ele não vai se repetir. Eu vou segurar sua mão..." – Draco sentiu Harry balançar cabeça com mais força. – "Está bem. Então eu vou preparar uma poção para que você não durma."

Draco fez menção de soltar Harry, mas o garoto o apertou mais forte.

"Por favor, não saia de perto de mim! Ele vai te pegar! Ele prometeu pra mim vai te pegar. Eu não quero que ele te pegue, eu não quero ficar longe de você!"

"Ele quem? Quem disse isso para você."

"Voldemort! Ele disse que vai te pegar só pra me atingir. Eu não quero ficar sem você, Draco! Eu não consigo! Não fique longe de mim, não fique!"

"Tudo bem, eu não vou me separar de você. Voldemort é só um idiota invejoso que odeia a felicidade. O ódio dele não é capaz de superar o nosso amor, Harry."

Harry parou de chorar. Soltou-se de Draco devagar e olhou em seus olhos cinzentos. Draco levou a mão ao rosto do garoto e secou suas lágrimas. Harry abaixou a cabeça.

"Me desculpe."

"Porque? Você não fez nada."

"Não acreditei em você e te insultei. Mas saiba, que se eu te insultei foi por amor e ciúmes."

"Eu fiz a mesma coisa, Harry. Você não teria me insultasse se eu não tivesse provocado. Você sabe, os Malfoy não gostam de perder seus bens. Principalmente se forem seus maiores bens."

"Como pode me amar ainda?" – Harry olhou novamente para os olhos de draco. – "Você deveria procurar alguém que fizesse tudo por você! Que acreditasse somente em você e nunca te insultasse nem de brincadeira! Mas porque me escolheu? Porque insiste? Eu não mereço isso!"

"Insisto porque preciso de você para viver. Eu te amo e não poderia mudar isso nem que tirassem todo o meu sangue. Você é mais importante para mim do que meu sangue ou minha vida e eu adoro isso em você."

Harry sorriu e abaixou novamente a cabeça. Draco passou a mão por seus cabelos até provocar um arrepio no garoto ao chegar em sua nuca. Draco aproximou seus rostos até suas testas se tocarem. Harry levantou um pouco a cabeça até sentir a respiração de Draco, mas ao sentir o calor de seus lábios ele virou a cabeça, fechando os olhos e tentando não chorar outra vez. Draco levou seus lábios ao pescoço de Harry. Ao ver que o garoto não reagia ele afastou um pouco a manga de sua camisa de seu ombro, beijando e fazendo Harry se arrepiar. **(ATENÇÂO! À partir deste momento as cenas de sexo começam, então, se eu receber uma ligação de seus pais reclamando por vocês estarem lendo este tipo de coisas eu juro que aumento as cenas de slash na fic toda. Isto é um aviso. Agora teremos Lemon, N17 ou sex apeal total, ok?)**

Excitado pela sensação de ter o garoto totalmente fragilizado em seus braços, ele começou a desabotoar sua camisa, ainda beijando o pescoço de Harry. De repente, ele se pegou abrindo o fecho das calças de Harry e afastou-se.

"Por Merlin! Eu não acredito que estou fazendo isso! Me desculpe, Harry. Eu não posso me aproveitar de você desse jeito."

Harry abaixou a cabeça, decepcionado. Depois de alguns segundos em silêncio Harry aproximou-se de Draco e levou a mão ao seu pescoço, aproximando seus lábios de seu ouvido.

"Que pena. Eu estava começando a gostar. Mas se você não vai fazer nada, tudo bem, eu te perdôo."

E assustando ao loiro, Harry rasgou sua camisa do pijama, começando a beijar seu peito desnudo. Segurou o garoto pela cintura e começou a puxá-lo para trás, ainda se deixar de beijá-lo. Num só movimento Harry deitou o garoto, deitando-se por cima dele. Harry puxou a calça de Draco para baixo e o loiro conseguiu se livrar dela com os próprios pés. Harry assentou-se sobre Draco enquanto se livrava de suas próprias calças. Depois voltou a deitar-se sobre o garoto, fazendo movimentos lentos e ritmados enquanto seus membros se encontravam sob suas cuecas. Novamente ele aproximou seus lábios do ouvido de Draco.

"Agora sou eu que vou me aproveitar de você."

Ele deu uma leve mordida na orelha de Draco, enquanto tirava sua última peça e logo depois a de Draco. Harry riu ao sentir que Draco se arrepiara quando sentira a mão do moreno em seu membro, que deixava o garoto mais excitado ainda.

"Vamos fazer como sempre..." – Harry parou, começando a beijar o pescoço de Draco.

Harry beijava agora o peito de Harry, descendo então pela cintura até chegar à virilha e começar a beijá-la, dando leves mordidas de às vezes. Quanto mais Harry aproximava seus beijos do membro de Draco, mais o loiro gemia. Novamente, ele se arrepiou ao sentir os lábios de Harry tocarem seu membro, beijando e lambendo. Harry pôde sentir a respiração de Draco acelerar quando o moreno colocou na boca todo o membro do garoto. Draco dava pequenos gemidos enquanto Harry chupava-o. Sentiu que não poderia agüentar por muito mais tempo.

"Ah... Harry..." – Draco gemeu, mas o garoto não queria ouvir, pois sabia muito bem o que aconteceria a seguir e era isso que ele queria. Então, ele sentiu o gosto do sêmen de Draco, que entrava aos montes por sua boca. Draco estava ofegante, mas parecia que não estava terminado. Harry subiu novamente até poder beijar o loiro.

"Agora é a minha vez de me divertir."

Harry colocou suas mãos na cintura de Draco, fazendo-o virar de costas. Harry sentiu a respiração de Draco acelerar mais ainda quando se deitou sobre o garoto. Draco podia sentir a ponta do membro de Harry em seu ânus. Sentiu a respiração do garoto em seu pescoço enquanto ele o beijava.

"Está com medo?"

"Eu não tenho medo de nada! Muito menos do prazer."

Harry sorriu e começou a fazer movimentos lentos para a penetração em Draco. Começou enfiando só a ponta de seu membro para que o loiro se acostumasse, logo ele enfiava a metade, tirando em seguida, e foi então que Draco sentiu todo o membro de Harry dentro de si. Ele começou a sentir um certo prazer quando Harry começou a acelerar seu movimento. Seus olhos se fecharam, entregados ao prazer. Draco gemia prazerosamente e Harry parou de beijar seu pescoço para juntar-se a ele. Draco agarrou-se fortemente a um travesseiro e os dedos de Harry estavam deixando marcas vermelhas na cintura de Draco, até que o moreno não agüentou mais e Draco, ao sentir o gozo de Harry dentro de si acabou gozando também.

**(Fim da sessão N17)**

Harry virou-se de lado e escorregou para o lado de Draco, que, assim como ele, estava ofegante. Draco levou a mão ao rosto de Harry, acariciando-o.

"Você não pode imaginar o tamanho da minha felicidade."

"Imagino que não seja maior do que a minha."

Draco sorriu e virou a cabeça para o outro lado, pegando o cobertor que ele jogara no chão ao deitar Harry em sua cama. Depois, jogou-o sobre os dois e se virou para Harry, acariciando seus cabelos.

"Você não deveria ter feito isso, mocinho."

"Porque? Não gostou?"

"Gostei? Eu adorei. Mas você rolou da escada e teve um pesadelo horrível!"

"Eu não quero falar sobre isso agora. Agora eu só quero gravar esta imagem na minha cabeça. Você, seu sorriso, os seus olhos... Eu não quero estragar isso falando sobre escadas ou pesadelos."

Draco sorriu e abraçou o moreno pela cintura. Harry se aconchegou para mais perto de Draco e repousou a cabeça em seu peito enquanto acariciava suas costas.

"Você não precisa gravar isso. Precisa acostumar-se. Vai ver este rostinho lindo todas as manhãs."

"Idem." – Harry riu.

Draco fechou os olhos, acariciando atrás da orelha de Harry, que rapidamente caiu no sono. Draco não quis dormir até ter certeza de que Harry teria um sono tranqüilo. Ele esperou mais meia hora depois que o moreno dormiu, depois disso, rendeu-se ao sono, sem poder permanecer mais um único segundo acordado.

O.o.O.o.O

Harry acordou por causa do frio que sentia. Sem abrir os olhos, tateou a cama à procura de Draco, abrindo os olhos ao perceber que encontrava-se sozinho. O garoto assentou-se e olhou pelo quarto. Não reparara antes, mas percebeu pela decoração que encontrava-se em um quarto da Sonserina. Aos pés da cama estavam as roupas de Harry, organizadamente dobradas. O garoto se levantou e começou a vestir-se. Depois, ele procurou Draco pelo banheiro, entrando em desespero ao perceber que o loiro não estava por lá. Assentou-se na cama novamente, tentando organizar os pensamentos, tendo quase certeza que Voldemort cumprira sua promessa. Sua respiração começou a acelerar, junto com seus batimentos cardíacos. De repente, Harry encontrou-se tremendo e andando pelo quarto, sem conseguir pensar. Só conseguiu se acalmar ao ver Draco entrando pelo quarto com uma enorme cesta de frutas e doces na mão.

"Ei, você acordou!" – Draco sorriu.

Harry correu até Draco, batendo com os punhos em seu peito.

"Draga, Draco! Eu disse pra você não sair por aí sozinho! O que você quer? Me atar mais depressa? Pois saiba que quase conseguiu!"

"Espere aí, Harry. Eu só atravessei o saguão principal!" – Draco segurou os pulso do garoto, olhando em seus olhos úmidos.

"Por favor, Draco... promete pra mim que não vai andar por aí sozinho e que estará sempre com a varinha em punho!"

"Tá, está bem. Mas o que está acontecendo?"

"Eu te explico depois. Primeiro eu tenho que me acalmar."

Harry se assentou na cama, colocando o rosto entre as mãos. Draco assentou-se a seu lado, abraçando o garoto.

"Não era pra você vestir esta roupa. Está suja de sangue."

"E você queria que eu continuasse nu por aí? Eu até gostaria se não estivesse tão frio!" – Harry ergueu a cabeça, falando num tom irônico.

Draco se levantou e pegou uma muda de roupas que estava sobre uma poltrona ao canto do quarto, estendendo-a a Harry.

"Tome um banho. Você ainda tem marcas de sangue e provavelmente está suado."

Harry se levantou e andou até o banheiro.

"Ah... Harry?" – o moreno parou à porta, olhando para Draco. – "Quer ajuda?"

O rosto de Harry tomou um forte rubor e ele entrou no banheiro sem dizer nada, enquanto Draco sorria maliciosamente. Quando Harry saiu do banheiro encontrou Draco sentado na cama perfeitamente arrumada. A cesta de comidas estava à sua frente. Harry se assentou à sua frente, pegando a maçã que Draco lhe oferecia.

"O que aconteceu ontem?" – Harry mordeu a maçã.

"Ué, nós transamos!" – Harry engasgou, ficando tímido e vermelho novamente. – "Francamente, Harry! Eu percebi que você estava estranho, mas se quiser esquecer eu..."

"Não é disso que eu estou falando!" – Harry falou entredentes, sem olhar para o garoto.

"Oh." – Draco riu ao ver a expressão de Harry. – "Bem, você rolou da escada e eu te trouxe para cá. Você estava machucado e desmaiado, então eu fiz uma poção e passei nos seus machucados, mas você ainda tem as marcas, eu só fiz cicatrizar mais depressa."

Harry olhou para o seu braço, que agora estava dolorido. Ele tinha algumas marcas roxas e alguns ferimentos.

"E onde nós estamos?"

"Sonserina! Não reparou na decoração?"

"Mas é claro que reparei, Draco! Mas acontece que este não é o seu quarto do ano passado!"

"Ah... é, não é mesmo. Estamos no sétimo ano, então temos que vir para o sétimo andar. Eu tenho este quarto sozinho porque sou monitor."

"Entendi. Escuta, porque você gosta de roupas mais largas?"

"Olha quem fala! Não fui eu que me vesti como um rapper maluco no verão!"

"Ei..." – Harry sorriu. – "Eu queria apenas desafiar meus tios!"

"UAU! Mas que coincidência! Eu uso roupas mais largas para desafiar você."

"Me desafiar? A que?"

"A tirá-las de mim mais depressa."

Harry sorriu e avançou para cima de Draco, beijando-o apaixonadamente.

O.o.O.o.O

**N/A: **Espero que tenham gostado. Só a parte do N17 levou mais de uma hora para ser feita, por causa da vergonha, a vontade de rir e a tentativa de esconder tudo isso de minha mãe. Mas até que valeu a pena. Eu gostei de ter escrito e espero que tenham gostado de ter lido. Então, comentem, me digam o que acharam e eu ficarei muito feliz, mesmo que digam que tá uma bosta e preferiam nem ter lido tanta imundice. Brincadeirinha, claro...

**Lilian-HP: **Não... você nunca deixou reviews, mas eu espero que comece a deixar a partir de agora. Se quer saber se é Mione a seguidora de Voldemort ou uma outra garota, me desculpe, mas você vai ter que esperar no máximo 5 capítulos. Então, não deixe de ler.

**Kevin: **Que bom que você gostou, é pra isso que estamos aqui, não é? O show tem que continuar.

**Srta Potter Malfoy: **Tá, eu sei que eu sou o máximo, todos me amam e me idolatram... brincadeirinha. Se quiser mais ajuda com a fic, estamos aqui.


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo XIX – O Ataque DA Comensal 

Draco olhava para o livro na mão de Harry. Estavam assentados em uma cama que desejaram na Sala Precisa, as costas escoradas à cabeceira. Draco estava com a cabeça escorada no ombro de Harry, sua perna direita sob a esquerda do garoto. Harry lia e relia sobre asfódelo, que apesar de ser uma matéria extremamente pequena para poções, também era extremamente difícil. Harry batia rapidamente a ponta da pena no livro, num movimento involuntário. Já haviam se passado dois meses desde que haviam reatado o namoro e namoravam escondido. Draco achava isso uma enorme regressão, embora tivesse concordado ao perceber que não havia outra forma. O loiro estava dando aulas de Oclumência a Harry, o que tornara quase impossível que Voldemort descobrisse. Todas as noites, Harry sonhava com a morte de Draco, ou sua tortura até o fim, mas de tanto que sonhava ele conseguia até adivinhar quando sonhava.

"Draco, já chega! Eu estou cansado de estudar, não consigo entender nada e ainda estou ansioso pelo jogo de Quadribol!"

"É? Pois saiba que não vai assistir ao Quadribol enquanto não descobrir o nome trouxa do drompo!"

Harry voltou a olhar para o livro impaciente. Já relera texto várias vezes e ele nada falava sobre nomes trouxas. Então, Harry olhou para a fotografia de uma pequena semente a germinar em um canto da página. Embaixo, tinha uma pequena anotação:

"_O asfódelo é uma pequena semente, porém poderosa. Seu plantio produz o drompo, principal ingrediente de pães e bolos."_

"Ingredientes?" – Harry pensava alto. – "Pães? Bolos? Ah! Este negócio aqui é o trigo!"

"É, é... isso mesmo. Brigo!"

"Não, Draco. É trigo! E por falar em trigo, vamos logo almoçar porque alguém aqui tem que dar o melhor de si hoje contra a Lufa-Lufa!"

"Ei, o que é isso! Eu não vou dar o melhor de mim pra ninguém! O melhor de mim é você e eu não quero dividir."

Harry deixou o livro no criado a seu lado e deslizou seus braços para o pescoço de Draco.

"Às vezes eu me espanto com o seu romantismo, sabia."

"Isso é tudo culpa sua! Quem mandou ser tão lindo e me fascinar tanto?"

Harry sorriu e beijou os lábios de Draco, entrelaçando os dedos em seus cabelos. Draco o moreno segurou pela cintura e puxou-o para seu colo, deixando o garoto de frente para ele. Draco direcionou seus lábios para o pescoço de Harry, dando leves mordidas.

"AI!" – Harry gemeu assustando Draco.

"Que foi? Eu te machuquei?"

"Não... é que... eu senti uma fisgada."

"Fisgada? Onde?" – Draco começou a tatear pelo peito de Harry.

Harry colocou a mão sobre a cicatriz, desviando o olhar de Draco, que afastou a mão de Harry e seguiu com o dedo o traço de sua cicatriz.

"O que isso quer dizer, Harry?"

"Quer dizer que temos que ir almoçar. Eu vou sair primeiro, depois você vai."

Harry se levantou, mas assim que ergueu seu corpo Draco o puxou de volta, fazendo-o se assentar.

"Harry, eu sei que todos os garotos bonitos geralmente são mais burros, mas eu sou uma exceção. Uma grande exceção! Ele está por perto, não está?"

"Ele quem?" – Harry desviou o olhar de draco novamente, aproveitando para calçar o tênis.

"Harry, eu consigo enxergar as coisas, sabia? A sua cicatriz tem estado mais vermelha há um mês, e esta não é a primeira vez que eu vejo você ter suas fisgadas. Acha que eu não reparo durante as aulas?"

"Draco, é sério! Isso não é nada! Eu estou bem! Não precisa se preocupar. Isso são só acessos de fúria de Voldemort por não poder entrar na minha mente. E isso também é um aviso. Se ele não pode saber o que acontece através de mim, então com certeza vai deixar seus espiões mais atentos do que nunca! Não podemos ser vistos em hipótese nenhuma! Tome o maior cuidado para entrar aqui, está entendendo? E em hipótese nenhuma ande sozinho."

"Você não vai me falar o que é, não é mesmo? Tudo bem! Eu vou tentar acreditar na sua história, mas me promete que nos veremos amanhã neste mesmo horário?"

"Você sabe que sim!" - Harry sorriu e abraçou o loiro que sorria graciosamente ao seu lado, beijando seus lábios. A chuva começou a bater na janela como um aviso para que Harry saísse. Com alguma dificuldade, Harry conseguiu se livrar dos beijos de Draco.

"Draco, nós realmente precisamos ir! Temos pouco tempo antes do jogo!"

"Peraí... Não vai me dar nem um beijinho de despedida?" – Draco forçou um beicinho, fazendo Harry sorrir novamente e beijá-lo, acariciando seus cabelos que, para sua alegria, tinham voltado ao tamanho original.

"Draco..." – Harry intercalava um beijo com uma palavra. - "Agora... é sério... temos... que ir."

Quando Harry conseguiu se soltar de Draco e se levantou novamente, mais uma vez o garoto foi puxado para a cama.

"Você não me desejou um bom jogo!" – Draco fez outro beicinho.

Harry deu-lhe um beijo rápido e se levantou rapidamente, saindo do alcance da mão do garoto.

"Pare com isso!" – Ele disse sorrindo. – "É hora do show..." – Harry dispensou o sorriso e mudou totalmente seu olhar. Agora ele olhava Draco com desprezo e tristeza. – "Malfoy!"

E dizendo isso o garoto saiu da sala. Draco pegou o livro e a pena e esperou alguns minutos. Olhou em volta para ver se não se esquecera de nada. Seus olhos rapidamente focalizaram a Capa da Invisibilidade de Harry sobre uma poltrona perto da lareira. Seu primeiro impulso foi de pegá-la, mas se andasse com ela nos braços pelo castelo Rony e Hermione descobririam tudo, e se Hermione descobrisse Voldemort descobriria. Então ele a escondeu em um canto da sala. Se tivesse sorte e ninguém fosse à aquela sala ela permaneceria no mesmo lugar. Já ia saindo quando viu Yurick passar rapidamente. A porta estava semifechada e o Corvinal pareceu não perceber Draco, que correu para pegar a capa da Invisibilidade e seguir o garoto. Andaram por alguns corredores, até Yurick parar e esconder-se antes de virar o corredor. Draco aproximou-se receoso para olhar porque o garoto parara. Yurick estava sacando sua varinha. Draco viu que no corredor onde Yurick evitara virar estavam Harry e Karey. A fúria subiu por seus ossos e ele jogou a capa e o livro no chão, pegando Yurick pela gola da camisa e assustando o garoto.

"Deixa ele em paz!" – Draco falou entredentes.

"O que? Ele quem?"

"Não se faça de cínico! Você ia lançar um feitiço no Ha... Potter!"

Yurick deu um leve sorriso.

"Achei que estivessem brigados."

"Isso não interessa a você! Da minha relação amorosa cuido eu!"

"No Egito costumamos chamar isso de disfarce! E é melhor me soltar, porque não vai querer me ver nervoso!"

"Acha que eu tenho medo de você? Não, meu amigo, não tenho! Nem de você nem de seu mestre! Agora me diga, o que quer com o Ha... Potter!"

"Eu não recebo ordens, Malfoy! Me solte ou eu tomarei medidas nada boas!"

"Experimente!"

Yurick deu mais um leve sorriso e de repente ele desapareceu, mas Draco ainda podia senti-lo. Draco assustou-se e sentiu seus dois braços serem afastados violentamente pelo outro garoto, que reapareceu ao seu lado.

"Não conte isso para ninguém entendeu?"

Draco não podia acreditar. Yurick ficara invisível sem mesmo ter uma capa. O garoto andava pelo corredor de onde viera, como se nada houvesse acontecido.

'_Se ele não fosse aliado a Voldemort...'_

"Esqueça!" – A voz de Yurick soou de repente. – "Eu trabalho sozinho! Sinceramente, não sei como Harry pode ter aprendido Oclumência com você!" – Ele disse sem se virar.

Draco continuou ali, parado, tentando organizar seus pensamentos. Quando realmente descobriu que não poderia entender aquilo, ele pegou o livro, a pena e a capa e andou em direção ao Salão Principal.

O.o.O.o.O

Harry estava quase morrendo de frio na arquibancada de quadribol. A chuva parecia sair de um freezer. Apesar da arquibancada ser coberta os pés de Harry já estavam ensopados antes mesmo do jogo começar. Sinal que ele precisava de uma nova capa de chuva. Sonserina e Lufa-Lufa entraram em campo. Harry até respirou melhor ao ver Draco subindo pelo céu. Deu graças pela arquibancada onde se encontrava ficar na lateral do campo, já que draco deveria se posicionar em uma das pontas do campo antes que Madame Hooch apitasse. Harry pôde ver Draco fazer um sinal positivo com a mão antes de olhar rapidamente para o moreno.O som do apito fez com que Harry desviasse seu olhar de Draco. Os artilheiros começaram a disputar loucamente a goles, enquanto os batedores seguiam seus balaços e os atiravam aos jogadores adversários. Draco, assim como Harry, tornara-se o capitão do time de quadribol, e olhava para todos os jogadores para ver se cumpriam as estratégias treinadas. Harry observava atentamente a estratégia das duas casas para poder programar uma boa estratégia para Grifinória. Ele dividia seu olhar entre os artilheiros e Draco, que estava molhado e tremia muito. Draco, por sua vez, olhava para os artilheiros, para Harry e ainda procurava o pomo. Já estava noventa a vinte para a Sonserina quando Harry avistou o pomo perto do chão. Ele olhou para Draco e para Jimmy, o apanhador da Lufa-Lufa, mas nenhum dos dois parecia ter reparado. Como Draco estava próximo a Harry, o garoto resolveu dar uma pequena ajuda.

"**O POMO!"** – Ele gritou. Draco olhou para onde Harry apontava e disparou a seguir a pequena bolinha.

Harry ouviu os lamentos vindos da arquibancada ao lado. Ele olhou em direção aos Lufa-Lufas e teve a noção da besteira que acabara de fazer.

"Opa... er... mania de apanhador..." – Harry sorriu, mas não pôde escapar dos olhares fuzilantes. Foi quando sentiu um vento muito forte sacudir seus cabelos e ele viu que o balaço que passara por ele agora seguia Draco fazendo curvas e desvios. Harry se lembrou de seu segundo ano, e percebeu que suas suspeitas estavam certas. Voldemort estava agindo. Alguns de seus espiões tentava acertar Draco, mas ele não deixaria. Olhou para seus colegas ao lado e viu que Dino olhava para os jogadores mais distantes com um binóculo.

"Me empresta um segundo?"

Dino acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça e Harry começou a olhar as arquibancadas ao redor do campo de quadribol e se assustou ao ver Hermione com sua varinha na mão, perseguindo o balaço. Ela estava na arquibancada ao lado, junto com Ichiro. Didy, que se segurava nas costas de Harry, parecia olhar na mesma direção do que ele, assustando ao moreno quando começou a pular de cabeça em cabeça para dar um grande salto e agarrar-se à varinha de Hermione, que assustou-se e largou a varinha, fazendo Didy cair sobre Karey Perkins, nova batedora da Lufa-Lufa. Didy se agarrou ao rosto de Karey, fazendo com que ela perdesse a visão e tremendo de medo. A garota soltou um grito agudo e tentou tirar Didy de seu rosto o mais rápido possível. Didy não soltava as orelhas da garota, que agora tentava sacudir a cabeça. Podia ouvir as gargalhadas da torcida. Didy olhou para cima e se deparou com um balaço vindo em sua direção. Então ele pulou, deixando que o balaço acertasse a barriga da garota, que escorregou por trás da vassoura, desacordada. Didy caiu em cima da vassoura de Karey, não conseguindo guiá-la. Harry não sabia se se preocupava com Didy ou com Draco, que estava perdendo a corrida em busca do pomo para Stanley Borany, que, segundos depois, conseguiu alcançar a pequena bola dourada. Harry voltou a olhar para Didy, que se dirigia rapidamente para o chão. Os Lufa-Lufa estavam preocupados demais comemorando e os sonserinos... bem, eles não salvariam a vida do Rinícido de estimação de Harry Potter. Didy estava a poucos metros do chão quando Draco passou por ele e o tirou da vassoura, que se espatifou ao encontrar o chão. Draco desceu da vassoura com Didy no colo. Didy tremia de frio e de medo. Seu pêlo estava escorrido e muito molhado. Draco entrou para seu vestiário e enrolou-o em sua toalha. Os outros jogadores do time começaram a entrar pelo vestiário. Blaise foi ao encontro de Draco. O garoto estava profundamente nervoso.

"Qual é a sua, hein, Draco? Primeiro você diz: 'É melhor vocês não me decepcionarem'"- Blaise imitou uma voz arrastada. – " E depois você faz voltas e voltas quando o pomo está a uma polegada de você!"

"Escute aqui, eu gostei de perder tanto quanto você! E se não percebeu, porque estava preocupado demais olhando para aquele MALDITO POMO DE OURO, TINHA **UM BALAÇO ME PERSEGUINDO POR ONDE QUER QUE EU FOSSE!**"

"E DESDE QUANDO VOCÊ TEM MEDO DE BALAÇOS? NÃO ME IMPORTO QUE ELE TENHA TE PERSEGUIDO OU PARTIDO AS SUAS COSTELAS! VOCÊ NÃO DEVERIA TER PERDIDO AQUELE POMO! Por Merlin, é este o máximo que sua Nimbus 2001 pode fazer?"

"Eu não vou ficar discutindo inutilmente com você! Eu tenho coisa melhor pra fazer!"

Draco se assentou ao lado de Didy e começou a enxuga-lo, sem se preocupar com seus próprios espirros. Draco não entrou para o chuveiro até o último sonserino sair do vestiário alguns minutos depois. Ele estava sem camisa quando Harry entrou pelo vestiário.

"Draco! Você ainda está molhado? Meu Deus! Você vai se resfriar!" – Harry ligou um dos chuveiros antes de correr até Draco e cobri-lo com sua capa, a única que restara seca.

"Eu estava esperando por você. O Didy precisa de você! ATCHIM!"

"E ainda está espirrando? Vai, entra no chuveiro e se esquenta."

"Mas, Harry..."

"Dá pra entrar logo neste chuveiro? Onde estão suas roupas secas?"

"Estão no armário." – Draco terminou de tirar suas calças e entrou para o chuveiro. Harry pegou as roupas de Draco que estavam no armário, secando Didy com um feitiço que saía pela ponta da varinha. – "Você também acha que foi minha culpa?"

"O que foi sua culpa?"

"A derrota. Zabini disse que a culpa foi minha."

"Ele não viu o balaço enorme que estava atrás de você?"

"Viu, mas disse que isso não era motivo para que eu perdesse."

"O que aquele idiota sabe sobre perder? Ele não acertou uma bola no aro e joga a culpa em você? Não ligue pro que ele diz. Você fez um vôo mais que perfeito enquanto desviava daquela coisa. _Eu juro que mato Hermione!_"– Harry murmurou para si mesmo.

"Sabe o que isso me lembrou? O nosso jogo no segundo ano. Eu mal comecei a jogar e você já me obrigou a voar daquele jeito."

"A culpa foi do seu elfo! Dobby não sabe o significado da palavra ajudar."

"Ele nunca soube." – Draco saiu do chuveiro pegando a toalha que Harry lhe estendia e enrolando na cintura. – "Sabe, porque não aproveitamos? Estamos aqui... sozinhos... e eu acho que Didy gostaria de ganhar biscoitos."

"Pare de comprar Didy com biscoitos! Sempre que quer ficar sozinho comigo você dá biscoitos a ele!"

"Didy gosta..." – Didy falou com seu tom sonoro, sorrindo para Draco.

"Não, Didy. Hoje não. Lá dentro eu te dou biscoitos. E quanto a você..." – Harry se virou para Draco e estendeu as roupas a ele. – "Precisa de um chá! Vista isso logo e vamos entrar. A chuva ainda pode ficar pior."

O semblante de Draco tornou-se decepcionado enquanto ele vestia as roupas. Harry vestiu a capa de chuva. Didy estava segurando-se em seus ombros, sob a capa.

"Está pronto?" – Draco terminou de se vestir e jogou sua capa sobre a cabeça.

Harry acenou com a cabeça e se cobriu com a capa de invisibilidade. Draco abriu a porta para o garoto, sentindo um leve vento quando ele passou. Lá fora estava bem frio. O vento entrava pelas pequenas frestas do corredor. Draco enfiou suas mãos no bolso. Harry observava o loiro. Haviam saído do corredor e agora corriam pelo gramado de Hogwarts, totalmente molhados.

"Ótimo. Você vai ter que tomar outro banho." – A voz de Harry soou ao lado de Draco.

"Eu tentei avisar você!"

"Se está de mau humor por que não deixei dar biscoitos ao Didy, não se preocupe, eu compenso isso lá dentro."

"Jura?"

"Depois que você tomar outro banho e seu chá."

"Está bem, mas você toma banho comigo!"

"Pode ser." – Harry sorriu.

O.o.O.o.O

**N/A: **Oi... é, eu sei que tá meio sem noção e que eu praticamente não falei nada interessante neste capítulo, mas é que as coisas tem que fazer sentido no futuro e por isso vai ser tudo mais lentinho. E outra coisa, eu vou me mudar, então não sei quando vou ter internet denovo. Por isso, posso demorar pra atualizar Relíquia, mas não se preocupem, eu atualizarei. Beijos.

**Anita Joyce Belice: **Tesão? Pô... eu corei agora apenas com o som da palavra. Isso é bem difícil pra mim, você nem sabe o quanto...

**Lilian-HP: **A fic será bem grande, viu. E quanto a Harry e Draco não se separarem, bem... por mim e por eles isso não acontecerá.

**Kevin: O QUÊ?** ONZE ANOS? MEU DEUS! Você é só uma criança e ainda lê isso? Cara, espero que eu não te torne um pervertido.

**Srta. Potter Malfoy: **Não precisa agradecer. Estamos aqui pra isso.

**Dmi.qb: **Ah, se você também escreve... tudo bem! Eu acho que nunca li uma NC-17 sua. Vou procurar por aí para ver os seus detalhes.

**Aline Potter: Oi, sumida! Ainda bem que você já ganhou seu computador. Agora pode deixar reviews sempre. EU DISSE SEMPRE, OK? E eu já li o 4º capítulo de Voar Sem Asas. Tá muito legal, e continua. Manda um e-mail dizendo se recebeu ou não minha carta, pra eu poder mandar o cd.**


	20. Chapter 20

Capítulo XX – A Testemunha 

Harry assentou-se ao lado de Rony e deitou a cabeça sobre a mesa.

"Cara, você não parece muito bem..." – Rony falou entre uma colherada e outra.

"Não, é? Pois só estou cansado."

"Não é a primeira vez que você chega assim. Porque não dorme mais no dormitório da Grifinória? Está escondendo alguma coisa de mim?"

"Escondendo?" – Harry bocejou. – "Porque eu esconderia alguma coisa de você?"

"Isto é o que me intriga. Eu sou a única pessoa em que você pode confiar." – Rony olhou para Didy, que rosnava. – "Claro, além desse seu carrapato gigante."

"Besteira! Não há nada que eu precise esconder de você." – Harry levantou a cabeça e começou a se servir com um pouco de mingau.

"Foi o que pensei." – Rony voltou a tomar seu mingau.

A manhã estava profundamente gelada e a chuva que caía do lado de fora do castelo desanimava a todos que tinham aulas de Vôo, Trato das Criaturas Mágicas ou Herbologia. O dia tinha se tornado nevoento e completamente cinza e os alunos não conseguiam enxergar muito além de três metros. Harry parou de olhar para a chuva que ameaçava cair sobre sua cabeça através do teto enfeitiçado do Salão Principal e direcionou seu olhar para a mesa da Sonserina, encontrando rapidamente o loiro por quem procurava. Draco parecia cansado e sonolento. Ele escorava o rosto na mão enquanto tomava seu mingau, lutando para não cair no sono. Era totalmente compreensível que ambos estivessem com sono, já que passaram a noite inteira estudando, conversando e fazendo planos.

"_Draco, eu já estou cansado de tanto estudar. Será que a gente não pode dormir?" – Harry fechou o livro e colocou-o sobre o criado ao lado da cama em que estava junto a Draco._

"_Dormir? Agora? Mas daqui a meia hora temos que ir tomar café. Se eu te abraçar agora para que a gente durma eu não vou querer acordar até a hora do almoço no mínimo. É melhor a gente fazer outra coisa."_

"_Como o que?"_

"_As férias! É claro! Temos que nos preparar para as férias. Dezembro não está tão longe."_

"_Ótimo. Vamos ficar aqui e nos encontrarmos secretamente todas as noites. Mais alguma coisa pra fazer?"_

"_Mas é claro que não vamos ficar aqui! Vamos viajar. O que você prefere? Ir para a minha casa em Marrocos ou ir para a minha casa no Hawaii?"_

"_O que? Nós vamos... viajar no natal?"_

"_Claro que vamos! Eu não vou deixar você ter mais um natal monótono e chato aqui dentro. Vamos ter o melhor natal que se pode ter. Lareira, chocolate quente, castanhas, presentes..."_

"_Verdade?" – Harry se ajoelhou em frente a Draco. – "Um natal bem bonito, só pra nós dois?"_

"_Exatamente. Nós vamos fazer as compras para o jantar de natal e vamos trocar presentes, mas primeiro você tem que escolher a casa onde vamos ficar."_

"_Ótimo, quais são mesmo as opções?"_

"_Marrocos e Hawaii."_

"_Oh... é difícil dizer... pode me dar algumas descrições?"_

"_Bem... não preciso falar muito sobre a casa do Hawaii. É só pensar em um lindo lugar cheio de árvores verdes e pássaros que cantam todas as manhãs. Mas, como é natal lá deve estar bem frio. Mas em Marrocos não. A minha casa de lá fica em um imenso deserto. É escondido, claro. Não há trouxas por perto, mesmo porque eles nunca conseguiriam penetrar por lá. Só um bruxo sabe como passar pelo portal e onde ele está. Você vai gostar de lá."_

"_Ótimo, então vamos para Marrocos."_

"_Sim! Você vai adorar a areia, os camelos, as torre e o bra..." – Harry olhou para Draco, esperando que ele terminasse, mas o garoto parou de falar, assustado._

"_O que foi?"_

"_Acabei de me lembrar de uma coisa. Harry, me desculpe, mas não poderemos ir para Marrocos. Teremos que ficar com o Hawaii."_

"_Draco!" – Harry sorriu. – "Isso não faz a menor diferença! Mas porque você mudou de idéia tão repentinamente? Do que se lembrou?"_

"_Ah... é que minha mãe está lá. Você sabe, fugindo de Voldemort e seus Comensais."_

"_Tudo bem, então. Vamos para o Hawaii... só nós dois, curtindo tudo o que o estado tem de melhor no inverno."_

"_É isso aí, mas agora é melhor que eu vá para o Salão Principal. Já deve ter gente lá e eu sempre era um dos primeiros a chegar."_

"_Ótimo. Daqui a pouco eu vou. Mas vai ser difícil me manter acordado durante o dia inteiro. Estou morrendo de sono."_

"_Nossa primeira aula é de Transfiguração. Tenho uma poção que pode nos manter acordado, você quer que eu leve?"_

"_Quero, mas primeiro..."_

_Harry se aproximou, colando seu lábios aos de Draco._

"Harry... Harry... HARRY!" – Harry se assustou, saindo de seu transe ao ouvir o grito de Rony.

"Ai, o que é?" – perguntou impaciente.

"Estou te chamando há séculos! Mas você está aí, olhando para o Malfoy como se nunca o tivesse visto antes. Não está pensando em esquecer de tudo o que ele fez, não é?"

"Bem, segundo Hermione ele não fez nada."

"E você vai acreditar nas palavras de uma Comensal da Morte?"

"Claro que não! Estava aqui, pensando no quanto eu fui burro."

"É assim que se fala, mas não era pra conversar sobre isso que eu te chamei."

"E pra que foi, então?"

"Pra você deixar de voar até a mesa da Sonserina e vir logo! A aula começa em cinco minutos."

Harry olhou no relógio. O tempo realmente voou enquanto ele observara Draco. Pegou sua mochila e a jogou sobre o ombro, enquanto se levantava. Olhou mais uma vez para Draco, que piscou para ele despistadamente. Harry sorriu para Draco, que esperou que o garoto sumisse pela porta e se levantou, andando devagar em direção à sala de Transfiguração. Tateou o bolso, procurando o pequeno vidro que pegara em seu dormitório minutos antes de voltar para o café da manhã. Andava lentamente pelo corredor. Por alguma razão ele sempre gostou de se atrasar para a aula de Transfiguração. Talvez fosse porque não gostasse muito de McGonnagal. Os alunos passavam correndo por ele, mas ele não se importava. Parecia não perceber o que acontecia a seu redor, até que ouviu uma voz chamando-o em uma sala a seu lado. Pensou ter ouvido coisas e continuou a andar, até que, novamente, ele ouviu seu nome. Entrou pela sala e logo reconheceu a voz. Cruzou os braços e sorriu, impaciente.

"Você ainda tem a coragem de me perseguir?"

"Você pensa que eu sou um comensal. Eu lhe dou o direito de pensar o que quiser, mas eu só peço que me escute." – Yurick falou, calmo.

"E porque eu faria isso?"

"Talvez porque não queira ver Harry ferido."

"O que?" – Draco encarou o garoto, boquiaberto. – "Isso é uma chantagem?"

"Desculpe se foi assim que fiz que entendesse. O verdadeiro Comensal, ou, se preferir, o outro Comensal, pretende fazer alguma coisa contra o Harry esta noite. Você tem que impedir."

"Como você sabe disso? O que está ou estão tramando? Quem é este outro Comensal?"

De repente, a porta se abriu e Hermione olhou para os dois garotos.

"O que estão fazendo aqui no horário de aulas? Fracamente, Malfoy, que exemplo de monitor você é! Andem, vão para as suas salas ou terei de aplicar uma detenção em vocês."

"Abaixe esta pose, Granger! Você não manda em mim!"

"Não, é? Pois é preciso ter muita coragem para falar assim com a monitora-chefe. Prefere me mostrar esta mesma coragem falando no mesmo tom com Dumbledore ou vai comigo agora para a aula de Transfiguração?"

Draco virou os olhos e saiu da sala, nervoso. Hermione começou a andar ao seu lado, parecendo muito desconfortável.

"Assim está melhor."

Draco permaneceu calado e emburrado até entrar pela sala de Transfiguração logo após Hermione.

"Com licença, professora." – A garota falou. – "Eu o achei em uma sala vazia, conversando."

"Obrigada senhorita Granger. Malfoy, pode se assentar com ela se não estiver pensando em suas conversas com os amigos ou com os vinte pontos que acaba de perder para a Sonserina."

Draco se assentou ao lado de Hermione, mais nervoso ainda. Felizmente Harry estava assentado na mesa da frente. Draco pegou o vidro e bebeu metade do líquido que estava nele.

"Embebedando-se durante as aulas, Malfoy?"

"Cuide da sua vida, Granger!" – Ele disse, enxugando a boca com a manga da camisa.

Draco fechou o vidro e fingiu deixá-lo cair. Abaixou-se, e o pegou, colocando sobre o colo de Harry, que pareceu assustar-se, mas não chamou a atenção.

O.o.O.o.O

Ficar acordado durante todo o dia foi fácil. Difícil foi ficar durante todo o jantar espiando todas as pessoas do Salão Principal, além de ter toda a sua atenção voltada para Harry. Receava que o que Yurick tinha dito fosse verdade. Ele com certeza tentaria algo contra Harry esta noite. E o pior era que quanto mais ele olhava para a mesa da Grifinória, mais ele tinha a impressão de estar sendo observado. Enquanto andava de um lado para o outro na Sala Precisa esperando e desejando que Harry não fosse, pensava numa maneira de denunciar Yurick a Dumbledore. Estava tão concentrado, que quando a porta se abriu levou rapidamente a mão ao bolso, empunhando a varinha. Harry olhou para a mão de Draco e sorriu.

"Estava esperando alguém além de mim?"

"Harry!" – Draco guardou a varinha e correu até o garoto, abraçando-o. – "Você não deveria ter vindo. Está correndo perigo."

"Draco! Será que ainda não se acostumou? O perigo me persegue."

"Estou com medo, Harry... Eu... eu não quero te perder. Não outra vez."

"Ei, você não vai me perder. Quem disse isso?" – Harry puxou Draco, fazendo o garoto se assentar na cama ao seu lado, sem perceber ter deixado a porta aberta.

"Eu não quero que você ande por aí sozinho. Tem sempre alguém te vigiando. Sempre."

"Mas ninguém nunca tem coragem de me desafiar."

"Infelizmente ninguém é imortal, Harry. Nem você."

Harry olhou os olhos de Draco e viu um brilho que nunca tinha visto antes. Por um segundo ele sentiu o medo que havia invadido Harry. Talvez tenha sido isso que o impulsionou e fez que o garoto colasse seus lábios nos de Draco.Draco envolveu a cintura de Harry com seus braços e o puxou para mais perto, enquanto beijava-o carinhosamente. Mas, de repente, um barulho assustou aos dois e fez com que eles se separassem.

"O que foi isso?" – Draco perguntou, assustado.

Harry correu até a porta e olhou para o corredor. Um vulto de cabelos grandes se distanciava correndo, levando consigo o barulho de seus passos. Harry virou-se para Draco, que o olhava triste e amedrontado.

"Um Comensal."

O.o.O.o.O

**N/A: **Ah! Até que enfim! Minha mãe parou de fazer manha e colocou a internet aqui em casa. Aplausos para ela, por favor, obrigada. Espero que não tenham esquecido de Relíquia, porque eu não me esqueci de vocês. Ah, e até que enfim eu descobri como fazer para permitir reviews anônimos. Então vocês não tem desculpa para não deixar review. E isso vale para quem não tem conta. Um beijo a todos.

**Mione03: **Realmente, eu não reparei. Desculpe. Mas de qualquer forma eu estou muito brava, mocinha. Que isso não se repita, senão... nem queira saber.

**Kevin: **É, eu sei que você é maduro. Senão não escreveria fics tão legais. Eu só estava de brincadeira.

**Anita Joyce Belice: **Quer tomar banho com Harry e Draco? Que eles não te ouçam, ou podem ficar com ciúmes. Mas, sinceramente. Isso até eu queria.

**Aline Potter: **Quem? Katie? Você quis dizer Karey? Você acha que ela "coiseou"? Não acredito que ela tenha coiseado, apesar de ser uma coisa legal... Mudando de assunto, recebi sua coruja. E mandei uma ontem pra você. Quinta deve estar chegando. Vê se aparece, ok?

**Srta Potter Malfoy: **Bem, como você pediu, tá atualizado.

**Dmi.gb: **Envergonhado? Pra escrever uma fic? Cara, seu caso é sério. Eu realmente espero ler uma com o seu nome um dia.


	21. Chapter 21

Capítulo XXI – 

Harry não conseguia dormir. Ele não devia ter voltado com Draco. Não devia ter arriscado tudo daquele jeito. Já faziam três horas que ele estava deitado em sua cama, rolando de um lado para o outro, tentando livrar-se da preocupação, mas algo lhe dizia que ele tinha motivos para se preocupar. Implorara a Draco dezenas de vezes que fosse direto para a Sonserina. Se pelo menos tivesse levado a sua capa poderia entregá-la ao loiro, mas desafiar Filch a vê-lo era um costume que ele tinha pegado com Draco. Sabia que era um Comensal quem o espiara. Os cabelos longos e castanhos claro eram o mesmo que ele vira tentando amaldiçoar Draco pelas costas antes de ser empurrado escada a baixo. Ao lembrar dos cabelos longos, lembrou-se de Hermione, e sentiu a raiva invadir seu corpo. Se a garota tivesse feito alguma coisa que arranhasse a pele perfeita de Draco ela pagaria com muito mais do que um arranhão. Receava que Voldemort soubesse. Receava que ele cumprisse sua promessa. Inúmeras vezes ele se levantara para andar até as masmorras conferir se Draco estava bem, mas se lembrava que não sabia a senha e voltava para sua cama. Conseguia suar por todos os poros que sua pele lhe permitia. Estava quase explodindo de medo e ansiedade. Mais uma vez, ele olhou no relógio. Cinco horas, treze minutos e cinqüenta e oito segundos. Não havia nem dois minutos que ele havia olhado seu relógio. Estava cansado de esperar por notícias, que ele previa não serem nada boas. Decidido a procurar alguém vivo para saber notícias de Draco ele se levantou e se vestiu, andando rumo às masmorras. A claridade começava a invadir o castelo, acordando os preguiçosos alunos que imploravam por mais um minuto de descanso. Começou a pensar em seus professores. Eles com certeza poderiam ajudar. Se conhecia bem Snape este estaria em sua sala preparando as aulas do dia. Mas se lhe pedisse ajuda seria capaz deste dizer que o que acontece a um aluno da Sonserina é assunto exclusivo da Sonserina e de seus familiares e, por ainda não serem casados, Harry não pertencia da família de Draco. Poderia também recorrer a Dumbledore, mas este diria que não havia motivos para se preocupar e que se alguma coisa houvesse acontecido a Draco a Ordem cuidaria de tudo. McGonnagal perguntaria se ele viu, ouviu ou soube de alguma coisa e por quem, antes, é claro, de levá-lo diretamente a Dumbledore. Enquanto pensava a quem mais poderia recorrer, andava pelos corredores desertos. Um pressentimento sombrio e terrível assombrava o coração de Harry, deixando-o cada vez mais preocupado. Sem perceber que já chegara tão longe, preparou-se para virar o corredor em frente ao Salão Principal e à escadaria de Mármore, mas ouviu vozes e parou subitamente.

"Se souberem o que você fez você estará morto antes do almoço." – Falou Karey.

"É? E como eles saberão? Você vai contar?" – Harry reconheceu a voz de Yurick.

"Sabe que não. Embora este seja o meu dever. Você não entende que está jogando no time errado?"

"Eu jogo sozinho, Perkins! E acho que você e eu temos noções muito diferentes do certo e do errado!"

"Você está em cima do muro, mas não poderá ficar assim por muito tempo mais. Logo terá que fazer sua escolha."

"Terei? Bem, isto parece óbvio, não?"

"Ora, ora, ora... o inigualável Potter escutando as conversas alheias..." – O coração de Harry deu um salto quando o garoto sentiu uma mão segurar seu ombro.

Ele se virou para trás e deparou com o rosto de Snape semicoberto por sua cabeleira negra. Ele não ouviu mais as vozes e se virou, dando de cara com Yurick e Karey olhando-o.

"Harry?" – Yurick parecia surpreso.

"Estava nos espionando?" – Karey perguntou.

"Não... bem, eu só... eu estava passando e..."

"Cuidado, Potter. Da próxima vez pode se encontrar com pessoas não tão... _amigáveis_." – Snape lançou um olhar desconfiado a Karey e Yurick, antes de sair com seu passo apressado.

"Quando você chegou?" – Karey perguntou.

"A pouco. O meu tênis desamarrou e eu parei para amarrar. Quando eu estava me levantando Snape me assustou." – mentiu.

Yurick olhou para o chão e sorriu desfarçadamente. Karey pareceu convencida e virou-se, andando em direção à Lufa-Lufa.

"Bem, eu preciso buscar meus livros. Vejo vocês depois, então?"

"Tudo bem."

Harry olhou para Yurick. Alguma coisa o assustou. O garoto sorria misteriosamente. Harry desviou o olhar ao sentir um formigamento na testa.

"Harry, tome mais cuidado com as pessoas ao seu redor." – O garoto andou em direção a Harry, passando por ele e parando um pouco distante. – "À propósito, você tem outro destes cadarços invisíveis para me emprestar?"

Harry olhou para os pés. No desespero, esquecera de que calçara seu tênis de velcro. Respirou fundo, e andou para o Salão Principal.

O.o.O.o.O

"Harry, onde você se meteu? Que horas você acordou, porque ninguém te viu sair."

Rony sentou-se ao lado de Harry e começou a passar geléia em sua torrada. Harry não parava de olhar um sói instante para a mesa da Sonserina.

"Eu... precisava pensar. Rony, você viu o Draco por aí?"

"Draco? Vocês voltaram? Harry, não percebe? Ele quer te enganar denovo!"

"O que? Não! Só falei Draco por costume."

"Um costume que você tinha perdido. Está me escondendo alguma coisa?"

"O que eu precisaria esconder?"

"Eu não sei. De qualquer forma, não vi Malfoy algum hoje. Mas porque se preocupa? Se ele sumiu de seu campo de visão é uma coisa boa, não é?"

Harry se calou. Não estava gostando do que Rony dizia. Não iria deixar que Rony insultasse Draco a manhã inteira.

"Harry, o que você tem? Coma alguma coisa! Você não vai aguentar ficar até a hora do almoço sem comer nada."

"Não estou com fome. Tem certeza? Aquele bacon parece ótimo!"

Harry pegou o prato de bacon e colocou em frente a Rony, que agradeceu enquanto enchia sua boa de bacon. Faltavam dez minutos para a primeira aula, mas Draco não aparecia. O coração de Harry palpitava cada vez mais desesperado. Harry sentia que seu ar ia embora à medida que os minutos passavam velozes por seus olhos. O salão cada vez ficava mais vazio, aumentando o desespero de Harry. Sua atenção estava totalmente voltada para a mesa da Sonserina, tanto que ele pulou de susto ao sentir uma mão tocar sua testa.

"Não. Com febre você não está."

"Não, é? Mas vou ficar." – Harry disse ofegante.

"Anda, vamos embora. A professora Sprout vai nos matar se não chegarmos a tempo para o teste oral."

Harry pegou sua mochila e jogou-a em seus ombros, olhando, mais uma vez, para a mesa da Sonserina.

O.o.O.o.O

Harry estava começando a chegar ao extremo de seu desespero. Alguma coisa lhe dizia que aconteceria mais uma vez. Era só ele começar a gostar de alguém que este alguém lhe era arrancado, levando um pedaço dele também. A ansiedade de Harry triplicara o tamanho do dia. O som do bip que seu relógio emitia de hora em hora parecia o som de uma faca entrando rápida e violentamente em seu corpo. Seus olhos estavam vidrados de medo. Se antes do almoço ele não conseguia prestar atenção nas aulas, agora ele nem decifrava a imagem que seus olhos focavam. Acordado, ele via imagens como em um sonho. Não tinha mais dúvidas, estava começando a ficar louco. Já não sabia a diferença entre a razão e a alucinação. Decidira que já era hora de pedir ajuda. Sozinho não conseguiria saber o que estava acontecendo. Pediu que Rony o acompanhasse até a sala de Dumbledore. Estava com medo de andar sozinho, embora não mostrasse isso em seu rosto. Harry andava cabisbaixo pelo corredor. Rony evitava falar alguma coisa para que Harry não explodisse, como na última vez que ele chamara o amigo para falar de um feitiço muito interessante que Lupin apresentara. Foi quando Harry se levantou e saiu correndo da sala de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Já estavam chegando à sala de Dumbledore quando Harry avistou Creabe e Goyle andando sozinhos pelo corredor. Seguindo seu impulso, correu na direção de Creabe e o empurrou contra a parede, apontando a varinha direto para o rosto do garoto, que estava apavorado.

"HARRY! VOCÊ FICOU LOUCO?" – Gritou Rony, enquanto Goyle arregaçava as mangas.

Harry apontou a varinha para Goyle, que parou na hora, olhando para a varinha.

"**AFASTE-SE! OU POSSO FAZER VOCÊ CONHECER O SIGNIFICADO DA PALAVRA DOR!"**

Harry voltou a apontar a varinha para Creabe, que estremeceu, amedrontado.

"Fale rápido! Onde está o Draco?"

"Draco? E-eu não sei! Eu não o vi hoje. Ele nem dormiu no dormitório!"

"O que?"

"Depois do jantar de ontem ele sumiu. Ninguém viu o Draco depois disso! Será que dá pra apontar a varinha pra outro lugar?"

Harry afastou-se de Creabe, olhando para o chão. Creabe e Goyle se entreolharam, sorrindo.

"Assim vai ser mais justo." – Goyle estralou os dedos. Ele e Creabe começaram a se aproximar de Harry, que continuava a encarar o chão, pensativo e horrorizado.

Rony se colocou na frente dos dois garotos, segurando sua varinha, mas quase deixando-a cair de tanto que tremia.

"Su-sumam daqui ou eu juro q-que enfeito vocês."

"É? Estou morrendo de medo!"

"Pois se eu fosse vocês também estaria." – Creabe e Goyle empalideceram ao ouvir a voz de Lupin atrás deles.

Os dois gorilas se viraram e ficaram encarando Lupin, que estava com um semblante sereno no rosto.

"O que estão esperando? Uma detenção?"

Creabe e Goyle sairam correndo. Harry olhou para Lupin, seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas.

"Ele o levou! Ele prometeu que se soubesse que estávamos nos encontrando o mataria! Ele vai tirá-lo de mim, como fez com meus pais e com Sirius!"

"Não. Ele não vai. Eu prometo. Vou conversar com Dumbledore e pedir que toda a Ordem vá atrás deles."

"Eu não quero ficar aqui sozinho! Eu não vou aguentar saber que aconteceu alguma coisa com Draco e eu não fiz nada."

"Tudo bem. Eu vou pedir a Dumbledore que você vá. Afinal, o maior prejudicado de toda esta história está sendo você."

Harry sentiu vontade de gritar que era Draco quem estava sumido, mas usou de todo o seu auto-controle para ficar calado, vendo o professor se afastar. Sentiu a mão de Rony se apoiar em seu ombro e olhou para o ruivo.

"Não se preocupe, Harry. Nós vamos achar o Malfoy. Nem que tenhamos que ir sozinhos atrás de... Você-Sabe-Quem."

O.o.O.o.O

**N/A: **Olá... obrigada pelos reviews. Adorei a recepção de Boas Vindas de volta. Espero que estejam todos gostando. Eu tenho me esforçado bastante para ter boas idéias. Um beijo a todos, Nan.

**Tatiana: **Bem, a única coisa que posso dizer é que não é por causa específicamente do medalhão que Draco não quer ir para Marrocos. Mas, sem querer, você acabou de me dar uma idéia fantástica. Em relação ao futuro, claro. Obrigada.

**Gi Potter:** Finalmente consegui ler seu review. Meu email tava com manha. À propósito, obrigada pelos elogios. Todos foram muito fofos.

**Srta Potter Malfoy: **Assim que eu acabar aqui, prometo ler sua fic.

**Kevin: **Bem, eu não posso responder coisas tão... ah, tão explicativas. Mas não se preocupe, daqui a pouco você vai saber de tudo.

**Mione03: **Tá bem, eu desisto. Não vou mais tentar fazer você escrever sua fic. E que você não atrase a deixar review, porque senão...

**Anita Joyce Belice: **Obrigada... valeu mesmo.

**Aline Potter: **Puxa... uma multidão ajoelhada aos meus pés? Que isso, eu não mereço tanto... Peraí! Quem foi que beijou o meu pé? (Nan vê um lindo loiro de olhos verdes sorrindo para ela e sorri.) Então continua... Bem, mudando de assunto... como foi que você descobriu o mistério do que estava na casa do Draco em Marrocos?Tá certo, eu deixei isso quase perceptível, mas... o que é isso! Você só pode ter poderes sobrenaturais! Você conseguiu me surpreender. E olha que isso é raro, viu. Ah, e obrigada pela coruja. Quando ela chegar eu respondo o mais rápido possível. Beijos, Nan.


	22. Chapter 22

Capítulo XXII – Desespero Sem Fim 

Lupin entrou para a sala do professor Dumbledore para deixá-lo à par dos acontecimentos de Hogwarts. Assustou-se quando viu quase todos os membros da Ordem da Fênix reunidos ali.

"Sente-se, Remo." – Dumbledore acenou para uma cadeira vazia no meio de uma roda formada por Tonks, Moody, Mundungo e vários outros. – "Estávamos esperando por você para podermos começar esta reunião de emergência."

"Finalmente!" – Mundungo esfregou as mãos uma na outra. – "Qual é o suspense? Teremos outro Torneio Tribruxo em Hogwarts?"

"Eu gostaria que a notícia fosse tão boa quanto a metade desta é. Mas, mesmo que o Torneio não acontecesse de quatro em quatro anos Hogwarts não competiria tão cedo no Torneio. O assunto é muito pior do que qualquer um imagina."

"Puxa, Alvo." – Falou Tonks – "Assim você nos assusta."

"Guarde suas emoções, Ninfadora." – Tonks olhou nervosa para o chão. – "Vai precisar de todas elas para o combate."

"Combate? Então Voldemort e seus Comensais da Morte estão preparando uma invasão ao colégio?" – Perguntou Mundungo, assustado.

"Por enquanto não. Contudo, se não houver mais interrupções eu gostaria de falar do que se trata." – Dumbledore olhou para todos os presentes, que agora olhavam atentamente para ele. Ele agradeceu com um lento gesto com a cabeça. – "Agora à pouco, fui informado que um dos alunos está desaparecido." – Uma invasão de murmúrios tomou conta da sala. Dumbledore se levantou e andou até Fawkes, acariciando sua cabeça. – "Segundo Severus, Draco Malfoy não dormiu em seu dormitório e não foi visto por nenhum dos colegas."

"Mas, Alvo, isto é um absurdo! Hogwarts é o lugar mais seguro do mundo!" – falou Tonks.

"Receio que não mais o seja."

"Mas o que podemos fazer, Alvo? Sair e procurar?" – Perguntou Minerva.

"Acho que é a nossa única solução. Não podemos ficar parados ou Malfoy estará correndo risco de vida."

Novamente, a sala se encheu de murmúrios.

"Mas Dumbledore, ele é o filho de um Comensal!" – Exclamou Moody.

"Ele é um dos meus alunos. E, sim. Ele é o filho de um Comensal. Mas não é um Comensal. Quero que se dividam em grupos de cinco que se espalharão por norte, sul, leste e oeste. Sejam rápidos e discretos." – Dumbledore distribuía agora pequenos retratos. Lupin olhou para o que recebera e reconheceu o diretor anterior de Hogwarts jantando, finjindo que não ouvia nada que às vezes colocava sua cabeça para dentro de um grande quadro seu na parede do diretor. – "A qualquer sinal de Voldemort ou de qualquer um de seus Comensais quero que peçam para os respectivos personagens de suas fotografias me avisarem o mais rápido possível."

"Desculpe, professor." – Disse Lupin. – "Mas creio que Harry Potter terá de vir conosco."

"Não. Ele não pode ir. Voldemort facilmente terminaria com sua vida e teria seu objetivo cumprido."

"Mas, professor, se ele não vier conosco com certeza irá sozinho, o que aumenta o perigo a qual ele irá se expor."

"Foi por isso que reforcei a guarda do colégio. Acredite, Harry não conseguirá sair. A não ser que tenha muita ajuda. Se não tiverem mais nada a dizer eu declaro a reunião terminada."

Lupin se levantou e se encaminhou para a porta, preocupado. Enquanto esperava a gárgula de pedra para descer as escadas, sentiu um grande peso sobre sue ombro.

"Já tem um plano?" – Hagrid perguntou no ouvido de Lupin.

"Plano?"

"Acredito que também não queira deixar Harry preso aqui como um pobre dragão."

"Não, mas o que eu posso fazer? Dumbledore já tomou uma decisão!" – Lupin e Hagrid desceram as escadas da gárgula de pedra.

"É... me dói desobedecer uma ordem de Dumbledore, mas me doeu muito mais ver Harry procurando Malfoy com os olhos por todos os lados hoje de manhã."

"Sim, isto foi cruel. Mas o que podemos fazer?"

"Talvez só ajudar."

Hagrid piscou para Lupin enquanto tomava o caminho para a Sala Precisa, onde Harry estava assentado em um canto, encolhido e com os olhos cheios de lágrimas esperando que alguma idéia de onde ou como procurar Draco invadisse seus pensamentos. Se não fosse toda a preocupação de Harry ele ficaria feliz com a reação de Rony, que mesmo sabendo que Harry escondeu tudo dele o apoiou sem fazer nenhuma pergunta. Pensando bem, isto era um tremendo avanço. Estava absorto em seus pensamentos, desejando, mais do que tudo que a porta se abrisse. E abriu, mas quem ele viu não era quem ele queria ver. Secou os olhos rapidamente e se levantou, indo em direção a Lupin e Hagrid.

"Então, professor. O que Dumbledore disse?"

"Disse que você deve esperar. Toda a Ordem da Fênix está atrás de Draco."

"Esperar? Draco está nas mãos daquele monstro e ele me diz para esperar? Esperar para ver o corpo de Draco morto como vi o de Cedrico? E depois, o que ele vai me dizer? _Desculpe, Harry... Chegamos tarde demais! _Vocês querem saber o que eu vou esperar? **EU VOU ESPERAR ANSIOSO PELO DIA QUE HOGWARTS ESTEJA NAS MÃOS DE ALGUÉM CAPAZ DE COORDENAR UMA ESCOLA!"**

Hagrid abaixou a cabeça.

"Harry, acalme-se."

"**EU NÃO QUERO ME ACALMAR! VOCÊ NÃO SABE ME ACALMAR! A ÚNICA COISA QUE ME ACALMARIA AGORA SERIAM OS BRAÇOS DE DRACO ME ENVOLVENDO EM SEU CORPO E TRANSFORMANDO-NOS EM UM SÓ!"**

"Então porque você não vai atrás disso?" – Perguntou Lupin calmamente.

"PORQUE ASSIM COMO VOCÊ DISSE AQUELE VELHO IDIOTA NÃO QUER DEIXAR!"

"E desde quando você cumpre as ordens de Dumbledore?"

Harry olhou para Lupin. As lágrimas tinham marcado um caminho em seu rosto. Ele pensou por alguns segundos. Se fosse agir teria de ser rápido. Ele andou até uma das almofadas que estavam espelhadas pelo chão e se assentou, tentando parecer calmo.

"E o que é que o senhor sugere?"

"Sugiro que façamos do seu jeito. E você? O que você sugere?"

"Sugiro que saiamos daqui agora e comecemos a procurar."

"Dumbledore disse que aumentou a segurança. Até agora não entendi o que ele quis dizer com isso." – Falou Hagrid pela primeira vez.

"Isso quer dizer que vamos precisar de ajuda. Talvez eu possa chamar algumas pessoas para nos ajudar."

"E como pretende fazer isso?" – Lupin perguntou.

"Indo até o Salão Principal agora e gritando. Sei que se eu convocar muita gente vai querer ajudar."

Harry se levantou e andou apressado até a porta, mas Lupin e Hagrid o seguraram pelos braços.

"Harry, e se o espião ouvir? Seu plano será descoberto e irá tudo por água abaixo." – falou Hagrid.

"É... mas se não for assim ninguém vai saber de nada e não conseguiremos gente o bastante."

"Você tem certeza de que não há um modo mais discreto?" – Perguntou Lupin.

"Eu não tenho outra idéia."

"Se pelo menos Harry tivesse algum clube de luta..."

Harry olhou para Hagrid como se se lembrasse de uma coisa muito antiga. Seu rosto se abriu em um sorriso.

"É claro! Como eu não pensei nisso antes?"

Harry saiu da sala correndo. Lupin e Hagrid foram atrás do garoto, que corria o mais rápido que podia até o dormitório masculino da Grifinória.

"Ouro de Leprechaun!" – Disse antes do retrato da Mulher Gorda começar a girar, dando lugar à Sala Comunal da Grifinória.

Correu até seu dormitório e pegou sua mala, abrindo-a depressa e começando a jogar tudo o que estava dentro dela para fora, até achar uma moeda dourada e descer novamente correndo. Empurrou o retrato da Mulher Gorda e viu Lupin. Hagrid chegava logo atrás, tentando correr.

"Ah, por Merlin!" – Disse ofegante. – "Estou velho demais para isso."

"Então? O que conseguiu?" – Perguntou Lupin.

"Isto." – Harry mostrou a moeda aos dois.

"Um galeão? Como nós três poderemos achar alguém com apenas um galeão?"

"Talvez só nós três não consigamos..." – Harry encostou sua varinha na moeda. – "Mas toda a Armada de Dumbledore conseguirá."

**N/A**: E aí, gente! Tá, eu sei que demorei e tudo, mas entendam, minha internet é contada por pulso e aqui em minas a telemar rouba pra caramba. E eu não sei se vocês repararam, mas o último capítulo não teve título. Erro técnico. Obrigada pelas reviews, todos vocês. Estou realmente feliz. Basicamente é só isso que eu tenho a dizer. Por favor, não se esqueçam de comentar. Beijos, tchau.

**Mione03: **Sim. Eu desisto. Quando eu insisto, você reclama. Quando eu paro de insistir você reclama também. Juro que não entendo as mulheres (isso porque eu sou uma)!

**Srta. Potter Malfoy: **Exagerada! O que você vai fazer se eu resolver matar o Draco e acabar com a fic no próximo capítulo? Huahahahahahahahahahahaha!

**Srta. Kinomoto: **Você gostou? Que ótimo. Agradeço, mas isso está deixando Milorde nervoso! Ele não pode saber que eu escrevo histórias em que Harry Potter tem um final feliz, ou vai aplicar o Cruciatus em mim até que eu morra. E se eu morrer você não ficará mais tão feliz, não é? Muahahahahahaha! Essa é a risada dele. Tenho que ver o que aconteceu para ele estar tão feliz. Com licença.

**Tatiana: **Já pensei nisso, mas eu não sei. É meio complicado... Mas eu juro que vou pensar com carinho. Oh, eu escrevi isso de mão esquerda e depois direita? Oh, Merlin... e agora? Não, sabe... isso foi de propósito! É... é um feitiço muito antigo sabe... Ops, minha mãe está me chamando... fui. (Nan sai correndo para evitar perguntas.

**Kevin: **Bem, eu vou dizer só para você quem foi que levou Draco: pensando bem... nããããão. (Nan faz uma careta enquanto sorri) eu não vou contar porque é muito legal te ver curioso e manter um suspense. Aguarde uns dois capítulos. Ou melhor... nããããão...


	23. Chapter 23

Capítulo XXIII – A Volta da Armada de Dumbledore 

Harry, Lupin e Hagrid entraram pelo três vassouras. De trás do balcão, Madame Rosmerta levantou seu olhar para ver quem tinha feito o sino da porta tocar. Enquanto Harry e Lupin se dirigiram a uma grande mesa redonda que estava vazia, Hagrid andou até o balcão, inclinando-se para cochichar alguma coisa a Madame Rosmerta. Harry colocou as mãos cruzadas sobre a mesa, enquanto olhava para todos os lados, desnorteado. Ás vezes seu olhar encontrava o de Lupin e lhe mandava um sorriso falso. Suas mãos tremiam enquanto esperava ansiosamente que seus amigos chegassem. Olhou pelo salão. Restavam ainda alguns velhos bruxos que bebiam alguma coisa, mas a julgar pelo horário, eles não pretendiam ficar ali por muito tempo. Harry viu a sombra de Hagrid a se aproximar pelo chão e olhou para trás. O meio gigante se assentou em uma cadeira ao lado de Harry, que estava de frente a Lupin.

"Pronto. Agora só nos resta esperar."

"Muito bem!" – Harry ouviu a voz de Madame Rosmerta e se virou novamente. – "Hora de fechar! Todos para fora porque eu tenho que limpar aqui."

"Ah, não... só mais um pouco..." – um velho bruxo resmungou.

"Eu quero só ais um Uísque de Fogo... por favor..."

Ao ouvir as palavras Uísque de Fogo Harry se lembrou de Draco. E da noite em que tudo começou. Seu coração acelerou. A saudade encheu seus olhos de lágrimas. Ele ainda podia ouvir a voz de Draco bêbado:

"_Réurin... eu te amuuu..."_

Ele abaixou a cabeça, tentando não chorar, mas a dor interna que sentia não podia ser abafada e nem adiada. Silenciosamente, ele deixou que as lágrimas banhassem seu rosto.

"Eu já disse que está na hora de fechar! Não servirei mais nenhuma bebida a vocês hoje! Andem! Saiam!"

"Ah, é? E eles?" – o velho bruxo apontou para Harry, Hagrid e Lupin. – "Porque não estão se mexendo."

"Isso não interessa a você! Anda! Saia!" – Rosmerta começou a empurrar os últimos fregueses.

"Eu não sairei daqui sem uma explicação!" – um dos bruxos se livrou das mãos de Rosmerta e parou ao seu lado, cruzando os braços.

"Não vai querer se meter com Dumbledore, não é? Então ande! Saia daqui!"

Vendo que não teria outra alternativa, os três bruxos restantes saíram do bar. Madame Rosmerta se dirigiu aos três e se assentou ao outro lado de Harry.

"Todo dia é a mesma coisa. Eles nunca se contentam com a hora de ir embora. Se bem que hoje foi até mais fácil... claro! Eles não gostariam de atrapalhar os serviços de Hogwarts. Então, podem me explicar o... Harry! Porque está chorando?"

Rosmerta levou sua mão aos cabelos de Harry e acariciou sua cabeça, tentando consolar o garoto.

"O que foi, criança? Porque chora tanto?" – ela perguntou preocupada.

Harry acenou negativamente com a cabeça. Aa porta do bar se abriu e Harry ergueu a cabeça, secando rapidamente os olhos. Rony e Gina entravam no bar. Rony segurava a Firebolt de Harry.

"Harry, o que houve? Porque nos chamou com tanta urgência? Não poderia ter nos falado lá? Foi uma verdadeira dificuldade sair a essa hora da noite, sabia. Eu... você andou chorando?" – Rony perguntou.

"Não importa. Sente-se. Temos que esperar os outros."

Rony se assentou na mesa ao lado de Gina. Resolveu ficar calado. O clima denunciava se tratar de um assunto bem sério.

"Ah... Harry. Me desculpe. O Rony quis pegar a sua Firebolt pra gente vir mais rápido. Ele emprestou levou Neville e os outros para a passagem secreta da bruxa caolha." – Gina tentou calar o silêncio.

Harry acenou a cabeça afirmativamente. Vendo que seus esforços foram inúteis, a garota se encolheu em sua cadeira, passando a moeda da AD entre seus dedos. A medida que mais gente chegava Harry ouvia as mesmas coisas:

"Porque nos chamou a essa hora?"

"Eu tenho uma prova no ministério amanhã, sabia?"

"Se meu pai descobrir que eu voltei a freqüentar esse negócio eu estarei morto!"

Harry lançou um último olhar para a mesa. Parecia que todos estavam lá só faltava ela. Hermione. Harry ouviu um último barulho do sino da porta, mas ninguém entrou. A porta se fechou. De repente Hermione tira a capa da invisibilidade e se revela junto a Ichiro. Harry e Rony se levantam. A expressão de Rony não parecia deixá-la muito a vontade.

"O que está fazendo aqui?" – Rony falou, nervoso.

"Eu achei que aquele sinal fosse uma emergência e ainda faço parte da AD! Além do mais eu não te devo explicações!" – Hermione revidou.

Rony fez menção de andar até a garota, mas Harry o segurou pela capa. Rony olhou para o moreno, que fez um sinal para ele. Rony se assentou e cruzou os braços, inconformado.

"E ainda pega a capa do Harry sem permissão! Ela não tem educação!"

Harry andou até Hermione e a puxou pelo braço até o lado de fora. Por um minuto os dois permaneceram calados, tentando encontrar um ponto para onde olhar.

"Harry, eu..."

"Cale a boca! Ah... desculpe. Eu só quero saber uma coisa e, por favor, fale a verdade!"

"Está bem. O que quiser."

"Você é uma Comensal?"

"Não!"

"E beijou o Draco aquela noite?"

"Não! Eu..."

"Então porque disse que sim? Porque se declarou uma Comensal e disse ter beijado ele?"

"Porque você estava triste! Porque eu queria que vocês parassem de agir como idiotas e voltassem a se entender! Você não deixou que eu me explicasse e ele também não. Se eu dissesse que era uma Comensal ou não não faria diferença. Você estava com raiva de mim mesmo, então..."

"Isso quer dizer que você o beijou?"

"Não! Eu queria que ele me entendesse para que a gente fizesse tudo juntos. Para que nós convencêssemos você juntos. Por favor, Harry... você sabe que eu nunca beijaria o Draco. Ainda mais se ele namorasse você! Então ele começou a me evitar e a cada dia você ficava mais triste. Mentir foi a única maneira de te ver sorrir denovo. Mesmo que você estivesse namorando escondido."

"Você sabia?"

"Claro! Acho que só o Rony não sabia. Eu via você sorrir para a mesa do Sonserina todo o tempo e Draco fazia a mesma coisa. Gina sabia. Neville sabia, mas o Rony não."

Harry sorriu, mas sua vontade era de chorar ainda mais.

"Mas então... o que aconteceu naquela noite?"

"Ichiro e eu temos conversado muito sobre isso e a única conclusão sensata em que chegamos foi que alguém lançou a Maldição Imperiatus em mim."

"Imperiatus! É claro! Como não pensei nisso antes? Ah... bem... eu acho que te devo desculpas."

Harry estendeu a mão a Hermione, que sorriu e o abraçou.

"Você não sabe o quanto eu esperei por este momento!"

"Eu senti sua falta. Muitas vezes."

"Eu também Harry."

Harry e Hermione ficaram ali por alguns segundos. Hermione estava emocionada. Harry podia sentir o esforço que ela fazia para não chorar. Eles se soltaram e entraram no Três Vassouras. Hagrid tinha colocado uma cadeira adicional ao lado da de Harry, já que não esperavam Ichiro. Os dois se assentaram lado a lado e todos começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo.

"Então, o que aconteceu?"

"Eu não tenho a noite toda, sabem?"

"É bom que seja uma emergência!" – Falou Zacarias Smith.

"Na verdade eu os chamei aqui para me ajudarem a fazer meu dever de Poções. **É CLARO QUE É UMA EMERGÊNCIA!**" – Harry gritou para Zacarias.

"Então porque não começa logo?" – Falou Suzana Bones, tentando não parecer desafiadora.

"Não se preocpe, Harry. Temos a noite toda sim." – Cho falou, sorrindo consoladora.

Harry respirou fundo. Isso não seria fácil. Olhou para suas mãos, cruzadas sobre a mesa e procurou forças para não chorar novamente.

"Bem. Eu... é que... como todos sabem..." – Harry respirou fundo mais uma vez. Seus olhos se inundaram de repente. Ele piscou, fazendo uma lágrima rolar por seu rosto. – "O Draco... ele..."

"Draco Malfoy foi sequestrado." – Lupin falou, fazendo os murmúrios irromperem por todo o salão. – "Nós precisamos de ajuda para resgatá-lo."

"Mas como isso aconteceu? E quando?" – perguntou Rosmerta, preocupada.

"Não sabemos como, mas foi esta noite. Consegue contar a eles o que viu, Harry?"

Harry acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça, secando os olhos. Ele se calou por um tempo, e depois levantou a cabeça.

"Eu... nós estávamos na Sala Precisa. Ontem. De noite. Ele estava preocupado. Parece que tinha recebido uma ameaça. Então eu ouvi passos. Eu olhei no corredor... e vi alguém correndo."

Todos começaram a cochichar entre si.Harry fechou os olhos, tentando não chorar mais.

"Você não sabe que foi?" – perguntou Angelina.

"Não. Mas tenho uma suspeita."

"Pode nos contar?" – perguntou Fred.

Harry balançou a cabeça negativamente.

"Quer saber? Eu acho isso muito triste, mas tenho certeza que Dumbledore cuidará disso!" – Falou Zacarias, levantando-se. – "Me desculpem, mas eu tenho um treino de quadribol amanhã. Boa noite a todos."

Zacarias andou até a porta, mas antes que pudesse pegar a maçaneta Neville se colocou a sua frente.

"Sai daí, cara!"

"Não! Você vai ficar e ouvir! Aposto que isso é muito mais importante do que uma merda de um jogo de quadribol."

Todos exclamaram ao ouvir Neville falar aquilo.

"Você é que pensa!" – Zacarias respondeu. – "Amanhã é a final. Além disso, eu estou prestes a me tornar o capitão do time, e se eu faltar essa chance já era."

Antes que pudesse ver ou pensar no que estava fazendo, Neville socou o rosto de Zacarias o mais forte que pôde, fazendo o garoto cambalear. Todos exclamaram mais ainda.

"É! Vai Neville! Acaba com ele!" – gritavam Fred e Jorge.

"Por Merlin! O que eu fiz?" – disse Neville tampando a boca.

"Vai se arrepender!" – Zacarias falou, lambendo o sangue do canto de sua boca e levantando o punho para Neville, mas antes que pudesse respirar sentiu alguém segurar fortemente seu braço.

"Talvez queira experimentar um meu." – Hagrid falou, fazendo o garoto arregalar os olhos para ele.

"Não. Obrigado. Tenho muito a fazer." – Zacarias se soltou e voltou a se assentar em seu lugar. – "Continue, Potter."

"Não tenho mais nada para falar. Só quero saber, quem vai nos ajudar?"

"Estamos dentro!" – disseram Fred e Jorge.

"É, eu também vou." – falou Miguel Corner.

"E eu." – falou katie Bell.

Logo, todos já tinham concordado, menos Zacarias.

"Ei, Zacarias. Se quer desistir já está na hora." – Harry falou.

"Desistir? Quem pensou em desistir?"

"Não precisa ajudar se não quiser. Ninguém mais vai te bater."

"Não vou desistir! Isso será no mínimo interessante."

"Você tem certeza? E o jogo de quadribol?"

"Ah, é só um jogo... posso recuperar isso."

"Talvez não possa." – Interrompeu Hermione. – "Declarar guerra a Voldemort é uma coisa irremediável e perigosa. Talvez... não possamos fazer nada mais... além disso." – Hermione abaixou a cabeça tristemente.

"Ela tem razão." – interveio Lupin. – "Provavelmente isso não deixará muitas chances de vida. Mesmo que ganhemos uma batalha, Voldemort saberá quem somos e aí..."

Todos começaram a murmurar. Depois, o silêncio se instalou no salão.

"Não me importo!" – Gina quebrou o silêncio. – "Pela felicidade do Harry eu concordo em me arriscar. Além disso, está no sangue, não é? Maioria de nós tem o nome dos pais na lista negra de Voldemort. Porque não nós?"

"É! Ela tem razão." – todos concordaram.

"Ótimo." – Hermione e Harry se entreolharam, sorrindo.

Como era bom vê-lo sorrir para ela outra vez, pensou a garota.

**N/A:** Olá! Como estão? Eu realmente espero que estejam bem, porque senão eu vou ficar sem review e eu não quero isso! o.O Brincadeirinha... eu espero que tenham gostado. Se gostaram, comentem. E eu gostaria de receber sugestões. Estejam à vontade. Um beijo a todos, Nan.

**Mione03: **Bem, sim... mas como você pôde ver, isso foi proposital.

**Gi Potter: **Claro, todos amamos o Lupin. E pode ficar tranquila, Harry está fazendo o máximo para encontrar Draco. Além do mais, eu não pretendo faz\er este casal sofrer (muito).

**Carol Yuy: **Uau! Vc realmente leu muitas vezes? Nem eu tenho paciência para ler a MINHA fic mais de uma vez. Obrigada. Mas mesmo sem net, eu escrevia. Quando não estudava para cobrir a dependência eu escrevia. Não se preocupe, mesmo se eu ficar sem internet, darei um jeito.

**Srta Potter Malfoy: **Não! Nbão faça isso! Eu não o matarei, ok. Só não deixe de ler Relíquia.

**Anita Joyce Belice: **Também acho, Harry é demais. Pena que não existam muitos garotos como ele. Mas o que importa, se existirem serão gays como ele.

**Jonh Potter Malfoy: **Caramba! Vc leu tudo! Acabo de me tornar sua fã. Espero que tenha se tornado meu fã também () e que deixe review sempre.


	24. Chapter 24

Capítulo XXIV – Vultos em Hogsmeade 

Harry saiu do Três Vassouras, seguido por todos os membros da AD e os professores também. A noite estava gélida e estrelada. Harry lamentou não ter trazido consigo um casaco ao parar na rua principal de Hogsmeade e se virar para trás, encarando os muitos rostos que olhavam para ele.

"Ótimo. Não se esqueçam do que combinamos. Apurem os ouvidos o máximo que puderem. Seria bom se andassem sempre com Orelhas Extensíveis."

"É, se quiserem comprar faremos um preço especial para os membros da AD." – Exclamou Fred, sendo repreendido por um olhar reprovador de Hermione.

"Esperem aí, quem é aquele?" – Neville perguntou, apontando para um vulto que caminhava lentamente em sua direção. Harry, assim como todos os outros, virou-se tentando reconhecer o vulto que se aproximava, mas seu rosto estava coberto pelas sombras. Harry esperou mais alguns segundos, indeciso entre o nervosismo e a ansiedade, até que o vulto passou sobre um poste próximo e seu rosto foi iluminado.

Foi então que Harry se lembrou da noite em que saiu com Draco para o gramado do castelo e viram Yurick terminar uma conversa às escondidas. Lembrou-se de todas as vezes em que Draco insistira que Yurick era um Comensal infiltrado em Hogwarts para espionar a vida de Harry e lembrou-se também da conversa que ouvira entre Yurick e Karey. Ignorando a sensatez e deixando-s controlar por seus impulsos, Harry sacou a varinha e apontou-a para Yurick, que parou imediatamente, assustado. Estavam a pouco mais de dois metros agora. Hermione, assustada, andou até Harry e segurou seu braço livre, puxando o garoto.

"Harry, pare! É só o Yurick!"

Com um movimento brusco, Harry soltou seu braço das mãos de Hermione e tentou controlar a voz enquanto a fúria tentava explodir em seu peito.

"O que fez com ele?"

"Ele quem?" – perguntou Yurick.

"Você sabe quem! Diga onde ele está se não quiser fazer uma visita aos plantonistas do Saint Mungus!"

"Eu não sei do que está falando. Harry, eu acho melhor..."

"**EU DECIDO O QUE É MELHOR AQUI! **AGORA, CALE A BOCA E ME DIGA ONDE ESTÁ O DRACO!"

"Você quer que eu me cale ou que eu diga?" – zombou Yurick.

"Acho que vai ser difícil fazer brincadeiras sem os dentes. Quer tentar?"

"Harry, você está descontrolado..."

"Porque será? Eu ligo os fatos e o que eu tenho? Um Comensalzinho imundo como você!"

"Do que está dizendo?"

"Dos seus encontros secretos nos terrenos de Hogwarts, das conversas entre você e Karey onde ela diz que você não deveria fazer alguma coisa e porque outra razão você estaria aqui se não fosse para encontrar seus amiguinhos Comensais?"

"Bem, devo reconhecer que por um lado você está certo. Talvez eu seja um pouco misterioso e minhas conversas com Karey não dizem ao seu respeito. E sim, eu vim me encontrar com um Comensal, mas nós não somos amigos."

"Ahá! Então confessa que é um Comensal! Você está em minhas mãos. Talvez queira dizer onde está o Draco de uma maneira mais indolor."

"Porque não pergunta para um verdadeiro Comensal? Puxa, ela é pontual..." – disse Yurick, olhando no relógio.

Harry se virou para trás e apertou os olhos para enxergar além da escuridão. A princípio não viu nada, mas depois viu um vulto parado em frente à loja de logros. Não importando para as perguntas sobre quem seria o outro vulto de seus colegas da AD, Harry começou a andar lentamente na direção do vulto. Harry deu alguns passos, até que o vulto pareceu perceber que ele se aproximava e começou a correr. Harry parou e apenas o observou aumentar a distancia entre eles, mas, ao vê-lo passado sobre um poste, reconheceu os cabelos castanhos que seguiu duas vezes e começou a correr. Correu o mais rápido que pôde. Desta vez não deixaria que ela escapasse. Ouvindo os passos pesados e apressados de seus colegas logo atrás, ele apressou o passo, correndo o máximo que podia. Aos poucos, ele se aproximava da garota que o seguia insistentemente. Perdeu-a de vista quando ele virou por uma rua, mas, continuando a correr e entrara pela mesma rua, Harry pôde ver que ela ainda continuava a correr no meio da rua. Estavam em uma rua com muitas casas bruxas, muitas delas vazias ou com todos os hóspedes adormecidos, a julgar pela escuridão em que se encontravam. O frio cortava as bochechas de Harry, que se negava a parar de correr. Foi então que a garota escancarou o portão de uma casa e percorreu seu pequeno jardim, irrompendo pela porta. Logo, Harry fez a mesma coisa, parando de chofre em uma sala bem aconchegante. Hermione, Rony, Neville e todos os membros da AD cegaram logo atrás, ofegantes. Harry avançou lentamente pela sala. A lareira estava vazia. Haviam três sofás e uma poltrona formando um quadrado e, no meio deles, uma mesa de centro feita de vidro. Era um lugar quente e aconchegante. As paredes eram de um leve tom de salmão e havia um grande e nobre lustre acima da mesinha,bem no centro da sala. Foi então que uma porta no fundo da sala se abriu e imediatamente gritos de susto e medo explodiram atrás de Harry.

"Esperávamos por você, Potter!" – Disse a morena Belatriz Lestrange, coberta por uma capa preta, assim como os outros que vinham logo atrás.

A lembrança de Sirius e o desespero de encontrar Draco se misturaram no estômago de Harry. Ele apertou com toda a força a varinha em suas mãos, ao contrário da maioria das pessoas atrás dele.

"Onde está o Draco?" – Disse ele, separando as palavras para tentar controlar sua fúria.

"Oh... que tristeza! O pobre Potter foi separado de seu amorzinho... sabe Nott, acho que devemos matar o Draco na frente do Potter. Talvez assim ele supere mais rápido. Não foi assim com o padrinho traidor dele?"

A fúria que Harry tentava a todo custo esconder pareceu ter passado direto por sua garganta e tomado todo o seu corpo. Sem pensar no que fazia ou no que seria certo fazer, as palavras saíram de sua boca.

"_CRUCIO!_"

Inesperadamente, Belatriz caiu no chão se contorcendo como se todos os osso de seu corpo estivessem sendo ferozmente torcidos. Neville soltou um pequeno gemido, mas não era de terror, e sim de prazer. Harry retrocedeu um passo, assustado. Ele nunca conseguira fazer aquilo antes. De repente, Belatriz parou de se contorcer e se levantou com uma expressão ofendida no rosto.

"Muito melhor do que da última vez, Potter. Mais ainda não está bom o suficiente. Deixe-me mostrar como se faz. _Crucio!"_

Na mesma hora, Harry caiu no chão, gritando de dor.

O.o.O.o.O

Draco estava deitado no chão, no mesmo canto de sempre. Seus dedos seguravam uma pedra com que ele tentava marcar algum símbolo na parede.

"Tem certeza disso, Draco. Acho que seria melhor, pra você e para seu namoradinho que ficasse conosco."

"Eu já disse. Nunca me juntaria a um verme imundo como você. Deixe só até o Harry descobrir onde estamos! Ele vai..."

"O quê? Ele vai o quê, Draco? Me matar?" – Voldemort soltara uma risada rouca e desdenhosa por debaixo do gorro que usava. – "É, acho que eu tenho coisas piores com que me preocupar."

"Ótimo. Estou mesmo querendo ficar um pouco a sós."

Foi então que um grito de dor entrou pela porta. Voldemort, que estivera de pé no meio de um quarto vazio, se virou para a porta, assustado. Draco ergueu a cabeça. O grito se tornou mais forte e Draco se levantou.

"É o Harry!" – Disse ele, aflito. – "HARRY!"

Draco correu em direção à porta, mas sentiu seu pé ser impedido por alguma coisa e caiu dolorosa e violentamente no chão. Voldemort riu mais uma vez.

"Acha que será tão fácil se livrar de mim?"

"HARRY! AQUI EM CIMA! HA..."

Mas sua voz foi abafada por um forte estrondo. Sua boca começara a latejar e doer absurdamente, enquanto o sangue saia fartamente. Voldemort acabara de chutar sua boca. Draco não teve tempo para registrar a dor. Agora, Voldemort passara a chutar seu estômago, enquanto mais e mais sangue saia de sua boca.

"Cale... a... boca... se... quiser... vê-lo... denovo!" – disse ele, sem parar de chutar Draco.

O.o.O.o.O

Harry se levantou com um pouco de dificuldade. Demorou um pouco para perceber que duelos ocorriam por toda a sala. Neville tentava estuporar o máximo de comensais possíveis, Gina lançava azarações e maldições em todos os Comensais que via, Hermione tentava com toda a sua concentração lançar a Cruciatus em alguém e Rony estava tão nervoso que quando conseguia realmente acertar alguém com o Rictusempra ou o Expeliarmus era sempre alguém da AD.

"HARRY!" – Gritou Hermione. – "CORRA! DRACO ESTÁ LÁ EM CIMA!"

As palavras aceleraram o coração de Harry. Ele correu pela sala, tentando se desviar dos feitiços lançados por Rony e McNair, em direção à porta por onde entraram Belatriz e os outros Comensais, entrando em uma grande sala com uma escada em uma de suas laterais, mas antes que ele pudesse começar a ir em sua direção, seu corpo foi lançado para trás e ele caiu com estrondo no chão, todos os ossos de seu corpo pareciam estar sendo moídos tamanha era a dor que sentia.

"Acha que vai ser tão fácil?" – Gritou uma voz que Harry conhecia, para abafar o barulho vindo da outra sala.

A dor parou e Harry tentou se levantar com esforço. Podia sentir um fino filete de sangue no canto de sua boca. De pé, ele olhou para quem lhe lançara a maldição. Lucius Malfoy estava de pé do lado contrário à escada, de frente a uma porta, segurando sua varinha.

"Ouvi dizer que estava morto." – Disse Harry, rouco.

"Morto?" – Lucius soltou uma gargalhada. – "Não. Não será tão fácil. Se bem que, na atual situação de meu filho e o desgosto que ele me deixou, além da enorme mancha no brasão dos Malfoy, talvez eu preferisse estar morto."

"Mancha? Ele salvou sua família sendo o único a ter cérebro!" – zombou Harry, deixando Lucius com um profundo semblante de fúria.

"Vai se arrepender dessas palavras, Potter!" – Lucius agitou a varinha, mas mesmo que ele não tivesse dito nada, Harry pôde ouvir: _Crucio!_

"_PROTEGO!"_ – Gritou Harry, na mesma hora em que Lucius caía no chão, se contorcendo como Harry e Belatriz.

O primeiro impulso de Harry foi correr até a escada, mas ao colocar o pé no primeiro degrau, uma dúvida se formou em sua cabeça, e ele virou-se novamente para Lúcius, que tentava se reerguer.

"Como pode fazer isso com o seu filho?"

"Filho?" – Disse Lucius, de pé. – "Eu não tenho nenhum filho! _Avada..."_

"_CRUCIO!"_

Harry não esperou para ver se tinha acertado ou não. Correu escada acima, chegando a um corredor que seguia as paredes da sala que Harry acabara de deixar, formando um quadrado. Do outro lado, no corredor de frente a Harry e a escada, abria-se um outro corredor, mais largo. Sem saber aonde ia, Harry contornou a sala do andar abaixo e foi até o corredor que avistara, observando Lucius se levantar novamente na sala de baixo.

"Harry!" – Disse Voldemort ao ver Harry aparecer de frente ao corredor mais largo, assustando o garoto. – "Que surpresa!"

O.o.O.o.O

**N/A: **Certo, eu sei que eu demorei demais para atualizar desta vez, mas entendam. Eu tive que fazer uma viagem de negócios e ela demorou muito. Mas foi bom que enquanto isso eu pensei em muitas coisas para fazer como final desta fic, o que deve ser no próximo capítulo. Eu sei que este aqui tá horrível, mas eu fiz ele com pressa para matar a saudade de vocês e muitas vezes fiquei sem palavras, por iso eu pus qualquer coisa. Eu nem sei se ficou certo. Mas agora chega de falar. Quero reviews. No mínimo vinte (que exagero!). Então, façam sua parte, por favor. Beijo a todos, até.

**Srta. Potter Malfoy: **Sim, eu sei que você não resiste aos meus lindos versos escondidos sob palavras trocadas entre Harry e Draco (caprichei agora,não?).

**John Potter Malfoy: **Ah, se você soubesse o efeito que seus reviews deiixam em mim, deixaria um review em cada capítulo... eles são tão lindos que me fazem sorrir então, não me prive disso, ok?

**Anita Joyce Belice: **Legal... continue mandando seus reviews imensos, afinal, tamanho não é documento.

**Lilly W. Malfoy: **Bem, acho que o seu maior temor aconteceu, não é? Mas não se preocupe, não farei denovo.

**Mione03: **Ah... obrigada! Isso foi realmente animador. Acho que vou escrever um capítulo agora. Realmente, você me animou.

**DW3: **Ah... você é muito lindo! Que pena que vai demorar a ler as respostas para seus reviews, já que está apenas no começo da fic, mas saiba que seus reviews me divertem muito e eu não quero ficar sem eles, ok?

**Julliet Samage Riddle: **Legal, escreva sim pois eu lerei com prazer. Eu não costumo recusar shipper H/D. E sua amiga tem o mesmo apelido? Nan Cookie? Legal, talvez ela também se chame Fernanda, não é?


End file.
